


Forever...by my side.

by DarkStar357



Series: Forever Series [1]
Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Chaptered, M/M, Nagron, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 46,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStar357/pseuds/DarkStar357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniels is a private security agent who works for the 'Company', which is largely made up of ex-military guys. He is about to get the assignment of a lifetime... well of this lifetime, reuniting him with his soul mate. </p>
<p> <a href="http://s69.photobucket.com/user/Darkstar357/media/NagronJpg.jpg.html"></a><br/><img/></p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hallway Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> GENERAL WARNINGS:
> 
> Each chapter will be marked... but be warned of **Adult Language**
> 
> INDIVIDUAL CHAPTER WARNINGS:
> 
> Chapter 14: Graphic Depictions Of Violence  
> Chapter 18: Graphic depictions of nasty things and some creepy stuff.  
> Chapter 19: Graphic Depictions Of Violence  
> Chapter 26: Depictions of nasty and scary stuffs  
> Chapter 28: Depictions of violence and Allusion to rape  
> Chapter 30: Sexual content  
> Chapter 40: Graphic depictions of violence  
> Chapter 41: Graphic depictions of violence  
> Chapter 45: Graphic depictions of violence

Daniels took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he walked into the hallway. He hated having to interview for positions. He preferred when his Commander Officer just gave him an assignment. But, those had been few and far between of late. If he landed this gig, he would have a steady income for a year. Not to mention a chance to get out of the barracks for a while. This was a 24/7 position so the interview was necessary to insure a proper fit with the client. There were two other guys in the hallway when he arrived and they each nodded at each other.

“How’s it going?” Daniels asked one of the other candidates. He had lived in the states for ten years, but had never lost his accent.

“It’s good,” the guy answered. Daniels didn't know him.

“How many has he seen so far?” he asked the guy who he knew as Ross. They had never worked together, but they lived on the same floor 

“Two or three I think,” Ross answered. “Baker is in with him now.”

He nodded, trying to remember who Baker was. He wasn't sure if he knew the guy and if he would be serious competition or not. Ross certainly wasn’t. As he lost himself in thought, he had a silent laugh. They all called each other by their last names. It had been so long since Daniels had heard his first name, he probably wouldn’t recognize it. 

The door opening pulled him from of his thoughts. The man who had been called Baker came out of the room shaking his head as Ross went in. Daniels did recognize him and remembered that he didn't like the guy. 

Baker waited until the door had closed before he spoke in hushed tones, “Can’t understand a damn word the guy says.”

Daniels paled for a moment, “He’s got a thick accent, eh?”

Laughing, Baker replied, “Thicker than yours.”

“Where is he from?” the other guy asked. 

“Not sure…some desert by the looks of him. If you can call ‘him’ a ‘him’,” Baker snorted. Placing his hands on his cheeks and batting his eyelashes, he continued, “Awfully pretty fellow if you ask me.” 

Baker and the other candidate shared a laugh, but Daniels held his tongue. Once they had their chuckle, Baker left the way Daniels had come, leaving him alone with the other guy he did not know. After his laughing at Baker’s joke, he decided not to engage the man in conversation. Instead he opened his interview packet and began to review the materials, looking for anything that he might have missed. He soon lost himself in the paperwork and time slipped by. His head popped up when the door opened and Ross emerged, visibly shaken. The other candidate went in and closed the door behind him. 

“Damn, I don’t want this post. I thought I did, but no way,” Ross said, sitting down. 

“Why? Is he that awful?”

“I can only catch half of what he says and the assignment is going to be at a University. I don’t want to go back to school,” Ross moaned. 

“It said that in the packet,” Daniels said, holding up the papers.

Ross nodded at him, he was turning green, “Yeah, but if I don’t apply for a position the C.O. is going to send me off to do hotel security.” Standing up, he grabbed his stomach for a moment and Daniels was sure he was going to lose it right there in the hallway. Somehow, he managed to keep it down. “I’ll catch you later. I need to go. Good luck.”

Once Ross was gone, Daniels took a deep breath and let it out slowly before returning to the paperwork once more. 

The other guy’s interview took long enough for Daniels to get bored with re-reading the interview information. At this point, he had it memorized. Standing up, he began to pace the hallway. Ross was right. Anyone who didn't get an assignment on a regular basis ran the risk of getting bumped to either hotel or corporate security. He hadn’t worked in nearly three weeks. Sure this gave him time to go to the range, practice his hand-to-hand and work out, but he did not like the down time. 

The door opened and the candidate stepped out into the hallway smiling, which wasn't a good sign. Daniels hurried over and quickly took the door’s weight. The second the guy knew he wasn't visible to the client and only to Daniels, his smile disappeared and he rolled his eyes. Daniels caught his expression change, but didn’t have time to think on what it meant. He turned to look into the interview room and beheld the most beautiful man he had ever seen. 

-End 1


	2. Lost in Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interview begins between Daniels and his potential new client, but will they each be able to understand one another. 
> 
> *Again, a little creative license here. I gave Daniels...well Dan's accent. And the client... well read below.

For a moment, Daniels was dumbstruck. The client was graced with smooth caramel colored skin and long ebony hair, which was pulled up out of his face in a half-ponytail. His hair was so smooth that it reflected the light around him, giving him an ethereal presence in the room. He was writing something down, giving Daniels time to look him over without notice. He appeared to have a small frame, but was in no way frail looking. Daniels was completely lost in his assessment when the client looked up at him. There was no way of containing the shock he felt when penetrating brown met his. He physically flinched, but to hide his embarrassment he resorted to his primary self-defense mechanism and a staple of his personality…sarcasm. 

“Saved the best for last, did ya?” he laughed.

The client did not appear amused by his joke. In fact, he seemed to pout his full lips, “You are Dan-yas?” he asked. The other candidates had been right about his accent, it was thick and from somewhere in the Middle East. 

“Yes, I am Daniels,” he said, trying to emphasize the ‘L’ a little, but not enough to be condescending. "How exactly do you pronounce your name?”

The client sat there, just looking at him and blinking those large brown eyes.

“Yeah, I’ve got a bit of an accent as well. Your name? How do you say it?” Daniels asked. 

He was silent for a few seconds more before the corners of his mouth turned up just ever so slightly, “I am Rizq Sabih Nasirakam”

It was Daniels turn to stare and blink.

“Please, you may call me Nasir.”

“Nah-zir,” Daniels said, slowly, making sure that he was pronouncing it correctly. Once he nodded, Daniels smiled and pulled out the chair across from him. As he sat down, a quick look of astonishment crossed Nasir’s face and Daniels smile broadened. 

Nasir cleared his throat, “If you please, I would like to ask of you a few questions.”

Daniels folded his hands calmly on the table in between them, “Fire away.”

Looking at a list of questions on a print out, Nasir slowly read, “In your past experience, have you found it easier to be in close proximity to your assignments or to be at a distance?”

Daniels unfolded his hands, “That depends on the client.”

The expression on Nasir’s face changed, his eyebrows arching into his forehead, “depends on the…what?”

Thinking for a second on what he said, Daniels let out a quick laugh, " Yeah...so even though I have been in the states for a decade or so, there are certain words and sounds that my accent just seems to destroy. When I am nervous it gets even worse.”

The worry on Nasir’s face eased a bit at that moment and his eyes softened. Daniels had to look away and fake a cough to regain his composure. Those beautiful eyes, surrounded by dark lush lashes were throwing him off his game. He coughed again and continued, insuring that he did not allow his accent to impede his communication. “I judge my distancing from my assignment based on the needs of the client,” he said the words with as close to an American accent as he could muster, to make sure Nasir understood him. 

Nasir smiled at the effort he was putting forth to assure that he was understood by him. “Thank you,” he said. Looking down at this list of questions, his hand moved over the paper. Daniels watched him closely, looking at his hands. They were as smooth as the day he was born, his nails pink, clipped short, and neat. This told Daniels that Nasir was pampered and had never worked a day in this life. “If you were asked by your assignment to allow him or her some time alone, how would you respond?”

Taking a deep breath, Daniels leaned back in his chair and let it out slowly, “Well, that depends on the situation. I certainly would not allow it if there was any potential threat. I would have to assess the circumstances and find a potential space in which I could secure the client without any threat of outside harm and then remain nearby.”

“What if I just wish to be alone in my bedroom?” Nasir asked, his voice tinged with a bit of annoyance at his answer. 

“That’s different see. From what I understand, this assignment is going to have a safe house. I am going to assume that your room has been swept and then, oh yeah, you can have all the alone time you want. So, no worries there,” Daniels clicked his tongue. 

-End 2


	3. Find it on the Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interview continues... with some geographical difficulties.
> 
> *To all who are fans of Dan... I know he was not born in Brisbane. However, the character in this story was.*

Nasir had to stifle a laugh, of all the candidates he had interviewed, Daniels seemed to be the most at ease. The others had stood with their arms folded behind them or stiff at their sides. Their answers had been short, curt, and sounded as if they were reading directly out of some kind of manual. While he was answering the questions with some references to procedure, Daniels was acting as if this was a casual conversation between two strangers. This began to worry Nasir. Perhaps upon meeting him, he no longer desired the assignment and was attempting to cause himself to be discredited.

“Do you behave this way in all of your interviews?” 

“Beg your pardon,” Daniels asked.

“You are very…” - it took Nasir a moment to find the word he wanted – “relaxed.”

Quiet reflection crossed Daniels’ face, but then he laughed out loud, “Would you prefer I stand all nice and at attention and reply with nothing but standard operating procedures? I mean I can do that if you like.” 

He began to stand up, but Nasir quickly raised his hand. That is not what he wanted, “Please, you may remain in your seat.”

“If I… well… I hope I am not coming across the wrong way here,” Daniels sighed. “As I understand this is a 24/7 assignment, which I am very interested in, but I want you to kind of see me for who I really am and make your decision based on that. Not my ability to quote the handbook.” 

Nasir found himself dumbfounded. It was as if Daniels had read his very thoughts, “I greatly appreciate your candor on this matter for it is of some great importance.” He pushed aside the list of pre-form, technical, and ultimately impersonal questions that the commanding officer had given him to ask. He had used that list on the first six men and didn’t feel any sort of connection with any of them. They each had simply responded how they had been trained to do so. This man was different, Nasir could feel it, “I have never heard an accent such as yours.”

“Yeah? I grew up in Brisbane,” Daniels answered. Nasir had no idea where that was and his eyebrows quickly knitted together. It must have been noted as Daniels quickly followed up by saying, “Australia. And yours? Where are you from?”

“I am from a small village near Khaleej al Basīţ, but I was raised in Hamadan,” Nasir said, noticing a small lock of his hair had come out of his ponytail and he tucked it behind his ear. “Most recently, I resided in Suez.”

Daniels cocked his head to the side. Nasir could tell by his expression that Daniels was just as clueless to where he was from as Nasir’s was to knowledge of this placed called Australia. After a few seconds, he suddenly straightened up and he gave a broad smile that revealed dimples in this cheeks, “Egypt, yeah?”

Nasir smiled and nodded. He quickly lowered his head to conceal the blush that threatened his cheeks. He had heard people say that someone could have a smile that could light up a room, but he had never seen it before today.

“Wow, so our warm weather must be nothing to you,” Daniels chuckled. 

Keeping his head and eyes lowered, Nasir answered him in a low tone, “In truth, I do not know of the heat, I spent my time in of doors.” Looking up, he caught Daniels gaze and noticed that is eyes reminded him of the sea. He used to watch the ocean from the fortress in Suez and lose himself in the waves. As they looked into each other’s eyes, Nasir asked him the most direct question on his mind, “Why do you want this assignment?”  
  
-End 3


	4. Different Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *thank you for hanging in there through the interview process...*
> 
> The interview takes a serious turn as Nasir gets to know the man across the table from him.

Daniels leaned back in his chair once more, folded his arms across his chest, and looked up towards the ceiling. He took a breath and poked his tongue around in his mouth while he chose his words. Looking back at Nasir, he unfolded his arms and shrugged, “Honestly, at first, I just wanted a long term assignment. I’m tired of living in the barracks and working only two or three days here and there.” Leaning forward once more, he rested his elbows on the table and his face into his palms, “I wanted a little stability.”

Nasir looked at him sideways, “You said, at first.”

“Oh yeah… that was before I walked into this room. Now this assignment has a potential exotic flair to it,” Daniels said and winked. He regretted it as soon as he did it by the blush that appeared on Nasir’s cheeks as he lowered his eyes. He quickly back-peddled, “I mean that you seem so much more interesting than the information that we were given in the packet. I was expecting some rich kid of a pencil pushing corporate jerk, but you seem more…more…”

“Exotic and interesting,” Nasir interjected.

“Yeah,” Daniels laughed, running his hand through his short cropped hair. He noticed then that it was a little longer than he usually kept it and made a mental note to see the barber. 

“How is it that you came to do this line of work?” Nasir asked.

Daniels knew that he had a copy of his file, but by asking that he must have taken his words to heart and was more interested in who he was a person, rather than a piece of paper. He figured he had already let his guard down and said more than he should, so why not continue, “I have always been sort of a big guy and thick through the shoulders and when I came to be in secondary school a recruiter saw me playing ball. He talked me up and I ended up joining the military. I did my four years and when I got out, another guy came up and asked me if I would be interested in an exciting position that would use the skills I had already acquired as an athlete and soldier, but would expand on my leadership potential.” He released long sigh, leaned back in the chair, and raised his eyebrows, “Mostly, I just stand around and stare a people.”

“Certainly there must be more to your position than that?”

“Oh yeah, there is,” Daniels chuckled. “I was just over simplifying it. When I am working, I am in an alternate state of mind. My eyes are continually sweeping the room for any potential threats. I am watching the entire area… entrances, exits and other access points for any sign of mischief. Every individual in the room comes under my close scrutiny and should I suspect anyone, I follow up with a closer examination.” Leaning forward, he placed his hands on the table, “Now if there is an emergency, I have to determine within a split second what amount of force is needed to subdue the threat or whether I need to get my client clear of the situation entirely. However, if I have done my job correctly, emergencies like that do not present themselves.” While his words had seriousness to them, he smiled again at Nasir. 

“I wondered what having a bodyguard assigned to me would entail. I was told that whomever I should choose would be responsible for my overall safety, but I am unclear as to how that would function in this,” – Nasir paused for instant, his face puzzled – “in this world.” His last words sounded more like a question than a statement.

It was Daniels turn to knit his eyebrows, “World?”

“The world in which I come from is very different,” Nasir stated flatly, leaning back in his own chair and looking away.

“So, you are from another planet?” Daniels asked, trying to make a joke. 

Nasir quickly looked back at him, his eyes flashing with annoyance, “No…do not be ridiculous in your words. I am simply not used to such a public world as yours.”

“Oh, I did not mean anything by that,” Daniels laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. “You mean that where you come from you had a much more private life?” 

Lowering his eyes, Nasir replied quietly, “Yes.”

It was apparent that Daniels had hurt his feelings, “Look I didn’t mean to offend you. I mean, we both have some language barriers to get through here.”

The corners of Nasir’s mouth turned up in a slight smile, “I was not offended. I was merely lost in a memory of my former life.” He met Daniels’ gaze, “It was a very long time ago.”

Worrying that he had just sent his interview out to pasture, he gave a goofy smile, “Well then, here is to the future.” He once more folded his hands onto the table, “What else would you like to ask?”

Nasir looked over at the list of questions once more, but dismissed them just as quickly. He sat for some time in silence and Daniels began to get uncomfortable. Just as he opened his mouth, Nasir asked, “Are you trained to kill?”

The seriousness of his tone and the sudden change in Nasir’s manner removed any humorous response that Daniels may have had, “I can take a life with numerous weapons, including my bare hands.”

“Have you ever killed anyone?” Nasir asked his voice as meek as a child. 

Daniels leveled his gaze, making eye contact with Nasir, “Yes, once. I had to protect one of my mates on the job.”

“Is it something that you take pleasure in?”

“No, it is a heavy thing to rob a man of life.”

Nasir nodded and ran his fingers over his cheek, as if wiping away and invisible tear, “Would you kill for me?”

The corners of Daniels’ mouth turned down, “If I had to do so, to protect your life, yes.”

Nasir nodded again. 

Feeling that this sudden amount of seriousness needed to be lifted, Daniels cleared his throat, “Well, let’s hope it never comes to that, eh? I mean, I am so big and scary looking that no one will ever try anything, right?” He smiled and added, “That is, if I am selected.”

Nasir returned a smile that was both playful and coy, “Yes…if…” Right then and there, Daniels knew that if he landed this assignment, his life would never be the same again. 

\- End 4


	5. Forest Terrors

_Fight or die his mind screamed, this was not an exercise in the yard. The cries of the fallen filled his ears and he fought with all he had not to join them. His body howled at the use of muscles never before forced to work in such a fashion, but there was no chance to rest. He could hear the rattle of armor and the clash of steal all around him._

_Pain like he had never known gripped his body as cold steal tore into him. Blood flowed freely as he fell to the ground gripping his shredded flesh as everything turned black._

_Between two worlds he seemed to hover, everything around him ashen and hung in muted tones. Voices called his name, but he could not answer. The spirits of the underworld were already claiming his tongue. But, something kept him for taking their cold hands into his own and following them down to the house of death._

_Fear and pain became all he knew for what felt as days, weeks…months as his life tickled through his fingers ever more. The smell of searing flesh kept Charon at bay. He knew that if he screamed it would mean certain death. He swallowed the pain and sent it below._

_There was no warmth, only the chill of sunless skies. He had no more strength. Life was spent and there was nothing more to give. The cool waters of the Styx began to wash over him as he lost himself in the mist seeing the faces of those long since gone from him._

_Through the darkness a light…a warm hand took his chin and lifted his face from the cold haze. Opening his eyes to the mortal world he looked into the sea. The ocean was before him in the eyes of a man whose smile brought back the sun._

Nasir awoke suddenly…his body shaking, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. It was another dream, just like the others. He had been having them for most of his life, but for some odd reason over the past few months they had been growing in intensity. 

Sitting up in the small bed, he wrapped his arms around his knees and began to rock back and forth. Someone had once told him that the dreams were the way his mind dealt with the pain. They were just fantastical representations of his horrible past. He had always believed that… until tonight. 

He normally awoke in complete terror, but something was different. While he was shaken, he was not afraid. There was something in those eyes that made him feel safe. Something in those eyes told him that the pain would stop. Something in those eyes that seemed so familiar.  
  
\- End 5


	6. Assignment on Rye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 6: Language**

It had been a week since the interview and not one of the candidates had been called. At least that was what Daniels had heard from his roommate, Murphy, who worked in the C.O.’s office. Ross was a little crushed, Baker couldn’t care less and one of the other candidates got a call back about another position in California. Daniels however, hadn’t been able to shake those deep and mysterious eyes from his mind. After three days, he assumed he wasn’t going to get the post and decided it was okay to let his mind begin to wander to less protective and more inappropriate thoughts about Nasir.

“Daniels!” a voice barked from his open doorway. 

He recognized the voice and quickly snapped to attention, “Yes, sir!”

Pack your shit,” his C.O. said.

“Sir?”

“You got the assignment,” his C.O. looked less than impressed. “Transport pulls out at 1300 for the safe house.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Don’t fuck this one up Daniels,” was the last thing his C.O. said before turning on his heel and departing. 

* * * * * * *  
Daniels had packed his side of the room in under an hour, but then again he didn’t have that much stuff. All of his clothes fit into one large duffle bag and the rest of his belongings, which were mostly weapons, went into a rolling streamer trunk. He didn’t really have many personal belongings, just a couple of books, a few photos, and some letters which he packed in with the weapons. 

The barracks for the Company were on the grounds of an old hotel. The hotel itself had been redone to make the housing for the agents and the surrounding buildings were made into other facilities. It worked since most of them were in and out on assignments so often. The rooms had been converted into studio-apartments and there were always two guys to a room. A few of the guys lived “off-base,” but they didn’t take the kind of assignments that the rest of them did. On more than one occasion, somebody didn’t come home. Most of the agents were former military or ex-police officers, so they knew the risks and were no strangers to loss. 

The biggest perk of the job was the pay. Most of the clients that the Company had paid top dollar for their protection services, knowing that it was well worth the money. A lot of the guys took their checks and blew them by taking expensive vacations to the far corners of the world. Daniels had done that a few times, but he banked most of his earnings and hoped to have enough to retire at 45 and move back home to Brisbane.

Once everything was packed, he realized that he still had two hours until his transport and headed over to the barber to finally get that haircut. There was no one in front of him and it took less than 15 minutes to clip him up. With still over an hour to go, he wandered over to the mess hall. He figured he would eat something and visit with the guys for bit since this would be last meal there for quite some time. The place was mostly empty with only a few of the newer guys sitting around a table talking quietly. He grabbed a bag of chips and a sandwich and went back to the lobby.

As he sat there, crunching on his lunch, he wondered what his C.O. had meant about him not “fucking up” this assignment. He had a spotless record and even two commendations for the incident three years ago. None of his clients had ever filed a complaint and certainly, as far as he knew, none of the other guys had a problem with him.

So…if it wasn’t him, it had to be the client. There was more to this Nasir than met the eye. He let out a long sigh and resolved that the truth would be revealed to him soon enough. 

-End 6


	7. Moving in Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniels and Nasir arrive at their new home, only to find out that things will be a lot closer than they had imagined. 
> 
> *Thank you for bearing with me during all the fluff...*

When he had arrived, another agent introduced himself as Mitchell and advised him that he was the senior field agent. He was given a tour of the older Federal Style home that had been recently converted to a safe house for the Company. Renovating the property could not have been an inexpensive task. The house had three stories above ground and a basement. It was 8840 square feet with 8 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms and included a parlor, gym, pool, guest house and a roof observatory. Granted, just about every other house in the area had the same extravagances. However, it needed to be large as the property would now house three clients along with their details. It floored Daniels that he was going to be living here for the next year. Mitchell ended his tour at his new bedroom on the second floor. 

He was excited to have his own bedroom, he had never had one. But, part of that exhilaration ended at the bathroom door. It was a shared bath…one he would be sharing with his client. Their bedrooms were once that of the children in the house and there had not been enough room to split the bathroom into two during the remodel. They had separate sinks with vanities, but it was a shared toilet that was in its own little room tucked alongside the shower tub.

*Awkward,* Daniels thought. He wasn’t sure how his client would like it and he was due to arrive at any moment. He was in the middle of unpacking his toiletries into the medicine cabinet and little drawers on his side of the dual sinks when he heard Mitchell call his name. 

Daniels hurried downstairs, intending to go out and meet Nasir, but as he reached for the door, it opened and another agent stepped in. He gave Daniels an annoyed look which caused him to grimace. It was raining and the guy held the door open as Nasir darted in attempting not to get soaked. His face was flustered, but when he saw Daniels it brightened a bit and he gave a little smile. 

“Welcome to your new home, “Daniels said, giving a quick nod. “It is good to see you again.”

“And you,” Nasir said.

“Go ahead with Daniels. The driver will bring the car around into the garage and bring in your bags,” Mitchell said. 

Nasir nodded and then turned his attention towards Daniels who proceeded to give him a thirty minute tour of the house. He basically walked him around and restated everything he had only learned a few hours ago himself. He noted how Nasir seemed pleased with his surroundings and wondered if he was indeed used to this amount of opulence. For that reason, Daniels kept the shock of them having to share a bathroom until the end. 

When they finally arrived into Nasir’s room, Daniels fully expected a matching eight-piece luggage set to be taking up most of the floor space. Instead, there was only one small suitcase and a personal bag that did not even match. 

Daniels looked back out the door, “Did they leave your stuff downstairs?”

“No, this is all I have, “Nasir said, looking at his bags. 

“Hmmm,” Daniels said, out loud. “Alright, this here is your room. I have already performed my sweep and made a couple of changes. I moved the dresser away from the windows a little. Even though they look into the side yard, I would prefer that you didn’t spend too much time in front of them. However, they do have one way tint installed. That means that during the day you can look out and no one can see in. But, at night, if your light is on they can see in, so please keep the blinds and curtains closed past sunset.” He held up his finger for a moment and placed it on his lips. On the outside, it looked as if he was gathering his thoughts, but in truth he was attempting to set aside images of Nasir in front of the window in nothing but a bathrobe. “Right, moving on. There is nothing below or above the window, so it is only a medium access threat.”

Nasir took a moment to look out the window. His room looked out over the grounds to the north of the house, meaning that he would never have any direct sunlight. As Daniels had said, there were no nearby trees, no fences or hedges just below the window. It was straight down to the lawn below. 

“In the unfortunate event that something does happen, your closet is a Safe Room.”

Looking over at the closet, Nasir’s got that knitted brow look that Daniels had loved during their interview. They both walked to the closet and Daniels flipped on the light switch inside. “The walls and door are reinforced with steel. Once you bolt the door, no one is getting in here. Near the back, there is a wash facility, fold down bunk and enough food to last you three days. Once your clothes are hung up, it is no longer visible. All of this is just in case…in case…”

Nasir looked up at him and his train of thought derailed. He was suddenly aware of their height and build difference. Daniels was 6’2”, heavily muscled and thick through the shoulders. Nasir was maybe 5’ 8" and he appeared to have a lithe form, but he couldn’t be sure through the through the awkward, baggy clothes he wore. 

“In case of what?” Nasir asked.

“Umm…,” he stammered for a second, trying to remember what he was saying. “In case the house is breached and all of the agents fall,” Daniels replied as coolly as he could. “Back up will arrive, but should it take a while to re-take the house, you will be safe in here.” At his words, Nasir’s shoulders slumped and looked to the floor. Without thinking, Daniels reached out and tenderly placed his hand on Nasir’s shoulder. He felt his body flinch, but said, “It is now my job to protect you…at all costs.”

Nasir looked back up at him and almost seemed to be pouting, “I pray that it never comes to that.”

Daniels just gave him a nod and moved his hand away. The moment had been surprisingly intimate, yet he did not feel ill at ease. He turned and walked out of the closet, “Now, about the bathroom.” 

-End 7


	8. Running Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniels and Nasir have their first night in the Safe House...and for Daniels it brings back old memories.

_Running…running…his chest hurt, but there was no stopping. Blood flowed freely from the wound in his thigh and down the back of his calf. Again, there was no time to address it…their enemy was right behind them, hot on their heels. They had the advantage, they knew these woods and of hidden cave not a mile away. The Romans had the advantage of weapons and armor. The surprise attack had cost them much. They had never thought that the Romans would attack in the middle of the night. Knowing that they were outnumbered, the decision was made to abandon the fight and flee for their lives. It was a stupid mistake and one that he feared would cost them their lives._

_Running…running… the pale light of dawn now giving the forest an eerie glow. The morning mist was thick in the mountains and he dared to hope that it would be enough to conceal them. The wound in his chest was deep, causing a substantial blood loss that now began to weaken him._

_He could hear the heavy breathing just over his left shoulder and took comfort knowing that his brother was near. They were all that they had left. The Romans had taken the rest. Slowing his pace, his brother took the lead. As he ran past, his eyes looked over him for wounds. He had some blood coming from his arm, but nothing that appeared life threatening. This gave him some peace._

_A hidden rock cost his brother his footing and he fell to the forest floor. The sound his head made as it hit tree echoed around them both. Paying no mind to his own torn flesh, he fell to his knees and grabbed him up into his arms. He was still breathing, but unconscious and the relief washed over him._

_Wrapping his brother over his shoulders, he stood on shaking limbs. He couldn't run, but he could manage a slow walk for some time. The pain in his leg was on the verge of becoming unbearable when his eyes spotted the tree that marked the cave. Jubilation. He was there…they would once again slip from the Romans grasp._

_The snap of a twig and the reflection of the morning light off something metallic…man made. Hope crashed down around him as they emerged from the trees, far too great in number. Defeat and fatigue took hold. Sinking into the soft moss beneath his feet he cradled his brother in his arms. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he bent over to kiss him on the forehead, “Forgive me brother…”_

Daniels woke up with a start. His weapon in his hand and pointed at the soldiers who had come to claim him. There was no one there. He was alone. His brother was gone. He fell back into his pillows, but his head grazed the headboard. It would take several nights for him to become accustomed to his new surroundings. 

Tucking the gun back into its holster under the pillow, he rubbed the top of his head. It smarted, but there would be no lasting damage. The light was just starting to filter in through the blinds and the sheer drapes gave the room an odd blue glow. Lying there, he relived the dream. It was so much like all the others he had. That all too familiar feeling of running…always running. He was tired of it. Somewhere in the back of his now throbbing head, he believed that this new assignment was the end to his running. 

Deciding to get a start on the day, he got up and headed into the bathroom. He had expected a complete meltdown from Nasir over the bathroom situation, but he was quickly learning that all of his preconceived notions regarding this client were false. Nasir had simply looked at the bathroom and then asked Daniels of his opinion. 

“I have shared a bathroom for most of my life…so…” Daniels shrugged.

“As have I,” Nasir replied. 

Once that had been settled, Daniels bid him good night and retired to his room. He spent around thirty minutes unpacking his few personal belongings before going to bed. He closed and locked his bedroom door, but he left the door to the bathroom open a few inches. As the sound carried, Daniels noted that Nasir had done the same. Sure enough, when he walked into the bathroom, he noted the door into Nasir’s room was indeed open. 

Curiosity took hold of him and he began to cross the white tile to the other door. *Just a peek,* he thought. *I’m supposed to be protecting him… so I am just checking on him.* He was trying to justify his nosey behavior to himself. The shuffling of feet on the other side of the door sent him darting over to his sink. He quickly picked up his toothbrush and shoved it in his mouth, absent toothpaste. 

The door pushed open and Nasir walked in. He was dressed in a pair of mismatched plaid pajamas and his ebony hair was a disheveled mess on his head. The two times he had seen Nasir, his hair had always been pulled neatly into a partial ponytail. It was loose and spilling over his shoulders and was much longer than Daniels had thought. Nasir simply nodded at Daniels before entering the small room that contained the toilet and then closed the door behind him. Daniels took the opportunity to get some paste on his brush. 

He was rinsing out his mouth when Nasir emerged and came to wash his hands. They could see each other in the large mirror, but were attempting not to look at one another for the sake of privacy as they each performed their morning rituals. Daniels did note that Nasir had dark circles under his eyes and no wonder, he had been up half the night. 

Putting the finishing touches on his hair, Daniels walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. Just as he cleared the door, he called back, “I’ll see you downstairs.”

-End 8


	9. Making Omelets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that breakfast would reveal yet more of the mystery surrounding Nasir.

He had been sitting quietly looking through the paper and eating his eggs for nearly ten minutes before Nasir came down to join him dressed in a pair of khaki Dockers and an olive green polo shirt. Daniels couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows. During the interview, Nasir had been dressed very smartly in a well fitted suit. The clothes he was wearing today did not seem to match his personality. He thought back to when Nasir had arrived yesterday and remembered that he had been dressed in baggy black pants and a dark blue T-shirt. It wasn’t what Daniels had expected at all. Another difference today was his hair. It was all pulled into a ponytail on the nape of his neck with not one loose strand anywhere near his face. 

Before Nasir could sit down, Daniels said, “Pop open the door over there and tell the cook what y’ll have. Today he is making omelets.”

Looking at the kitchen door, Nasir nodded. Daniels had told him that the house had a full time staff, but he had not expected a cook. That was a blessing as he had absolutely no experience at it and probably could not even boil water. He pushed the door open a few inches and began to peer in.

“What’ll have?” Lenny the cook called out, causing Nasir to jump back.

“Forgive me,” Nasir said. “I would like simply egg and cheese, please.”

“What did you say?” 

“I would like egg and cheese.”

“Eggs is what I got…what else was that?”

Daniels had to stifle a laugh. Nasir’s accent did not seem to do well with double ‘E’ sound in cheese. But, he wasn’t laughing at Nasir. Lenny had given him hell about his accent as well. 

Nasir repeated himself once more, slowly pronouncing every letter, “Eggs and cheeeese.”

“That’s it? No bacon?”

“No, thank you, sir,” Nasir replied, politely. 

“Be right out,” Lenny barked back and Nasir closed the door. 

Daniels was intrigued by their interaction. Once again Nasir was more than he appeared to be. At first, he had assumed that he was some rich kid placed into protection, but his clothing, baggage, and now his manners with ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ told him that there was again something more. He smiled at him as he sat down at the long table across from him. There was a craft of orange juice and Daniels poured himself another glass before offering across the table. “How’d you sleep?” He was making polite conversation, even though he knew the answer to his question.

Taking the craft, Nasir nodded to him in appreciation, “I did not sleep much.” He poured himself the juice and began shaking his head. “It will take a few days for me to become accustomed to the softness of the bed which I have been given.”

“We can ask about getting you a new bed,” he said, taking another bite of his eggs.

“No,” Nasir responded, perhaps a little too quickly. “I have… I have enough already. There is no need.”

Daniels nodded.

“And you? How was your rest?” Nasir took a drink from is glass. 

“About the same. The bed is a lot bigger than anything I have ever had, so that is going to take some getting used to. Also, I was up listening to the sounds of the house.” Daniels said, picking up his toast. Nasir tilted his head to the side a little, something Daniels had already learned that meant he was confused. “I am in a new space and every structure makes different sounds as it settles at night. I need to learn what sounds the house makes so I will know the difference if there is ever trouble.”

Nasir gave him a little smile, “It is good that you take your work seriously while having such an… outgoing personality.”

Almost choking on his toast, Daniels laughed, “Is that a polite way of saying that I am a goof off?”

“Perhaps it is,” Nasir replied, laughing for moment also.

“You are spot on though. I may use humor in a lot of things to lift the stress, but not when it comes to my work.” He sat down his fork, “Speaking of which, we need to discuss what will go on beyond these walls when the time comes. While you are on the property, you are free to do whatever you like, but outside of those gates, it is a different story.”

Nodding, Nasir began to agree with him when Lenny entered the room with his plate. “Egg and cheese,” he said, trying to mimic Nasir’s accent and failing miserably. “And what about you Dundee? Anything else?”

“If you are willing to cook another like this one…I won’t turn it away and there will be nothing on my plate when it hits the sink,” Daniels said, smiling from ear to ear. Lenny grumbled as he left the room and Daniels had a bit of a chuckle, “Mind you, never make him angry. He’d spit in your food I’d imagine.”

Shocked, Nasir looked at the door and then his plate. When he looked back up there was a little concern in his eyes, “Truly?”

“Nah.. Just kidding,” he answered, easing Nasir and removing the look of terror from his face. Nasir nodded and then began to eat. Daniels could help but watch him. He had perfect dining manners, from his napkin placed delicately into his lap to the very carriage of his fork from the plate to his lips. When he cut his eggs, he did so with the knife and the utensils never made a sound on the plate. Next to him, Daniels felt like a barbarian with a haunch of meat over an open fire. “So, during our interview, we talked about the different approaches to this bodyguard stuff. Which is it that you would prefer?”

Placing his fork down on the table next to his plate, Nasir picked up his napkin and gently dabbed the corners of his mouth before replacing the linen into his lap. He lowered his eyes for a moment and then look up directly into Daniels eyes, “I would not like to draw unnecessary attention to myself. I am concerned that having a man, such as you, following me around everywhere would raise un-needed suspicions in others. I would like to know that you are there, but to not be…seen… by all of those around me. Do you understand?”

His face parted into a bright smile that brought out the dimples on his cheeks. Nodding his head once, he replied, “Not seen… but I will be as shadow.”


	10. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir is busy making new friends while the constant having to look and not touch is starting to get to Daniels.

It had been a month since Daniels assignment with Nasir had begun and all was running smoothly. Their first week had been spent getting to know each other, the house, their roommates, and the university campus. It was a smaller school in the up-state area and Nasir had made it very clear that he wanted to blend in with the students around him as he pursued his degree. Nonetheless, the upper members of the school administration were aware that there were two separate individuals in the safekeeping of the Company at their institution. For this reason, Daniels had been allowed to get into the classrooms prior to the students arrival and perform all of his necessary checks.

Once classes started, it was awkward for Daniels to be back in a classroom after so many years away. He quickly remembered that sports had been the only thing that he had ever enjoyed. Nasir meanwhile, appeared to be relishing at his time in the lecture halls. His eyes were bright as they absorbed knowledge. They were in all of same courses, but never sat with one another. Nor did they associate while on campus. During the first week of classes, when there had been a potential threat, Daniels had approached him while he stood with another student. To counter any prospective damage to his cover, once he realized that it was nothing, he asked Nasir if he could get a copy of his notes from class because he had missed part of what the professor had said.

As much as Nasir had said prior to school starting that he wanted to keep to himself, a few students had gone out of their way in seeking friendship. The worst offender in Daniels’ opinion was an overly bubbly and slightly annoying, young woman who had watched far too many episodes of Criminal Minds. She tended to dress a little like the character Penelope Garcia and many of the other students appeared to write her off as a weirdo. But, after several conversations with Nasir, he opened up to her and began to spend his time in between classes with her in the park. 

Days when they sat in the grass under a tree talking, Daniels would take up a bench just out of sight and pretend to read his textbooks. At first he was blowing off the coursework because the grades meant nothing to him. The second week of classes Nasir had chided him for not taking the opportunity to learn something new. Now, Daniels would be up at night within the safe house completing assignments, studying for tests and even double checking his math homework.

While they were in the house, Nasir and Daniels had an entirely different relationship. Where Nasir appeared cold and distant on campus, within the safe house he was friendly. At times this dichotomy affected Daniels in ways he wish it didn’t. He was beginning to notice more and more that his concern for his client was growing beyond the scope of his assignment. Certainly, when he had first met Nasir he found him attractive, he had even played out a few head fantasies before his assignment. However, now that he was glued to the guy, that attraction was beginning to affect his performance on the job. 

During the third week of classes, he had to contain himself when a flamboyant classmate, who was obviously sweet on him, had insisted on taking Nasir shopping. It seemed this gentleman was deeply moved by Nasir’s apparent lack of wardrobe. That was the only day that Daniels had let Nasir out of his sight and it was the longest four hours of his life. 

They both agreed that it would be too risky if Daniels followed them to the clothing store. Instead, Nasir asked his roommate Eamon if he would come with them. In doing so, Eamon’s personal guard, Conrad, was present while they were in the store. The clothing that his classmate and Eamon had picked out better fit Nasir’s personality. 

He now had apparel that consisted of tightly fitting dress shirts, matching vests and jeans that hugged his hips. For his non-school days he had T-shirts and loose fitting jeans, but they still clung to his lithe form. Even his shoes made more sense now. He alternated between a pair of laced dress shoes and a pair of black Converse All Stars. It all was pushing Daniels to a breaking point. 

-End 10


	11. Rubber Ducky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for - boriqua522
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 11: Language**

Nasir could hear the shower running and Daniels splashing within. He normally would not intrude when he was bathing, but this morning his need was greater than his manners. After knocking, he heard Daniels call out.

Opening the door a few inches, he said, “Please, forgive my intrusion, I have need of the facilities.”

“No worries.”

With those words, Nasir rushed into the bathroom and closed his door behind him to keep the heat in. He was struck briefly at the amount of clothing and towels all over the bathroom floor and the complete disorder on Daniel’s side of the sink. However, his need to relieve himself outweighed his private scrutiny of the man’s housekeeping capabilities and he hurried into the small room that had only a toilet. 

“Don’t flush,” Daniels called out to him, after he had closed the door. “The water pressure in this house sucks!”

Nasir tried to ignore him. He had noted on several occasions that Daniels had obviously spent most of his life in rough company. One example was him leaving the door open when he relived himself. In addition, he had no shred of decency as he would commonly speak to him, over his shoulder, while doing it. Knowing his military background, this made sense. However, his lack of tidiness in the bathroom was conflicting to that point of view. He remembered the soldiers in Hamadan. They were of the same degree of brashness, but they were the epitome of cleanliness. Granted, they were not in the least bit friendly towards anyone but one another. 

Daniels was a stark contrast to the environment in which he had been raised. At first he had found Daniels gruff manner abrasive, but now he was beginning to enjoy his unreserved nature. He was a free spirit who laughed at life, though at times he would still illicit a deep sigh of disapproval for some of his childish actions. He was so deep in his thoughts that he almost forgot Daniels request… almost. His hand froze over the handle for a second, but then pressed the lever down.

“FUCK!” Daniels cried out as both the water pressure and temperature changed suddenly.

Nasir laughed quietly, but opened the door and quickly regained his cool composure, “Oh...forgive me…I forgot.”

“Ohhh damn!” Daniels said as the water began to return to normal. “That’ll wake you up right quick!”

Still smiling to himself, Nasir approached the sink, “May I wash my hands?”

“Sure, why not,” Daniels chuckled. “I was thinking that maybe this weekend we could go to that exhibit that the professor was talking about. I mean, I am not normally one for those kinds of things, but she made it sound like it might be worthwhile. I mean I was thinking how…”

Listening to him as he washed his hands, Nasir looked up into the mirror at the reflection of the shower doors behind him. The steam had not yet settled on the glass and he could make out Daniels form as he washed his hair. As his eyes attempted to focus on what he was seeing, he no longer heard what Daniels was saying. 

The frosted glass doors had a decorative band that was clear and through that Nasir could make out more than blurry details. While it was less than an inch wide, when he strained his eyes he could see the finely toned muscles of Daniels’ abdomen. He wasn’t bulky or chiseled, but rather beautifully crafted like an ancient Greek statue. 

As Daniels turned to rinse out his hair, still blathering about what Nasir did not know, the small linear window now gave him a glimpse of where his back gently curved out to form the top of his buttocks. That appealing arch caused him to stir. 

“So, does that sound like a plan?” Daniels asked, turning off the water and Nasir quickly brought his attention back to the sink. 

He only muttered a response as he shut off the water and began to dry his hands. 

The shower door slid open, “What was that?” 

Nasir dared not turn, he closed his eyes and cleared his throat, “Yes, we can do that if you would like.” 

“Cool.”

Nasir had no idea as to what he had just agreed to. Once he was certain that he would not betray himself, he turned around to face the man who was now wearing only a small white towel wrapped around his waist. He was using a smaller one to dry his hair.

“Yeah, I figure you are the one always telling me to take this school stuff more seriously,” he said, stepping out of the shower-tub. As he did, the towel parted and exposed a thigh that appeared to Nasir as if it had been sculpted out of clay.

Daniels didn't notice his client’s reaction to his half naked form. He simply tramped over his nightclothes as he crossed the bathroom to the vanity. Bending down to retrieve something from under his sink, the towel gave way and slipped to the floor.

“Whoops,” he laughed, reaching for it. 

Nasir was out the door in less than a heartbeat and quickly pulled it shut behind him. Leaning back against the wall, he took in several deep breaths to calm himself. Daniels didn't have just one set of dimples. 

-End 11


	12. Perks of the Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniels invades on Nasir in a private moment.
> 
>   **Chapter 12: Language**

The safe house had everything that anyone could ever want and it was quite honestly a spoiling experience for Daniels. Lenny did all the cooking and even washed the dishes. His wife, Agnes, was the housekeeper and saw that there was never a speck of dust in any of the communal living areas. She would not clean their rooms, but she made sure that they had clean sheets once a week. The boys were in charge of their own bed making, however. 

It took some getting used to, but she insisted on doing all of the laundry. “I don’t want you Neanderthals messing up my machine!” she had said, being just as charming as Lenny. All of the household were responsible for writing their initials onto the tags of their clothing to insure that they were returned to the proper person. Unclaimed and unmarked clothing went out in a weekly donation that Agnes made to her church. Once they all became accustomed to it, it became a really nice perk of the job. 

The house too made Daniels feel like he was living in a resort. It had a library, a study, a parlor, living room, mini-theatre and a gym that were all at his disposal. Not to mention the grounds which included a large lawn area with trees and a fabulous stone faced pool with a waterfall. Granted it was getting a little too cold to swim, but the enclosed hot tub would be available all winter.

*Yeah, this is the worst assignment, ever,* Daniels thought to himself as he descended the stairs into the basement gym. He loved being able to work out whenever he wanted and not having to share the equipment with a bunch of other guys. 

As he began to walk through the doorway something stopped him cold. The air in the room felt different. It smelled different as well. The gym normally had a pungent odor of sweat mixed with Lysol. Today there was a strange fragrance, a minute mixture of vanilla and clove oil. It was familiar to him and it only took an instant to realize that he had smelled it before. It was Nasir’s scent. 

Without making a sound he crept into the room and peered around the corner. The room was surrounded in mirrors, so Daniels was able to position himself to see in while concealing himself in the shadows. 

Soft light partially filled the room illuminating a figure in the far corner that appeared to be crouching down on the open floor area away from the machines. Seeing this, Daniels first reaction was to rush in, but then the figure moved and stretched out on the floor. By the ebony black ponytail that was now visible, it was clearly Nasir and he seemed to be…doing Yoga. 

Daniels chuckled to himself and began to take a step forward. He was going to go in there and give him so much shit for being “bendy.” But, both smile and laugh faded as he watched Nasir rise up into a sitting position, place his hands on the floor in beside him and then his arms took his body’s weight. Slowly, leaning forward, he rolled his body upwards and pressed into a handstand. As he held it, Daniels held his breath. Hands placed firmly on the floor, Nasir arched his back and his legs fell into an aerial front splits. When he pointed his toes, Daniels swallowed his gum. 

Bringing his legs back together, Nasir switched the directions of them. This time, his right leg went forward while the left leg went back. He held this position nearly 30 seconds before bringing them back over his head and straightening his back. He pressed up for but a moment before bending his arms, arching his back again, and gradually bringing legs over his head, he rested them flat on the floor. He was now in a complete backbend and Daniels was beside himself. He had seen some of the female agents do this, but never had he seen it done by a guy...except for in the men’s gymnastics team during the Olympics. Without any assistance, from this awkward position, Nasir himself straightened back up right. 

Shaking out his arms and legs, he also rolled his head back a forth a few times before standing straight up with his arms overhead. He bent left and then right before slowly sinking to the polished floor in the side splits. Daniels brains scattered and he had to look away. His mind began to fill with images of what else that amount of flexibility could achieve. He silently gasped at the thought of those legs wrapped tightly around his waist or even straddling him. He took several quiet breaths while he tried to regain himself. Once he had recovered, he went back for more. 

At first he did not see him and wondered if he was at risk of being discovered. But, no sooner had he thought of turning and walking away, Nasir reappeared. On completely silent bare feet he moved around the floor with fluid grace. His dance was not erotic, but Daniels was caught up in the sensuality of it. He now understood why he was built the way that he was. He was small, lithe, compact, certainly a gymnast and a classically trained dancer. 

Gliding across the floor he looked like a ribbon. One part of his body would move and the rest would follow. He spun on the ball of his foot, his pony tail following every turn. When he ceased to spin he bent forward and his fingers brushed the floor in front of him. He spun again, the opposite direction and when he stopped his flexibility once again astonished Daniels. He bent backwards and his fingers gently touched the smooth wood. His eyes looked behind him as he bent over and Daniels could have sworn that he had been seen when Nasir straightened up abruptly. 

Jumping out of the room, Daniels caught his breath. His heart was racing and he was clearly aroused. He coughed quietly and adjusted his gym shorts. He suddenly did not feel the need to work out. His needs suddenly were elsewhere and he quickly returned to his room to satisfy them. 

 

-End 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a doodle on a napkin at work on my lunch break. I can home and roughed it out. Okay... in the story Nasir is barefoot... here...well socks! haha!
> 
> [](http://s69.photobucket.com/user/Darkstar357/media/NasirHandstand.jpg.html)   
> 


	13. Clean up on Aisle 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves to go shopping... and when the weather changes suddenly Daniels and Nasir have their first adventure outside of the safe house and the school grounds. But, will Metallica be a deal breaker on their new friendship?
> 
> *Edited 05.05.13 - finally worked out their exact location and discovered that there is a mall much closer than 30 miles.*

Nasir had been surprisingly quiet the days following the gym intrusion and Daniels feared that he had indeed been spotted spying on him. However, Nasir was a gentleman and did not call him out. There was an early, sudden and very severe drop in the temperature in late September. It appeared on the weather reports that the jet stream was had some kind of vendetta because it was diving straight at them from the arctic circle. Neither Nasir nor Daniels were prepared for winter just yet. After they froze at school all day, they agreed that another shopping trip was in order. Only this time, they were going together after classes let out for the afternoon.

Daniels agreed to drive them over to the mall in one of the Company cars. He was an exceptional driver and Nasir had no problems...except for the radio. It was tuned into a hard rock station and Daniels was doing some slight head banging when Nasir reached over and turned off the radio.

“Hey?” Daniels said. “I like that song.”

“Song? You call that music?” Nasir was visibly flustered. “I can not be content riding in this vehicle and listen to THAT another moment!”

“Alright, alright…sheesh,” It was the first time that Daniels had ever seen his client that upset. “What would you rather listen to?”

Nasir turned and looked out the window, “Anything but that.”

It took a few tries, but Daniels found a more subdue station that played music he could also stomach, but it made for a very long car ride just across town. 

When they arrived at the mall, Daniels followed Nasir into the store he had shopped at with Eamon and his classmate. They had their winter coats on sale in order to attract business and it was working…the place was packed. This unnerved Daniels. He asked Nasir to stay close by him while he performed a sweep of the place. 

“Why?”

“I have never been in this store before and remember, I need to know everything about a place in order to insure your safety,” Daniels said, his annoyance clear in his tone. 

“Then I shall wait here while you do this.”

“No,” Daniels barked, but then contained himself. “Please, Nasir…just walk the store with me and set my mind at ease.”

Looking up into his eyes, Nasir could see his seriousness in the matter, “Very well.”

The two of them walked the perimeter of the store and Daniels made a metal note of the emergency exits, dressing rooms and other points of interest. Once he was done, his agitations dissipated into the very air, “Alright, let’s do some shopping, eh?”

They spent the next two hours trying on numerous coats and even a few new winter outfits. Daniels had always been a get in, get it in three colors, and get out kind of guy. Yet, this evening he was generally enjoying himself. They were taking turns in the dressing room and after Nasir had come out to ask his opinion a few times, they turned it into a fashion show for one another. Nasir had tried a few things on that were so outlandish that at one point Daniels pretended to rip out his eyes and fall dead to the floor. It was one of many laughs that they enjoyed. 

They were in the process of making their final selections when Nasir found a shirt he wanted to try on. He beamed and ducked into the dressing room without Daniels noticing. Looking over a rack of T-shirts, it took 15 seconds for Daniels to realize that Nasir was no longer beside him. Spinning quickly on his heel, his eyes began searching the faces of those nearby when he heard something that sounded like someone in distress. Dropping the items he had in his arms, he bolted into the dressing area and kicked in the door. This took Nasir, naked from the waist up, by complete surprise. 

“Daniels!” he screamed covering himself.

Realizing his mistake, Daniels backed out of room holding up his hands, “Whoops…,” he said, pulling the door closed. “I lost sight of you and panicked.”

There was a grumble from behind the louvered door. 

“Hey, I turned and you were gone. Then I heard a noise and I thought…”

“I caught my hair on a button,” Nasir interrupted. He came out not a moment later, pulling on the shirt that he had worn into the store. He was still upset, but he calmed down fairly quickly when he saw just how dreadful Daniels obviously felt. He looked like a lonely puppy sitting in a store window. “Forgive me. I did not inform you of my intent to try on the shirt. I did not mean to startle you.”

Scratching his head, Daniels made a funny face, “Yeah, I really shouldn't have kicked that door in. Let’s go before they sue me.”

-End 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So, I didn't get a chance to really pour over this one on the proof reading... 200 bags of lithics, 1 (of 2)-10 page papers, 1 - Power Point presentation and a handout later.... FRIED!....Bed....)
> 
> Thank you all for your comments. I know this is a little slow going... I promise the next two chapters will have you on the edge of your seats. Also, once school is out I plan on doing a few sketches as well. We will keep Nagron alive!


	14. Blind Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steak and a fistfight... is that on the menu?
> 
> Daniels and Nasir enjoy a dinner, but when someone tries to grab Nasir in the parking lot he gets to witness first hand his protector's FURY!
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 14: Graphic Depictions Of Violence and Language**

After loading all of their purchases into the trunk of the car, they headed out from the mall parking lot. They both agreed that they were hungry and Nasir made the suggestion that they stop and eat before returning home for the night. 

“I will even stay at your heel while you walk around the restaurant without complaint,” Nasir teased. He understood why Daniel’s did what he did, but he still found certain aspects of his position at little outlandish. 

Laughing, Daniels countered his sarcasm, “Or we could just get drive thru and eat in the car.” 

“No, please. I wish to sit down and have a formal meal. I grow tired of burgers and french fries from the school cafeteria,” Nasir groaned. He did eat at home often and Lenny was an amazing cook, but he desired a formal restaurant with a menu he could choose from and a waiter that would bring it to him. 

“What kind of food are you in the mood for then? Italian? Mexican? Mediterranean?”

Without thinking, Nasir reached over and placed his hand on Daniels arm, “Please you chose.” When he felt Daniels flinch under his fingers, he quickly drew his hand back. Had his touch offended his or simply took him by surprise? He dared not ask, he was too embarrassed. “I will enjoy whatever it is that you decide.”

“If that is the case we would end up at Denny’s,” Daniels laughed, apparently not upset about Nasir’s unwelcome touch. “No, I wouldn’t do that to you. I’ll find someplace nice.”

They ended up at an Outback Steakhouse with a flirty waitress that insisted on asking Daniels three times if his accent was real or if he was just teasing her. “Oh, trust me…playing with you is the last thing on my mind. It’s real.”

Over dinner they talked about school and Betty's newest outrageous outfit. It struck Nasir as odd that Daniels had never met his friend, but he knew so much about her. "It was the background check that I ran on her," he winked. 

After he said that, an uncomfortable silence crept over them both. They each had so many questions that they wanted to ask of the other, but the nature of their professional relationship caused them to hold back. Daniels wanted to know more about his "private life" in Hamadan and Suez. Nasir wanted to know more about this far off place called Australia and if all men were as bold and brash as he. But, neither said a word for some time, until Daniels made a remark about the restaurant's outlandish decor.

They had so much food on their plates that each of them had leftovers to take home once they had had their fill. Nasir insisted on picking up the check and after a small amount of fuss, Daniels agreed, only if he got to leave the tip. 

As they approached their sides of the car, they were laughing about how the waitress insisted on Daniels saying her name three or four times before they left. “Brittany... really, Brittany... Yeah, never coming here again,” Daniels said, as he smiled over at Nasir. 

He heard it before he saw it and acting instantly. Dropping his leftovers in the parking lot beneath his feet, he leapt into action. He was up on the hood of the car in a millisecond, using it as a diving board to tackle the individual that grabbed the sleeve of Nasir’s coat. All three of them hit the pavement and the to-go bag Nasir had been holding went flying behind him. Daniels first priority was to get the guy off of Nasir. He did so by grabbing the man’s hand and bending it backwards. The guy screamed in pain and released his grip. 

Nasir had been trained, like all clients that in the event of this kind of assault, his responsibility was to get clear of his attacker and the agent. This would allow the agent to do what needed to be done without the risk of harming his charge. While he had excelled at this during his training, here in the real world he found himself in too much shock to follow protocols. Once the guy had released his arm, he scooted backwards a few feet, but found his back pressed against the door of the locked car. From where he sat, the entire struggle between the two men took place practically in his lap. 

The guy was smaller than Daniels, but he must have had some hand to hand combat training. They grappled on the asphalt and each landed numerous blows on the other. For the briefest of moments the assailant got the upper hand and managed to get Daniels under him. But, Daniels had size and strength on his side. Through a few swings and punches, he lifted both himself and the attacker off the ground and got his large hands around the guy’s throat. Picking him up into the air, he slammed him back down onto the ground with such force that even Nasir heard bones break. A moment later his was on top of the man pounding his face with his fists.

It had been a long time since he had used his training for anything but practice and he lost himself in a rage. Again and again he pounded the man’s face with his knuckles. Soon it became difficult to tell what of the blood splattering all around them was that of the man on the ground or that of Daniels’ hands. 

“Daniels,” a small voice cried out behind him ripping him from his blood lust. His hand was raised to deliver one more strike, but it remained suspended as he looked down at the bloodied mess beneath him. Standing slowly, he looked back at Nasir, huddled against the car. His eyes were large and reflected the orange light of the parking lot. His face was one of terror as he too slowly stood up, his eyes fixed on Daniels'. 

Reaching into his coat pocket, Daniels pulled out the keys and pressed the button that unlocked the doors. “Get in,” was all he needed to say. Nasir turned quickly and got into the car. Daniels however, turned back the man on the pavement. He was a battered mess, but was still breathing. Crouching down, he whispered into the man’s bloodied face, “Fuck with us again, and I will kill you.”

-End 14


	15. Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the parking lot skirmish brings more than tears.

The car ride back to the safe house had been silent. Neither one of them knew what to say after what had happened. Nasir had curled himself into a ball on the front seat and Daniels was trying to see out of the eye that was not swollen shut in order to drive. When they arrived at the house, everyone had already gone to bed and it was quiet. Daniels left the packages in the car and went in with Nasir behind him. He went directly to the bathroom and began washing himself up to assess the damage done. His lip was split, his left eye was wasted and his knuckles looked like he had rubbed them against a cheese grader. He knew he had some bruised ribs, but he didn't think any of them were broken. 

He was resting against the vanity when Nasir entered the bathroom from his side. His eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. When he saw the damage on Daniels’ face, they could no longer be held at bay. Nasir crossed the space quickly and Daniels turned to face him.

“You suffer because of me,” Nasir said.

A smile started to cross Daniels’ face, but it hurt too much and he stopped himself, “You should see the other guy. Wait, you were there.” He sighed and looked back into the mirror. “It will heal in time, no worries. And don’t worry about me suffering, I took a couple Tylenol.”

“You make light of this, yet you saved my life tonight.”

“Hey, it’s my job, remember?” Daniels said, looking back at Nasir. “And I wouldn't go so far as to say I saved your life. We don’t really know what that guy’s intentions were. Maybe he just wanted an autograph or something.”

“Stop!” Nasir cried out. “You must not make jokes about this. You could have lost your life to that man this night and the responsibility of your death would be mine. Yet, you toss it aside saying it is simply your duty!” The tears ran over his cheeks and down his chin. The sight of him weeping was too much for Daniels.

Reaching out, he gently took Nasir’s chin into his battered hand, “Protecting you is more than just my job.” Bending down, he closed the gap between them and placed a chaste kiss on Nasir’s lips. Nasir did not pull away, but he did not reciprocate either. 

As Daniels straightened back up, he looked down and noticed that Nasir’s face was completely blank. He was simply staring straight ahead, not even seeing him. He took a step back and the movement caused Nasir to look up at him. His eyes were vacant, almost lifeless. He made eye contact briefly, but turned and moved towards his door only pausing briefly to look back at the bloodied mess of clothes and towels on the bathroom floor and sinks. 

“Yeah, I’ll clean this mess up,” is all Daniels could manage to say before Nasir turned once more and closed the door behind him. 

-End 15


	16. Need to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Nasir's attacker comes out...
> 
> **Chapter 16: Language**

The day after the attack, Daniels’ commanding officer arrived first thing in the morning to take their statements for the report. Part of Nasir’s questioning involved being asked if he felt that Daniels had acted inappropriately in any way. Nasir stated twice that he had not, but when the C.O. asked him a third time, he became severely agitated with the man. 

He was almost screaming when he replied, “I have told you two times now that I do not feel that he was in any way improper. He could have been killed and yet you ask of me, again and again, if he followed your procedure. I do not know what you seek in your answers from me!” With those words, he got up from the table and stormed out of the room. 

When Daniels was asked why Nasir had reacted so vehemently towards the C.O.’s questions, he was honest in his response, “I don’t believe having a bodyguard was his idea. He resents the idea that anyone should be hurt trying to protect him.” 

After the interviews were over and all the paperwork completed on site, another agent was left at the house while Daniels was transported to the Company medical facility to receive treatment for his wounds. The doctor requested that he stay overnight, but at the threat of losing part of his face…he discharged him. 

The manner in which Nasir treated Daniels when he returned was colder than the weather. He did not speak to him for two days and when he did it was a short and curt request for the butter at the breakfast table. Daniels had hoped to pull him aside and speak to him, but any hope of that was dashed when his C.O. arrived later that afternoon. 

With a pile of paperwork in his hands, he pulled both Daniels and Nasir into the study for a chat. “The guy who attacked you was rushed to the hospital after being found in the parking lot by another patron of the restaurant a few minutes after you left.”

“Great!” Daniels said. “Were you able to get someone in there to interrogate him and find out who hired him to try and grab Nasir?”

“From our investigation it has been determined that he wasn't hired by anyone to “grab” Nasir,” the C.O. folded his hands onto the table. “He was drunk and told the guy who found him that he was was going to ask for some bus money.”

Nasir gasped and his hand shot up to cover his mouth as it fell open. He looked over at Daniels and his shock was plain as day. 

“He’s lying!” Daniels countered. “There is no way that guy was drunk. He fought like a fucking commando!”

Clearing his throat, the C.O. showed his obvious displeasure at Daniels’ outburst, “He was drunk and I have the hospital records to prove it. In addition, he fought like a commando because he is a Marine veteran. Granted, he has fallen on hard times which in turn has led him to drinking.”

The curses that Daniels began to mutter under his breath could be heard by the other two men in the room. He was rubbing his hands back and forth over his forehead, almost forgetting the swelling of his left eye. “Is he going to press charges?” he asked.

“We are not sure yet. His jaw has since been wired shut and…”

Nasir shot up out of his chair and ran out of the room. He had had enough. His normally silent feet could be heard running down the wood hall and up the stairs. It was followed by a very secure slamming of not only his bedroom door, but of the bathroom door as well. 

“Am I fired?” Daniels ask, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

“That will be up to your client and judging by his reaction, you should start packing.” The man stood up and gave a disapproving look, “I told you not to fuck this one up.”

“Hey! You should be backing me up on this one!” Daniels said, standing up. “I did what I was trained to do. A guy, comes out of the shadows and grabs my client. Am I suppose say ‘excuse me…can you state your intent here?’ Bullshit! You take him down and ask questions later.”

“I do not have a problem with your following procedure on protecting the client. What I do have a problem with is your apparent loss of control judging by the damage you did to the man’s face.” He sighed, looking down that the folders he held in his hand, “And the two broken ribs and ruptured spleen.”

Daniels grimaced.

“I am going to have to write a reprimand and it will be placed in your permanent file. As for the guy pressing charges…the Company will offer to pay all of his medical expenses and you better hope like hell that he doesn't decide to sue us.” Tucking the files under his arm, he began to head for the door, “As for your client. You need to do some kind of damage control there. I can tell that this entire incident has put a very bad taste in his mouth.”

*No, that was me kissing him,* Daniels thought to himself. “I will do what I can, sir. But, if I may ask…why is this client so important? I mean, he's more like a refugee. I have a hard time believing…”

“That is ‘Need to Know’ and none of your concern,” he replied and walked out of the room. 

-End 16


	17. Emotional Roller Coaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After days of being ignored, Daniels finally confronts Nasir on the silent treatment since the fight and.... the kiss. But, will he get the answer he wants to hear.
> 
> **Chapter 17: Language**

Daniels had knocked on Nasir’s door when he went upstairs, but it was only met with silence. The next day they returned to campus, but no words passed between them. It took another three days before Nasir would even look him in the eye. When the sun was up, he performed his duties, insuring that Nasir was protected. However, he had become accustomed to them spending their evenings talking and studying together. 

For a little over a week, Nasir would come home from school, go into his room, and close the door. He would wait until Daniels was finished in the bathroom before entering and always closed the door between Daniels room and the bathroom if it was open. 

It was tearing Daniels up inside. He couldn’t sleep. He would stay up at night pacing until exhaustion took over and he collapsed. Sadly, that made him tired during the day and he began to nod off in the classroom. Homework was no longer a priority and on a couple of occasions he was called on in class and did not have the answers. He also stopped eating at the table because when Nasir would see him, he would take his food and go eat in the other room. 

Thirteen days, fifteen hours and thirty-six minutes after Daniels had broken the single most important rule of his profession, he had had enough. Nasir had closed his bathroom door again and he waited until he heard the water cease to run from within. Without an invitation, he opened the door and barged in. “We have to talk about what happened,” Daniels said.

Nasir was brushing his hair and the shock of his intrusion was clear on his face. But, surprise quickly turned to anger as he glared into the mirror at him, “I have nothing to say to you.”

“Bullshit!” He spit the word. “This silent crap ends now!”

“What do you desire me to say?” Nasir asked, turning to face him. “Please tell me what you would like to hear?”

“I want to know what you are thinking!”

“Fine,” Nasir growled. “I believe that you overstepped and I am of the mind that I no longer wish to have you assigned to protect my person.”

“Alright. That’s a start…” Daniels heaved a heavy sigh, knowing full well the answer to the question he was about to ask. “Why?”

“For what happened in that parking lot,” Nasir said, pointing with his brush in general direction of the incident.

“What?” Daniels asked. His tone was a mix of his confusion and anger.

“There was no reason that any of that should have occurred. That man meant me no harm and yet your response was…”

“Was as it fucking should be!” Daniels raged, but was quickly dumbfounded by a strange sense of deja-vu. 

“Do not direct such language at me. Perhaps this is allowed around the rest of your soldier friends, but I will not tolerate it in my presence.” If steam could have come out of his ears, it would have been a visual compliment to his words. “As for your actions, that man, we now know was intoxicated and yet he… he…was not intending me any harm. Yet, you could…”

“You’re pissed at me for beating that guy down? I did my job!” he interrupted, beating his fist against his chest. “It is my job to get between you and the guy who wants to kill you.” 

The overwhelming emotion that Nasir suddenly felt caused him to bear his teeth and slam his hairbrush down on the vanity so hard that it broke in two, “You could have been killed!”

All the fury Daniels felt dissolved with those words. Nasir was not angered over the kiss or even him beating another man to a pulp. He was upset at almost losing him. Closing his mouth, he swallowed his stupidity and nodded. He didn't know what else to say and just turned and walked out. 

-End 17


	18. Falling from Vesuvius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir is visited by a dream from his past life...but it is quickly ruined by the past he is trying to hide from in this one. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 18: Graphic depictions of nasty things and some creepy stuff.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Because so many have asked... I have brought forward some of Nasir's past in the next two chapters. As i am going to be in lab tomorrow sorting artifacts.. I wanted to post this tonight.

_The air was cold on his skin…the ground beneath him even more. There was no shelter from the wind that gnawed at him nor the rain that sought to drown him. He looked up at the clouds and their grey countenance mirrored his own. The only other color that he could see in his subdued landscape was red…the burning of the fires in the valley below, the anger on the faces of all those around him and the blood._

_He was hungry, he was thirsty, he was cold, he was tired but, perhaps more than anything else...he was afraid._

_Biting wind drove him to curl up tighter against himself. He pulled the raged cloak around his shoulders, but the material was too thin to protect him. Feeling exposed and on the edge of desperation, he fought back the tears._

_Arms encircled him and brought back much needed warmth. Hot lips pressed against his freezing neck and kissed the cold away. Large hands rubbed up and down his arms bringing back his circulation and arousing him. He turned his head to capture the tongue that danced on his flesh. Their eyes met and all of his despair washed away. He was safe. He was loved._

_He did not care that they were only covered in a ratted piece of cloth and others sat only a few feet from them. Hands began to dance on flesh along with playful nips here and there. His ears were filled with the sweet whispers of the naughty deeds yet to come._

_Turning to kiss the man who brought him such joy he laughed loud enough for all to hear. But, his smile was ripped from him. Instead of seeing those green eyes and a bright smile he found himself face to face with a twisted grin of yellowing teeth and narrow bloodshot eyes that were filled with only lust._

_He pulled away and quickly found his feet only to trip on the body next to him. He did not fall, but caught himself on his hands… that were now slick with blood. All around him were bodies in various stages of gore and decomposition. Everywhere was blood._

_“You caused this,” he heard behind him, but would not turn. He knew that voice and chose to run instead. The dead had other ideas as they began to grab at him. One found his ankle and he fell…suddenly they were all over him._

A silent scream tore from Nasir as his sat up in his makeshift bed. Pulling his knees up into his chest he reached over and tapped on his little nightlight. There was nothing in the closet with him except for his shoes and clothes. 

He had started sleeping in the closet the second week after arriving at the safe house. His room was too large and the bed felt like it would swallow him whole. No, the closet and its small space were more familiar. Because it was a 'Panic Room' there was a fold down bunk built into the wall. To make it more comfortable, he had taken his blanket and sheets off of the large canopy bed. He always kept the closet door closed, so no one... mainly Daniels...would be aware that he slept in there. His bed in the room was always made, but if anyone lifted the bedspread they would find nothing but the mattress pad. 

Balling up his fists, he pushed them into his eyes until they hurt. The pain dulled the fear he was striving to keep at bay. He wanted to cry, but had sworn to himself that he would never shed another tear for the man who had taken everything sacred from him. 

Rocking himself back and forth he tried to get his image out of his mind. He had dreamt about making love on the mountain before, but never had its pleasantries been destroyed by him. He could even smell that sickening combination of whiskey and cigars that had clung to his flesh. That horrible scent had hung onto Nasir many times after he had been used and discarded on those horrible nights in Suez after the attack in Hamadan. 

How he wished he had known Daniels then. He would have come to his rescue and saved him from three months of torment, three months of rape…three months of Hell on Earth. 

-End 18


	19. Darkness in Hamadan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir reflects on his past and his unexpected feelings for Daniels. 
> 
> Spartacus: "He has known nothing but slavery. The strength of such a tether not easily severed."
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 19: Graphic Depictions Of Violence**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is a modern AU, but I am taking a little liberty here with regards to a rather terrifying reality that exists. Human trafficking is real and while the concept of slavery is used here as a plot point, I do not condone this practice. I find it appalling and downright disgusting... sadly out of discourse comes good fiction.
> 
> (Also, for those history buffs.. Hamadan is the modern city built over ancient Ecbatana.)

Thinking of Daniels, the tears once more threatened to spill over his cheeks. He had been so horrible to him over the past week, but he did not know what to say. He did not understand what he was feeling and feared that if he opened his mouth his words would betray him. He did not want Daniel’s to know his past and of the level of danger that surrounded him. 

The fight in the parking lot had terrified him. Nasir had thought that he was coming to get him. He had threatened, saying that he would never be free of him. He knew how ruthless he could be, nothing ever stood in his way. If Daniels came between him and his desired goal, he would meet his end like all the others. Just like all of his friends in Hamadan who had been killed when his men swarmed the property. He closed his eyes and remembered the night his world was destroyed. 

_The evening air had been cooler than usual and Nasir opened the windows in his master’s bedroom to allow the smell of the Night-Blooming Jasmine to fill the space. He was standing there in his night clothes when he heard the explosion and the first shots. He had never heard anything like it and the air escaped his lungs. When he took his breath back, his nose was assaulted by an acrid mineral smell. He ran to the balcony and looked out into the courtyard. The gates were gone and men that he did not recognize were flooding in. He saw two of them fire something that looked like smoke from their weapons and again the air began to burn in his lungs. Within the haze, he began to see his master’s men drop._

_He bit his lip to contain a scream, turned on his bare feet and ran as fast as he could to the inner chambers. It was there that his master kept his most prized possessions…his women. The harem had reinforced doors that could be locked from the inside and he had been instructed that if there was ever an emergency to get himself inside and throw the bolts home. There were more explosions and gunfire coming from all around the compound as he reached the doors only to find them locked._

_Banging on them, he bruised his hands as he screamed out his name, begging them to let him in. Tears streamed down his face as the gas began to fill the upper level of the house. He began to choke, but screamed once more. The door opened and he fell into the arms of the shrieking women._

_“Who are there?” a voice barked from above him._

_He looked up in the pickled face of the house overseer, Phlios. Coughing violently, he could only shake his head to respond._

_The women holding him managed to get him up to his feet and they all ran deeper into the sanctuary. The center of the harem had a large pool surrounded by high pillars and lush gardens. Nasir thought, if they could find a way to hide there, they would be safe until his master’s soldiers prevailed over the invaders._

_They were all huddled together near the edge of the pool when three of the guards entered through a secret passageway. Phlios looked over at them and immediately all color drained from his face. Nasir heard the words, “All is lost.” The guards open fired on all collected within and his world went red…then black._

He opened his eyes and looked around his little safe haven within his closet. How much things had changed over the past year. He had been treasured once. He had been the personal attendant of Master Boethius and keeper of his person. He had come to him at the age of twelve, after finishing is training in a remote boarding school. His master never raised a hand to him in the nine years that he had served him. For the first few years, he was just a bath boy and assisted in keeping his master’s room, but after seeing him blossom into such a fine young man he was promoted. 

Master Boethius never touched him. In fact, he protected his chastity by keeping him away from the rough hands of his soldiers who on several occasions had attempted to lure him into dark corners to have their way with him. Their unnecessary roughness is what caused him to be distrustful of all these military men that now surrounded his daily activities. All of them...except Daniels. 

At the thought of his bodyguard, he sighed. As much as he was appalled, there had been something savage in the way that he had protected him. He did not understand it until they had returned to the house and they had shared that private moment in the bathroom. 

“Protecting you is more than just my job,” he had said so sweetly. He wasn't forcing himself on him, simply making his feelings known. He cared for him as more than just a client. At the thought of how soft his lips were in comparison to the rest of him, a strange warmth suddenly spread inside Nasir’s loins. It was a new feeling and quite shocking. He had to adjust the way he was sitting on the fold down bunk as his body reacted. 

-End 19


	20. Eat your Wheaties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A light breakfast conversation once again leaves Daniels stupified...
> 
> "Why, do you like playing around with  
> My, narrow scope of reality  
> I, can feel it all start slipping  
> I think I'm breaking down"
> 
> DISTURBED LYRICS - "Stupify"  
> http://youtu.be/GVcY--XzeIc  
> *LANGUAGE!*

“May I join you for breakfast,” Nasir asked, standing across the dining room table.

Daniels looked up from the paper and pulled out his earbuds. The music which was more than likely doing damage to his ears could be heard blaring. He hit the pause button, "What?" 

“May I join you?"

He nodded and returned his attention to the paper. Nasir gave him a slight smile before pulling out the chair. Lenny had been down with the flu, so they had been suffering with cold cuts and cereal for two days. Picking up a box of Wheaties®, Nasir poured himself a bowl and reached over to pick up the milk. 

It was just out of his reach and Daniels slid it over to him without looking. Still keeping his eyes on the sports article he was reading, he reached out, filled a glass of orange juice, and pushed that across the table as well. He then folded his hand under his chin, resting his elbow on the table. 

“Thank you,” Nasir replied quietly. 

“You’re welcome.”

A few minutes later, after finishing his article, he turned the page. But, Nasir took it as an opening to speak to him without interrupting, “Your face has healed well.”

Looking up at him, he nodded again, “Yeah.”

“You no longer have the stitches in your eye.”

“Nope, I took those out.”

“And your…lip,” Nasir said, tentatively. “It did not scar.”

Shaking his head, Daniels replied, “Nope.”

Then they both passed into an awkward silence for several minutes. Daniels had begun to flip through the paper looking for something else to read, but nothing was catching his attention. Meanwhile, Nasir was staring at his bowl, putting a small spoonful into his mouth and chewing it quietly. Daniels too ate his cereal, but his chewing made some small amount of noise. 

When the minutes began to lengthen and the silence began to ring in his ears, Daniels spoke, “Would you like for me to call my C.O. today and tell him that you no longer wish my services?”

“No,” Nasir blurted out while still chewing. He quickly put down his spoon, picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth. “There is no need to discontinue the contract between us. I…was being…” - he looked up and made eye contact across the table - “to suspend your services would be reckless on my part. I was being foolish in believing that there would not be a certain amount of danger involved in what you do. However, I see now that you are well trained and are capable in performing as needed.”

Daniels sat there with his mouth hanging open. This was not the same individual who had just venomously objected to him risking his life for the sake of employment the night before. This had to be a clone taking his client’s place.

“I know that I told you…last night that I did not wish this, but I have reconsidered my position on the matter,” he lowered his eyes. “I only ask that you do not take unnecessary risk that could lead to your death.” When Nasir lifted his eyes they were brimmed with the emotion that he felt.

Daniels met his gaze and closed he mouth. He was again speechless and could only nod in agreement. 

-End 20


	21. Girl Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is following Nasir.... and Betty is going to put an end to it. Sometimes it just takes a woman. 
> 
> **Chapter 21: Language**

“There is that guy again,” Betty said with disgust. “Creepy ass stalker.”

“What? Where?” Nasir asked, his voice breaking slightly. He had already been attacked once and even though it had only been some drunken guy, he did not wish for a repeat.

“That guy on the bench over there,” she said jabbing her finger. 

“Do not point,” he hissed. Turning his head slowly, he looked in the direction she had indicated. Sure enough, there was a guy sitting on a bench reading a book and it was Daniels. Nasir released a nervous sigh, “Oh, I do not believe there is anything to worry about. He is just another student enjoying the park.”

“Nah!” she said. “He has been following us for days…hell…weeks now that I think of it and I just get this strange ‘spying’ vibe from him.”

“You are making this up,” he said, trying to defuse the situation. He and Betty had spoken before about her psychic tendencies and he did not discredit her. She was his friend. However, as she began to stand up, he started to panic, “Betty please… do not…do not…”

“No way, I am putting an end to this creep,” she said getting up and marching with a purpose across the fake grass towards Daniels. 

The park was an indoor oasis to the freezing temperatures outside. It had been donated by a well to do gentleman as a memorial when his grandson, a graduate of the university, was killed serving in the military. The building was like a greenhouse the size of a basketball arena. It had a roof, that was mostly skylights, which allowed the sunlight in, but kept the cold at bay. While it did not have real grass, it had trees, flowers and a vegetable garden. Some birds had even made their way in and had found a year round home that was always 72 degrees. This was Betty and Nasir’s favorite place to sit, chat and study. 

Once she was moving, there was no stopping her and she marched right up and into Daniels personal space. He never missed a thing and had seen her coming, but feigned surprise at her arrival. 

“You!” she snapped.

Daniels leaned his head back, his eyes wide in mock shock, “Yes?”

“Why are you following us?” she put her balled up fists on her ample hips. 

“I don’t know what you…”

“Bullshit pal!” she said, shaking her head, though temporarily stunned by his accent. “We were at the library last week and you were there. We were in the Food Court, you were there. We went to that small coffee shop off campus… and… Oh! You were there!”

He closed his book, “I do think that you are imagining things.”

“Oh no… I’m not.” She held up five fingers and dropped them one by one, “The student union, the deli on 4th, the campus museum, the lecture by Dr. Reynolds, movie night at the history house… should I go on?”

Sighing deeply, he lowered his head. He was going to try and play it down one more time, but she had him.

Seeing his defeated look, she folded her arms across her chest, “Busted! So, what do you want stalker man?”

Raising his head, he looked up at her and then over at Nasir, who was looking at them both with terror and dread written all over his face. His eyes came back to hers and he smiled, “I wanted to ask your friend out, but I wasn’t sure if you two were together or not.”

Every ounce of bitchiness melted from her face and her arms dropped, “Oh my god… no we’re not.”

“I figured that out,” he laughed, flashing his dimpled grin. “I have just been trying to work up the courage to… you know.”

“Totally,” she nodded, her curls bouncing around her face. “Not to mention, your face has healed nicely. That would have kept you from coming over… being all beat up.”

“You saw that…” he let out an uncomfortable laugh slip. “Yeah, I got in a fight. So, yeah, I wanted to wait until I wasn’t quite so frightening. Also, I wasn’t really sure if he… you know would be receptive.”

“Oh, he would,” she giggled, covering her mouth for a moment. “You are completely his type.”

“Really?” Daniels replied almost choking. He wondered how she would know that and decided to go fishing. “Are you sure? I mean has he told you…”

“Oh yeah! We had the ‘who is your perfect mate’ discussion once and well, so long as you are over 6 feet tall, you’ll fit his bill to a tee!”

He laughed and put his book into his messenger bag. Standing up slowly, he enjoyed watching her expression, “Really. Alright.”

“Wow,” her eyes traveled the full length of him, “I was completely getting the wrong vibe from you.”

“Pardon?”

“Nothing,” she smiled. “Hey, no time like the present. Go ask him.” She gave him a little shove. 

“Yeah?”

“I’ll hang back here.”

“Oh no…you must come with me,” Daniels insisted. “You can give me some of your strength.”

“Okay, but I am not going to say a word,” she said as they both began walking towards Nasir. 

He scrambled to get up as they approached. He was wringing his hands and shifting his weight back and forth on his feet as they drew closer. For a second he almost thought about grabbing his backpack and running out of the park. He decided against it and as Daniels came to stand in front of him, he shoved his hands deep into his pockets. 

“Hi,” Daniels said.

“Hello,” he responded, demurely.

“So, your friend here insisted that I come over here and ask you something that I have wanted for a while now.” It was Daniels turn to shuffle his feet and he looked like a kid on the playground asking for his first kiss. 

“Yes, Betty can be very persuasive.” His face was plain affright as he looked up at him. 

“Yeah,” Daniels said, looking over at Betty who was giving him the ‘go ahead’ look. Smiling, he turned his attention back to Nasir, “So, I was wondering if you would like to get coffee sometime?”

Fear left his face and was replaced by sheer shock. “Um…well…” he began to stammer and look about. 

While this was all a farce, the worry on Daniels face appeared sincere. He suddenly found himself believing that Nasir was going to turn him down. 

“Oh Jeez Nasir, say yes!” Betty almost cried out. “He’s gorgeous!”

Laughing, Daniels glanced back at her, “So much for not saying anything.” 

“Hey, I’m on your side here.”

When Daniels looked back at Nasir, he noticed that his face had softened. 

For Nasir, the laugh had brought out the smile that he had come to find so endearing about this man who watched his every move. “Yes, that would be very nice.”

“Great!” Daniels clapped his hands together. “Say… tomorrow at the Gallery Coffee house… 10:30am?”

Nasir only nodded.

“Whoohoo!” Betty cheered, almost doing a little dance. However, in a split second she turned dead serious, “I’ll be there too, just in case you are still some kind of creep.”

\- End 21


	22. Primp and Circumstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does he get that Epic hair...only Nasir knows the truth. 
> 
> *A little fluff before the date*

Daniels made sure that he dressed in his damn-near-finest attire on the day of his coffee date. Of course, it wasn’t going to be a surprise as he and Nasir saw each other every morning while they got ready for the day ahead. They were slowly returning to normal or at least to how they were… before the incident. There were pleasantries between them and even an exchange of the occasional smile. Last night, however, when they had arrived home, there had been a heated discussion regarding the day’s activities. 

“I panicked! What would you rather have had me do? Tell her the truth?” Daniels defended his actions.

Nasir would have none of it, “You could have thought of something else to say!” 

“I have been in the field for years and have never…NEVER been made by anyone. This was a first and she totally caught me off guard.” He followed Nasir into his bedroom, which was something that he never did. 

“I have a very difficult time believing that in all of your training, you were never once given options on how to proceed when something, such as this, presents itself.” He opened his closet to hang up his jacket, but quickly closed the door. 

Daniels noticed, “Honestly, procedure calls for the immediate removal of the client from the situation and the cover agent is reassigned. Is that what you want?” 

“No,” he lowered his head. Walking to his desk, he chose to hang his jacket on the chair instead. 

“Besides, this could work to our advantage.” Daniels laughed and sat down on the bed. “As corny as it sounds, you spend so much time with Betty that if we’re "dating" then I will have an excuse to be around you all the time.” 

“You would like that, would you not?” Nasir asked.

There was something about his tone that made Daniels wary to reply with sarcasm, “Yes, I would. Wouldn't you?”

The room suddenly grew very still. They both seemed to be holding their breath. Nasir had seen the look on Daniel’s face once before, on the night of their kiss. It was serious, yet soft and reflected all he was feeling in his sea green eyes. It was too much for Nasir and he looked away. 

“We will meet for coffee, but I will not commit to anything beyond that.” He looked back at him sitting on the canopy bed that he never slept in. All of his fears would dissolve to nothing if he was but given but a chance to not face the night alone in that bed. But, that could not happen, so he frowned, “And remove yourself from my bed to your own room.”

The next morning, while Daniels had dressed to the nines, Nasir wore nothing out of the ordinary. He walked into the bathroom and hit a wall of aftershave. 

Coughing, he said, “You have shaved today.” He was watching Daniels work gel into his hair in an attempt to make it do something. 

“Yeah! I got a hot date with a real cutie,” he winked. “Gah! I should have gone to the barber. I can’t get this to do anything! It is too fuc…” – he caught himself- “too long.” He was failing miserably. “Look at this mess. It is all over the place up there.” 

Nasir closed the distance between them, reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. After touching the sticky mess and making an attempt to give some style he said, “Rinse some of that out and I will salvage what I can.” 

Bending over the sink, Daniels did just that and then rubbed it partially dry with his towel. Once the canvas was a little cleaner, Nasir was able to work his magic. Not having to use any more product, he gave it a little bit of direction. His style was certainly a more suitable than the all-night-bender look Daniels had given it. 

Their faces were mere inches apart and Daniels found himself lost in his scent once more. He remembered the day that he had caught him dancing in the gym and how the entire room had seemed to glow while he was in there. Now, having those soft hands touching him, he wanted nothing more than to grab him around the waist, press him against the wall and bury his tongue into those sweet full lips. His body was beginning to stir when Nasir pulled his hands away. 

“There, see?” he said, motioning for him to look in the mirror. “With a little help, this look suits you. You do not need to always wear that ridiculous knitted hat.”

“I like my beanie,” Daniels complained.

“Yes, but I believe that you are more handsome without it.” Realizing what he had just said, Nasir quickly retreated to his side of the bathroom and reclaimed his brush. 

Daniels had heard him, but by gauging his reaction said nothing that would embarrass him further. “Oh yeah, that looks really good. Thank you. But, it won’t get all floppy half way through the day will it?”

“So long as you keep your hands from it, it will hold.” Brushing out his hair, Nasir laughed, “What do you plan on doing with this real cutie?”

“I am going to dazzle him with my wit and charm,” he said, giving his brightest smile.

“And when those five minutes had reached an end, what will you do then?”

\- End 22


	23. One lump or two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the "date" begin.

Sitting out on the rustic patio next to the open fire pit, the weather threatened to ruin his get together. Being that Betty was coming with him, Daniels had to figure out a way to get ahead of them while still doing his job. They agreed that he would allow Nasir out of his sight for ten minutes once he had hooked up with Betty. However, if they did not arrive within that time, he would come looking for him. 

He called ahead and ordered his drink. He also told the girl on the phone that holding a table for him was worth twenty bucks. While it was a bit of a scramble, when Nasir and Betty arrived on the heated patio, Daniels was sitting comfortably sipping his coffee. Seeing them, he stood up and they approached. 

Getting into character, Daniels bent down and kissed Nasir on the cheek. This took him by surprise, but he smiled. 

Betty, not wanting to be left out, made sure she got her a kiss too before her entire demeanor quickly shifted. Where she had been bubbly and pleasant, suddenly her face dropped into a scowl and her fists went to her hips. “Alright mister, I am going to be sitting right over there,” she pointed at a nearby table. “So, there better not be any funny business.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Daniels responded, giving her a curt nod. She turned and walked to her table, but looked back several times, pointing at him causing him to laugh. He pulled out Nasir’s chair and tucked it in when he sat down, before returning to his seat. 

Nasir thought it was a nice gesture and for the benefit of Betty, but then he remembered their trip to the steakhouse. He had pulled out is chair that night too. He also had opened the door for him, both in and out of the restaurant. The more he thought about it, Daniels always got the doors for him and had even tucked in his chair in the dining room table at home on several occasion. When they had gone shopping, he had opened the car door for him. In fact, the only time that Daniels had not opened the door for him was the night of the fight in the parking lot. Perhaps under his soldier exterior, he was truly a gentleman. 

“Have you ordered?” Daniels asked him, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Yes, thank you. She said she would bring it out,” he replied.

“Oh good,” he waited to continue with his beverage until the waitress brought Nasir his. Looking up at the sky through the umbrellas and trees, he shook his head, “It looks like it wants to rain or maybe even snow.”

Nasir looked up at the sky with big doe eyes, “To see it snow would bring me such pleasure. It has been such a waste to dress for these cold temperatures as we have done for the past weeks, and yet, it has not.”

“Have you ever seen it snow before?” Daniels had since looked up all the places that Nasir had told him he had lived and all appeared to be of desert climates. 

Shaking his head, he brought his eyes back to the man across from him, “No, I have not.”

A petite blond walked out of the café and began to cross the patio carrying a tray. Nasir knew her as the waitress who had taken his order, but Daniels had not seen her before. It was fascinating for Nasir to watch the physical changes in his guardian as the woman approached. His weight shifted in his seat and his pupils almost appeared to dilate. He knew that he never left the house without his firearm, which was hidden in a very discreet holster under his left arm. He folded his arms across the table in such a way that he weapon was now within reach. Betty would not see these changes in him, but Nasir had watched him enough to know this was his defensive posture. 

“I have a pot of Tangerine Dream Tea,” she said, setting down the pot gently along with a tea cup. “Anything else right now, boys?”

Daniels shook his head and looked towards his date who did the same, “No, we’re good. Thank you.”

“Enjoy”

Once she walked away, Daniels eased back into his chair. 

“You look very nice today,” Nasir said, pouring himself a cuppa. 

“Yeah?” he smiled, smoothing the tie on his chest. “My roommate did up my hair, but he didn’t say anything about my clothes. I thought I might have been over doing it.”

“Nonsense,” Nasir laughed. “Your roommate made excellent work of your hair. Do not feel at a loss, my roommate made no remark regarding my wardrobe selection this morning either.”

“Well, he must be a blind idiot because you look quite fetching,” he winked. “Then again, having watched you for some time now, you are always well made.”

\- End 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I modeled this coffee shop after my dream business. Imagine if you will, a little Victorian house, converted to a coffee/tea shop that is also an art gallery. The entire place is that "shaby-chic" in so much as all the the coffee cups, teas sets, plates... everything is 2nd hand miss-matched china. Out side there is a patio area with umbrellas and a large fire pit. There is even a small stage which host poetry readings, drama productions and live performances by local acoustic musicians. Gardens surround the entire place and it is okay to feed the birds.


	24. Biscuit or Scone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the "date" and the boys begin to bare their souls to one another.

“Thank you for the compliment,” he said taking a sip of his tea and, once again, displaying perfect table manners. 

The smile on Daniels’ face was one of sincere appreciation for the man sitting across the table from him. When he had first met him, there had been an initial reaction that could only be described as lust. Nasir turned him on, there was no doubt in his mind about that. However, over the past few months that desire had cooled as they began to get to know each other. It was no longer a raging firestorm. Instead, his feelings had settled into slow and warm burn. He had come to care for Nasir deeply. 

“Tell me something about yourself that you have never told anyone,” Daniels said, taking a drink of his coffee. 

Setting down his tea cup, Nasir cocked his head, “I can not tell you a secret.”

“I didn’t say a secret, just something about yourself that you have never shared with anyone else.”

Nasir looked up and beyond Daniels, gazing off into his past. There was so much about him that no one knew. He could tell him his favorite color and it would be the first time he had ever told anyone. Bringing his eyes back to him, he returned to the present. “I do not like dogs.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Wow, that’s remarkable.”

Leaning back in his chair, Nasir folded his arms across his chest and closed himself off, “You do not take my response seriously? You asked and I gave answer.”

“Whoa…whoa,” Daniels raised his hands trying to defuse the situation. “I took you seriously. I mean that is a pretty common phobia for people.”

“I did not say that I was afraid of the beasts, only that I do not like them,” his lip twitched at the thought. 

Daniels struggled to keep his laughter at bay. He reminded him so much of a cat, his manners, his movements…learning of this contempt for the canine served only to solidify his standing. His only fear was that he had been compared to the wolf and wondered if they could be together without howling and hissing all the time. “Dogs, alright… I can see that. What is it about them that you do not like?”

Taking another sip of his tea, Nasir looked down at the table. He had his reasons, but it was not something to be discussed in polite conversation. Instead he pulled a reason from the air, “I find them to be dirty and repulsive creatures.” Having had the focus on him long enough, he decided to turn the tables, “And you? Tell me something that you have never spoken of.” Daniels talked so much, at times. Nasir figured that there was nothing new that he could offer. 

A solemn look of reflection came over the boisterous man as he went into his memories. His normal happy-go-lucky composure faded into one of seriousness. He leaned forward, “I’m an addict with ten years of sobriety.”

Nasir sat his teacup down on the mismatched saucer. His own naivety suddenly caught up with him. He knew that what Daniels had just told him was important, but he did not understand. Rather than make an idiot of himself and hurt Daniels in the process, he fell back on his language barrier, “Forgive me, but I do not know this word…addict.”

“Oh,” Daniels took another drink of his coffee. “Hmmm… okay… um an addict is someone who has an addiction, that is that they are controlled by a substance or something. Like you can’t make it through the day without it. Um…we see those people smoking on campus, well they are addicted to cigarettes.”

“May I inquire as to what you were addicted to?”

Daniels clicked his tongue against his teeth and then met Nasir’s gaze, “Heroin was my drug of choice, but I did all kinds. I mean anything I could get my hands on.” He laughed uncomfortably, “Hard to believe, eh?”

“Forgive my confusion, but once again, you said, ‘I’m an addict’ and that implies that you never ceased,” Nasir hoped his question would not make him look the fool, but he was generally perplexed. 

“An addict is always and addict. It is a choice that you make every day when you wake up not to fall back and use again. I have struggled a few times over the years, like when I broke my leg. They gave me drugs in the hospital and that almost sent me on a downward spiral. But, I got help and because of that I have not done anything stronger than Tylenol in ten years.” 

“How old were you when you…” Nasir was having difficulty with finding the right verb in the right tense.

Daniels bailed him out, “Oh, I was a teenager.” He sat his own mug on the table. His fingers danced over the delicate designs painted onto the porcelain as he recalled painful memories. “There are about five or so years of my life that I would like to erase.”

“Do not we all,” Nasir said, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Why did you cease?”

He laughed, “I almost became the deceased. It took me nearly getting killed for me to pull me head out of my ass and get straight…well clean,” he winked. 

There was the Daniels that Nasir knew, but he felt a kind of shock over what he had just been told and felt regretful for his own answer, “I tell you that I do not like dogs and you, in turn, bare a part of your soul to me.”

“Hey,” Daniels reached across the table and patted his hand. “It is just our different personalities. I mean, I am sure your admission took a lot of courage to share.”

Nasir pulled his hand away, “Oh! If I had a glass of water I would throw it in your face. You can be such an ass.”

“So, no second date?”

\- End 24


	25. Don't squeeze the Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gods seem to have plans of their own to keep these two apart. Between the weather and being under it... the boys once again miss an opportunity.
> 
>   **Chapter 25: Language**
> 
>  
> 
> *So this chapter has been re-work several times and I finally just decided that... well it is filler and fluff. Okay, well not exactly. It is need to get us from one point to another and not present confusion.*

Their date was cut short as the skies opened up and rained on Daniels parade. For Nasir, it was a blessing. After Daniels’ admission he was uncomfortable and felt terrible for keeping aspects of his own past a secret. But, he had been instructed not to say anything to anyone about where he had come from prior to being placed in protection. Whose lead was he supposed to follow? The man who had given him everything in life and rescued him from ghastly torment? Or a man who was being paid to keep him safe from potential harm? There was no difficulty in his mind. Yet, this man before him was beginning to stir something from deep inside, something he had never felt. With each passing day that they were together he felt the bond between them growing and shaping into something more than he had ever expected. There was something about this man that made Nasir want to open up and allow him in. 

Once the weather had put a damper on things, they returned to campus and attended their afternoon classes. Betty’s class was nowhere near theirs, so she did not see Daniels slip into the shadows and follow his charge off to class. During the lecture, Daniels noted that Nasir was not his attentive self. He was not taking notes and was not even looking up at the board. As soon as class was finished, he grabbed his bag and left, heading straight for home. 

Betty intercepted him, causing Daniels to have to ditch into some bushes to avoid her spotting him in his customary fifty-feet off. The ground was wet enough to have turned to mud and his dress pants suffered the brunt of the filthy assault. Like a teenage peeping Tom, he peered out of the bushes and watched the two of them converse from under their umbrellas. He could not hear them, but she was bouncing while Nasir was much more reserved. After only a minute, her expression changed and her face became one of concern. Moments later, she took Nasir in her arms and gave him a hug.

A strange sensation of jealousy came over Daniels. There were times he knew that Nasir was upset when they were within the walls of the safe house, but he suffered in silence. How he wished more than anything to be able to take Nasir into his arms, hold him and bury his face in that smooth ebony hair. 

After his brief meeting with Betty, Nasir finished walking home and arrived just ahead of the torrential downpour that Daniels was not so lucky to miss. When he walked through the door, his hair was hanging in this face, he was soaking wet and covered in mud from the waist down. 

Mitchell was sitting in the living room and gave him a disapproving look, “Agnes is going to kick your ass if you make a mess of that floor.”

Senior agent or not, Daniels gave him the finger before climbing the stairs. He went into his room and began peeling off his we clothes when he heard the water running in the bathroom. Paying to attention to his state of undress, he pushed in the door and stepped in. He was greeted by the sight of Nasir in only a towel. 

Nasir cried out a word in some language that Daniels didn't recognize, but it wasn't anything nice by the sound of it. This caused him to jump, turn in midair, and then run face first into the door frame in an attempt get out in a hurry. “Ooff,” the impact knocked the air out him. He quickly darted out into his room and just in time, as Nasir slammed the door shut. 

“Next time knock!” came a scream from the other side of the door. 

Rubbing his head, Daniels waited about 30 seconds before he knocked. “I really need to use the toilet, if you don’t mind.”

“Fine!”

“Fine!” he yelled back as he opened the door. Nasir was pulling on his robe when he came back in. He crossed the room quickly and went into the small room with the toilet, but did not close the door. 

“Are you going to take a shower?” he said over his shoulder as he began to relieve himself. 

Nasir rolled his eyes and replied in a sharp tone, “Yes, I am cold. And please, close this door!” He came up behind him suddenly, grabbed the door handle, and pulled the door closed. 

The slamming behind him made Daniels' body jolt and caused him to miss. Cursing under his breath, he finished and then began to clean up his mess. He was about to flush the toilet when the shower began to run. He heard the glass door slide open and then closed. For the sake of Nasir’s obvious modesty, he waited to emerge until he knew he was tucked in the shower. 

Opening the door slowly, he called out, “I didn’t flush, but I would like to wash my hands.”

“You may,” was all Nasir said. 

As Daniels came out and walked to his sink it took every ounce of his will power not to look over at the shower. When he came to his sink, he kept his eyes lowered so he wouldn’t be tempted to look at the reflection in the mirror. “So, what did Betty have to say?” 

“She was inquiring of me…more heckling me about when I would be seeing you again and if I wished to begin a relationship with you or not,” Nasir responded as he began to soap himself up. He felt so awkward speaking to Daniels while he was bathing. He had held many conservations with the other members of his master’s household while they all bathed together, but something about his nudity now brought a certain amount of apprehension. 

“As we discussed before, it would give me a legitimate reason to be around you,” Daniels said, taking time in washing his hands. 

“Yes, however Betty expressed to me that she has the sincere hope that you will not replace her in my life.”

“Awww, that is sweet.” 

“There is truth in her words. When will I have time alone with her when you are always there?”

Daniels looked up, he couldn’t help himself. As he peered into the mirror to see the shower behind him, he found that Nasir had thrown his towel over the doors in such a way that his form was not visible. Again, he cursed under his breath. “Well, I learned today that if I hide in the bushes she doesn’t see me.”

His words hurt Nasir. He hated to think that he would have to spend his time concealing himself within shrubberies. He respected him enough not to demean him in that way. Sighing, he leaned against the shower tiles, “I do not wish that for you.”

There was a certain amount of tenderness in his voice that caused Daniels to turn, “We will just tell her that we have chosen to be only friends. Then if she does see me with you from time to time it will not raise any alarm. Also, she won’t bother you for details about our relationship.”

Sighing again, Nasir returned to his task of bathing, “I know Betty, she is…different and if we attempt to lie to her, she will know. Nonetheless, if you wish to pursue this farce I will ask that you work out all you specifics on the matter and advise me of my role. When I have finished bathing, I am going to bed. I do not feel well.”

“Alright. Let me know if you need anything,” Daniels said. He finished drying his hands and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

* * * * * * 

Nasir had gone to bed while the the sun was still up. Something that he never did. It concerned Daniels that he was not feeling well and he decided to check on him later in the evening when he got done with his workout. The door to his room from the bathroom had been closed, but not locked. As quietly as he could, Daniels opened the door and peeked in. The room was still partly illuminated by the setting sun and where he expected to see a lump on the bed, he found that it was still crisply made. His heart pounded in this chest. Instantly switching into defensive mode, he reached for his weapon but remembered that he did not wear his holster with his sweats. 

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath as his eyes swept the room. The window did not look disturbed. There was a red light on bedroom door that lead into the hallway meaning that the lock was engaged. Nothing looked out of place. Quietly he crossed the room, squatted down and peered under the bed. Zilch, except for a couple of dust bunnies who were disturbed at his intrusion. Standing back up, he looked down at the bed. Curiosity got the better of him and he lifted the bedspread to find the only the mattress pad beneath it. Looking over at the closet door and hearing the sounds coming from within, his eyes narrowed. 

\- End 25


	26. Deep Thoughts about the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is not done with Daniels yet... he still has to make it through the night.
> 
> \- Very short... promise a longer one is coming.
> 
> *Depictions of nasty and scary stuffs*

_Again, he was running…always running. He was tired of it. He wanted to be out in the open and to fight like a man. He grew tired of hiding like a frightened rabbit. He longed for the clash of steal, the smell of blood and the taking of lives. That was what he was born for. He was running… running until he saw those eyes. The entire world ceased to exist as he fell into those big brown eyes that filled him with warmth. He tried to fight it and the eyes began to turn from him…his heart could lie no more._

_Once he only fought for himself, no longer. Now he fought for him. To keep him alive. To keep them alive. The forest closed in around them. Not the forest, they were not trees, but men in armor with their weapons drawn. Brown eyes turned from a gentle creature of passion to that of a wild animal seeking to take life. And so they did, side by side until every last man who sought to tear them apart was dead at their feet._

_Filthy, sweaty and bloodied they tumbled into each other’s arms with heated kisses. Hands gripped one another as if their lives once more depended on it. The gore was gone from around them replaced by field and steam. The grass was cool beneath him as he looked up into his lover’s eyes. His beautiful dark skin shimmered in the midday sun from the sweat that they had created with only one another. Those deep brown eyes looked into his as lips parted in sweet smile._

_But, the body astride him jerked suddenly. Those eyes left his, tilting up to look up at the sun. Stretching out his hand, he gently took his favored chin and brought his gaze back…his lover’s eyes were gone. There was nothing but black, blank, bleeding cavities…_

Daniels shot out of his bed, blankets and all. The sheets wrapped around his feet did not give way as he tried to move. Instead they constricted and took his legs out from under him. He crashed to the floor and bellowed out a curse. 

After hitting his head fairly hard on the wood floor, he did not to get up right away. Instead, rubbing the second bump he had received in twelve hours, he chose to lie there for a while and reflect on his life. He thought on how the day had gone from grand to ground with the coming of the weather. How the Gallery Coffee Shoppe had the best coffee that he had had in a while. How Betty’s socks never matched. He even thought about the paper he was going to write for their Ancient Literature class. He tried to think about anything other than the nightmare. But, all of his thoughts were fleeting and he kept returning to those eyes. 

\- End 26


	27. The Age Old Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniels finds that spending time with Betty isn't as awful as he thought it would be and even Nasir begins open up a little.

As the temperature continued to drop, more students began to find their way to the indoor park. Betty didn't like all the new faces in her territory and made sure that everyone knew where her favorite spot was. Woe betides the individual who did not move away from her fake grassy knoll under the tree when they saw her coming. Daniels called her the “Queen of the Imaginary Hill,” but she preferred “Princess of the Plastic Flowers.” 

He had been welcomed into the fold when Nasir explained to her that while he did enjoy the man’s company, he did not want to rush into anything. He was attending the university to gain and education not a long term relationship. With her agreement not to push, the three of them began to study together and just hang out in “Synthetic Park.” Over the course of a couple weeks, while Nasir could still be stiff and rigid at times, he began let his guard down and engage Daniels in front of her. 

“No...No… you are wrong. Achilles is the true hero,” Daniels said, sitting up from where he had been reclining on his book bag. 

“You are so far into your delusion that you have forgotten everything you read in the book.” Nasir threw his hands up in the air. “Achilles is most certainly not the hero of the epic. Either Hector or Ajax…even Diomedes could be considered the true hero next to Achilles. He is a spoiled brat who throws a tantrum when the King takes away his woman. To be considered a hero, one has to be selfless…”

“He is selfless. He knows that if he stays and fights in Troy he is doomed to die.”

“He remains only for his only glory,” Nasir huffed. “If anything he is the definition of hubris and not arete.” 

Betty began to giggle and it ceased their debate, “You two are just so precious for words.”

They both looked at her and then back at one another. “I beg your pardon,” Nasir asked, his gaze returning to her. 

“The two of you…and the way you banter with one another. It's like listening to an old married couple,” she sat up from her own reclining position against the tree. “You have chemistry.”

“Chemistry? We are not enrolled in Chemistry.” Nasir shook his head.

Daniels clarified, as he often did at Nasir’s lack of idioms and phrases, “She is saying that we do well together.”

“But how is that chemistry?”

“I’ve got this,” Betty said. “If you can imagine that each of us is made up of cells as we go along in the world. Most of the time our cells just bounce off one another,” she used her hands to create a visual. “Now, every once and while, we meet another person and our cells just seem to blend and merge. That is called chemistry.”

“What you have described sounds more like biology,” Nasir retorted.

She shrugged, “I guess. But, that sounds icky.”

Nasir looked at her and his brows knitted together, tightly. “What causes us to have this chemistry? Why do my cells desire to blend with his? ” 

Daniels choked on his water at his words. He looked up and the genuine look of concern on his client’s face was heartbreaking. Wishing to keep him from further distress, he reached out and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “It’s nothing to get upset about. It’s just a phrase that people use. My cells are not going to infiltrate your cells…that’s unless you want them to,” he winked.

Betty laughed so hard that she began to snort and it pulled them all out of the seriousness. All three of them ended up dissolving into a giggling fit. 

“Seriously though,” - she said, once she regained her composure - “you two, there is just something between you that is…well it is… oh gosh.” She began to get flustered with herself trying to find the right word. “Damn it.”

“It’s okay,” Daniels said, worried about the next words that were going to come out of her mouth. He knew how he felt, but he wasn’t ready for it to be put on a billboard over the park. 

“I can’t explain it. There is just this connection between you both. I can’t put my finger on it. Just that you…” she snapped her fingers, “click.”

\- End 27


	28. Never Let me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir's night terrors are beginning to take their toll and perhaps it is finally to much weight for him to shoulder alone. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 28: Depictions of violence and allusion to rape**

_Every inch of his body was in pain. There was no stopping it. From his hands to his feet, he only knew suffering. Cold steel bit into his wrists and ankles all the while the leather around his neck cut off his air. He was beaten, bloody and spent. The room was damp, dark, and cold. He was alone, but reveled in it. Being alone meant that he was not being used as he had been over and over again for countless days. By the agony he felt coming from his insides, he knew that damage had been done. There were no more tears, there were no more cries…there was nothing left._

_A sound… he was coming again. He struggled against his bonds, but they held firm. As a blinding light entered his darkness, his torment began once more. Pain…pain… it was never ending._

He forced himself awake. His nightmares were becoming more terrifying with each passing night. They were vivid beyond reason. He was cold. The room smelled old and musty and he could still feel the pain. Fearing that he had not completely woken up, he willed himself to get of his bunk. His legs wobbled beneath him, but he steadied himself by placing his hand on the wall. Once he was sure of his ability to walk, he left the safety of his closet haven and went to the bathroom. 

Running cold water and splashing it on his face, he attempted to wash away the horrible imagery that had been plaguing him for weeks…months. That man’s hands on his body, his mouth being forced to taste him and his body being violated over and over again. He had been kept in that cell for how long he did not know. When he was pulled from it, ornate golden bangles and chains only served as a tether to that man’s bed. That is, when he wasn't forced to sleep on the floor with the dogs. He felt such guilt, such remorse and shame, but shared it with no one. 

He looked in the mirror at his bloodshot eyes and the dark circles beneath them. His master would be so displeased at the state of him. He had to move away from it. No matter how many times he told himself this, no matter how many days he tried to lose himself in his new life…his dreadful past always caught up with him. Leaning against the vanity, he closed his eyes and just breathed. 

“Nasir?” a voice said over his right shoulder. He turned suddenly and Daniels was shocked at the state of him.

“Daniels,” he said meekly, his voice trembling. 

Protocols and procedures be damned, Daniels crossed the bathroom and pulled him into his arms. Nasir did not object. Where he felt lost, alone and floating away into nothingness…suddenly he was safe, protected and could let himself go. 

The catharsis crashed over him and washed away all of the walls he had been building up for so long. Once they were gone, all he felt from trying to be strong for so long left him and his knees buckled. 

Feeling him collapse, Daniels tightened his grip around him and took his weight. “Let it go… just let it go… you are safe now…” he whispered as he buried his face into Nasir’s hair. He had wanted to take him into his arms for so long now, but he hadn't intended for it to happen this way. As the racking sobs took hold of Nasir, his entire body was claimed by them. Bending over, Daniels picked up his legs and swept him into his arms. There was no protest. Nasir only buried his face into his guardians shoulder as he continued to weep. 

As carefully as he could, he carried him out of the bathroom. He had briefly thought about taking Nasir to his own room, but recalled the situation there. Instead, Daniels brought him to his room and sat them down on the edge of his bed. He had Nasir sitting in his lap and gently began to rock him, but that only seemed to lead to more tears. Standing once more, he climbed up onto his bed with his knees and insuring that he did not pull on his unbound hair, he slowly lowered them both down to the tumbled bedding. 

Nasir was still weeping and Daniels tightened his arms around him once he had them situated in the bed. Nasir held onto the arms about his chest as if he was going to be pulled away by some unseen force. Meanwhile, his tears streamed down his face and soaked the arm beneath him supporting his head. 

“It’s alright,” Daniels whispered again. “You’re safe… I've got you. I’m not going to let you go.” He continued to whisper softly as he gently kissed his hair. He wept for nearly an hour, sometimes quietly and sometimes loudly. At times he shook so violently that it was causing difficulty in his drawing of breath. All the while, Daniels stroked and soothed him. He just allowed him to release all that was inside. Once he had cried himself out, Nasir fell into a deep sleep, safely tucked in Daniel’s protective arms. 

\- End 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had written this on the bus prior to the release of the deleted scenes including the one with Castus. WOW! That was a little bit of an emotional roller coaster wasn't it? And seeing Nasir’s face… I could only imagine him having that face here as he began to fall asleep.


	29. Morning Dew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis' not the nightingale, but the lark...

The morning light began to filter through the blinds and woke Daniels. He took in a deep breath and the scent of his bed-mate filled his nostrils. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Nasir’s back curled up against his side. He was using Daniels’ outstretched arm as pillow, with his hand holding onto his wrist. They had fallen asleep spooning, but Daniels realized that he must have rolled over onto his back sometime in the night. 

It had been many years since he had shared his bed with another. Then again, the men he had shared his bed with all those years ago rarely stayed until morning light. They were normally gone before he had even returned from cleaning up in the bathroom. No, this was different. Beside him was someone he wanted to share more than a quick roll with. Nasir was someone he wanted to go to bed with every night and wake up next to every morning. 

His thoughts drifted to another time and place in which they could have done just that. He imagined rolling green hills surrounded by trees and mountains that saw snow almost year round. There, against the edge of the woods was a house, small, but well suited for just the two of them. Visitors would come by from time to time giving them news and gossip, because they had no television, no phones, no computer. They only had each other. In the evenings they sat on the porch holding hands and looking out of the pasture filled with little bleating shapes. *Goats?*, he thought. *Where did the goats come from?*

He just wanted to lie there forever and bask in the warmth bedside him and the sight of that black silken cascade that was half spilled across his chest. However, nature called. He did not want to wake him, but needed to free his arm. Moving as slowly as possible he slipped his arm out from under him and replaced it with his pillow. He must have been emotionally and physically exhausted because Nasir stirred only slightly as the grip he had on Daniels wrist broke free. Otherwise, he did not wake. He simply snuggled deeper into the covers. On silent feet, Daniels crept into the bathroom. 

 

Something, a sound, a feeling brought Nasir out of his peaceful slumber. His eyes fluttered open and he was taken aback by his surroundings. This was not his room and most certainly not his bed. This was Daniels’ room and his bed. He began to panic and quickly checked to make sure that he was still dressed. It seemed a little silly, but after a few of the dreams he had had about Daniels recently, it was worth checking. 

He sat up and the memory of what had happened hit him…the nightmare, the bathroom and Daniels’ protective arms catching him as he fell. That was all he remembered. How he ended up here was a mystery. Rubbing his eyes, he winced in pain. They were swollen and painful to the touch. How much had he wept?

He became aware that the sound that had woken him was the water running in the shower. Looking around his room, he realized that there was no way for him to get back to his room without being discovered. If Daniels was in the bathroom, he could not go through there and the door to his room was locked from the hall. He was stuck. 

His eyes drifted over to where the Daniels must have slept next to him. He had slipped out of bed without waking him, pulled the covers back up so he would not catch a chill and was now seeing to his morning routine. There was something extremely precious about that to Nasir and he allowed himself the guilty pleasure of falling back into the soft sheets. Pulling the blankets up to his chest, he rolled back over onto his side and nestled back into the comforts that surrounded him. 

As he did, Daniels’ scent overtook him. His sheets had a slept in, not laundry fresh, smell with a hint of the musk aroma of his body wash mixed with his natural pheromones and a trace of sweat. It was delicious. Grabbing his pillow, he buried his face in and breathed deeply. He loved the way that he smelled. Since they had begun this dating sham three weeks ago, he secretly reveled whenever Daniels wrapped his arms around him for sake of Betty’s amusement. She always insisted that they hold hands or hug and gods forbid the day she goaded him into giving Daniels a kiss in front of her.

Daniels had done his best to dissuade her, saying that they would get to it in their own time. But, Nasir took it as an opportunity to satisfy to his own selfish desires. He had shared a few kisses with the women of his master’s harem, but, it was only in fun and games as the ladies enjoyed teaching him the arts of pleasuring a man. He had never kissed anyone for his own benefit and while he would play it off as giving into Betty, there was something sensual and pleasurable about it.

He had leaned over slowly, much to Daniels’ surprise, and pressed his lips firmly on those that were not anticipating such tenderness. Closing his eyes, he moved his mouth slightly, the way the women had taught him. He was greeted by a soft and pleasurable moan in response. It had shocked him enough that he pulled away and turned his head to hide the blush upon his cheeks.

Remembering the kiss, being in his bed and surrounded by his scent was overwhelming his senses and his body responded pleasantly. 

\- End 29


	30. Thinking of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it true that fantasy is better than reality? 
> 
>   _*And with glorious chapter 30... we now move to a mature rating!*_
> 
> **Chapter 30: Language and Sexual content**

After relieving himself, Daniels cursed his morning wood that did not want to go down. “Oh C’mon,” he sighed. As much as he wanted to get back in bed with Nasir, he knew he couldn't do it when he was hard as a rock. He stood at his vanity for several minutes trying to urge his little soldier to go at ease. However, every time he thought he was making headway, his mind would drift to the heavenly creature asleep in his bed and he would find himself reconstituted. 

“Fuck the gods,” he muttered and ripped off his bed clothes. He didn't have his robe, but he would retrieve it later. Turning the shower on, he selected a colder setting than usual and gasped when he climbed in. He would have screamed, but he didn't want to wake Nasir.

*Damn!* he thought of him again and the cold water made no difference. “Screw this,” he said out loud and turned the temperature back up. The steam began to surround him and he placed the shower-head on the deep massage setting. Leaning against the tiles, he allowed the water to pulsate against the flesh on his back. He rested his head against the cool tiles and his hand began to caress his flesh. 

Closing his eyes, they were not his hands upon his body, but those of the raven haired prince back in his bed. One hand became Nasir’s as he rubbed his chest, down his stomach and over his thighs. The other hand became his hand upon Nasir’s flesh tracing over his cheek and pausing for a moment on his lips before trailing down to his neck. Oh gods, his neck. He longed to taste that sweet and delicate flesh just below his ears. Caressing his neck softly, Nasir’s hand moved in to satisfy his most primal of needs. 

Fingers curled around his hardened shaft and began to work up and down. Using the water from the shower, slowly but firmly he stroked insuring that every inch of him was receiving due attention. His hands returned to those soft, full and supple lips. He remembered the feeling of them pressing against his that day in the park and the sweet taste of him. He moaned again into his mouth. Down from his mouth once more to that neck…touching it, kissing it, running his tongue over it…he arched his head back in appreciation of the attention. 

Remembering the scent of Nasir next to him, his warmth pressed against him and his hair… oh how he desperately wanted to run his fingers through that black silk. The hand working his cock began to rock faster. His mind drifted to that day in the gym so long ago and how he had discovered just how flexible his client was. He had thought about those thighs wrapped around his hips numerous times. He was envisioning him now…those beautiful legs embracing him, pressed against the tiles of the shower…thrusting up into him…

Rising higher and higher, his climax built up within him. As it overtook him, every muscle in his body flexed. The hand not pumping him, shot to the wall for support as his exploded. It was the hardest that he had cum in years and his knees nearly buckled beneath him. Leaning against the wall, trying to keep himself upright he panted to catch his breath. 

 

\- End 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick drawing I did... another idea that hit me while at work. 
> 
> [](http://s69.photobucket.com/user/Darkstar357/media/DanielsShower.jpg.html)   
> 


	31. Gun Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a moment of truth for Nasir... should he stay? Or should he go?

Hearing the shower turn off, Nasir’s eyes snapped open and he quickly pulled his hand from his pajama bottoms. He needed to make a decision. Should he remain in Daniel’s bed and allow him to emerge from the bathroom to find him there? Or should he get up, make the bed and retreat to his own room once he came out? He started to sit up. Certainly the later was the proper thing to do. But, something inside of him hesitated. What would he do? What would he say? Daniels continued to prove to be more than a big dumb brute. He would not press an opportunity if he discovered him still in his bed. He had not done so last night. He was still wrestling with his decision when the bathroom door began to open. He quickly closed his eyes and burrowed back into the sheets and blankets. 

Coming out of the bathroom in only a towel was quite a shock. The air was crisp and on the edge of being chilly against his still wet skin. Daniels had to cross the room to get to his closet where his robe hung inside. His eyes darted to the bed and he sighed. Nasir was still asleep. At the sight of him snuggled into his covers, Daniels took pause. He truly was the most beautiful man that he had ever seen. As he had grown to know him his feelings only became stronger. Smiling to himself, he continued to cross his bedroom. 

Through his lashes, Nasir opened his eyes ever so slightly when he heard the closet door open. He heard Daniels hiss in protest to the noise the lock made, but he did not turn. Nor did he turn on the closet light as not to disturb him. Not knowing that he was being watched he dropped his towel when he picked up the robe. 

Nasir quietly sucked in his breath at the sight of his perfectly sculpted form in the dim morning light. He had seen him numerous times without his shirt, most commonly when they were readying themselves in the morning. While he was nice to look at wearing only his jeans, fully nude he was stunning. From behind, his muscles cascaded down from his shoulders and met in the small of his back. His backside too, was perfectly muscled and those dimples looked more inviting than those on his other cheeks. As he moved to put on the robe, for a split second the part which made him a man was somewhat exposed. It was much large than he had expected and Nasir could not control the soft moan that got away from him at the sight. 

The sound from the bed alerted Daniels that he was being watched. *Alright, you little stinker...* he thought. *...I’ll give you a show.* Holding the robe in his hand, he pretended that it was somehow tangled and he could not get it open. He held it out in front of himself, but turned slightly so that his backside was more visible than his front. As he began to work out the problem, he turned, opened the robe and pulled it over his shoulders…leaving it open a little longer than he normally would. Once he felt that he had given a sufficient spectacle, he emerged from the closet. 

Nasir stirred on the bed, pretending to wake up at the sound of him closing the closet door. He stretched and his hand went under underneath the pillows. It met with a strange object of cold steel and he sat straight up. Daniels turned suddenly at the sound of him gasping in the bed. Nasir was looking with huge eyes back at the pillows that only a moment ago had supported his head. He knew exactly what had happened and quickly went to the bed. Sitting down on the edge next to him, he reached under the pillow and withdrew one of his firearms. 

“That was under my head?” Nasir asked in shock.

Daniels shook his head, “Well, more under mine than yours. I do apologize for that. Not the kind of wake up call I wanted you to have.” He leaned over and tucked it into the drawer of his nightstand. 

“Why do you not keep it there at all times?”

“Because, if someone manages to make it into my room, I don’t need to be bumbling around in the dark looking for it.”

Nasir looked over at the nightstand and then back at the pillow, “Are you not afraid that it will slip from grasp in the bed?”

“Nope,” he replied, picking up his pillow and then a black padded shape. Turning it over, he showed him built in holster that it fitted into, keeping it from being pushed out of the bed by accident. Nasir had been introduced to some of Daniels weapons during the first week of the assignment. He had expressed his concern regarding them, but understood that they were necessary. Still, he had no desire to hold any of them. Daniels smiled and then put it back on the bed and recovered it with the pillow, “Found that on the internet. Pretty awesome.” 

\- End 31


	32. Rest Easy Little Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniels confronts Nasir on his sleeping arrangements.

Sighing, Nasir shook his head and started to get up, but Daniels grabbed his shoulder. “Where do you think you are going little man?” he asked. 

The look on Nasir’s face would have burned holes into anyone else, “I must get ready for classes today.”

“I don’t think so,” Daniels replied. As gently as he could and without being too forceful, he eased him back into bed. “I think you should take today and just rest. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how tired you have been lately.”

Nasir allowed himself to be driven back into the sheets, but pouted at his words, “I have not been sleeping well.”

“I know and I want you to take today catch up on your sleep.” Daniels still had his hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. 

Taking a deep breath, Nasir looked away from him. He knew he was right and judging by how his face felt, he was pretty certain that he would not want to be seen in public. “Very well, I will do as you ask, but I can do so within my own room. I do not wish to put you out.” 

He tried to sit up once more, but Daniels kept his hand firm on him. He looked at him and his face was one of dead seriousness, “I would prefer if you would rest in here today and not spend the day sleeping in your closet.” Nasir’s eyes went wide and again they began to burn, but Daniels spoke before he could say anything, “When you said you didn’t feel well the evening after our first date, I went in to check on you. I wasn’t trying to invade your privacy, I was just worried. I couldn’t find you and… um… hello… that makes me a little nervous. So, I went looking” He swallowed hard, “I heard you, whimpering in your sleep. I wanted to wake you, but I knew you would be angry with me…so I let you be.”

The anger dissipated from his eyes, extinguished by rising emotions. No matter how much he tried to be furious with him…things like this took it away. 

“Would you like to share with me why you feel the need to sleep in there?” Daniels asked. His voice was caring and as tender as the hand still resting on him.

Closing his eyes, Nasir took a deep breath and tried to regain his normally cool composure. 

“Don’t do this Nasir,” Daniels said quietly. “Don’t close yourself off again. Talk to me please. What are you so afraid of?”

Nasir choked, why did he have to be so compassionate? Why couldn’t he just be cold and uncaring? Just do his job and nothing else. He wanted to ask him those exact questions, but he feared the answers. Trying to shield himself from his feelings, his hands came to his face.

“Tell me so I can help you,” Daniels whispered once more. 

Those were the words that sent him over the edge. “It’s too big,” he whispered from behind his palms. 

“Too big? The bed?”

“The room,” was all he could manage to whisper, pulling his hands away from his face. 

Taking his hand from his shoulder, Daniels brushed the stray lock of hair that threatened to get in Nasir’s eyes. As he did, his fingertips ran softly against his red, swollen face. “The room is too big?” he clarified. 

Nasir nodded and then regretted doing so when the fingers that were resting against his temple withdrew. “I have never had a bedroom that large, yet that does not concern me during the daylight hours.” His voice returned to hush tones, “It is only when I attempt to sleep. I feel as if I am floating in nothingness.”

“So, your closet is a more comfortable sized space for sleeping?”

Nodding again, Nasir looked towards the windows. 

Instantly Daniels mind began to think of possible solutions, but that was something he could work on while Nasir slept. “Will my bed be okay today? I mean can you try and get some rest here? I’ll pull down the darkening shades if you want.”

“Yes, I should be able to rest here,” he said quietly, thinking that just being wrapped in his scent would be enough to keep the demons that threatened his dreams at bay for a few hours. He looked back at his guardian, “There is no need to darken the room any more than it is already. Your room is a much cooler color than mine and I enjoy the light that it casts.”

Smiling, Daniels leaned over and kissed Nasir on the forehead, “I will be close by if you need me for anything.” Standing up, he bent back over and saw that he was tucked in before turning and walking away. He grabbed his shoes, clothes and his jacket, but went into the bathroom to get dressed. 

Once Nasir knew that he was gone, the joy he suddenly felt caused him to weep softly, though he would have believed that he did not have another tear within himself.

\- End 32


	33. Can you hear me now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER!
> 
> A little phone conversation between Betty and Daniels gives him some insight. 
> 
> Chapter 33: Language

“Speak!”

“Um…Hello?”

“Hello?”

“Oh, heya Betty, it’s…”

“Daniel,” she interrupted.

“Yeah, Daniels?”

“Why do you insist on going by your last name? It seems kind of silly. I mean, I don’t go around telling people to call me Grimaud. That would be dreadful.” she giggled on the phone.

“It is a military thing I guess.”

“But, you aren't in the military anymore.”

“True, but it sticks with you…ya know?”

“No, I don’t know,” she laughed again. “What's your first name anyway?”

He rubbed his eyes in frustration. This quick phone call was not going as planned. “I… I… don’t like my first name.”

“Really? You think Beatrice is much better? I guarantee that it is not. Beatrice Ann Grimaud…like out of a bad novel”

“Beatrice? Really?” he lied, he was looking at the file he had on her from the Company. “So, you shortened it to Betty?”

“Yes, but you are not getting out of telling me your first name.”

“Really, I don’t like it…so I would prefer…”

“I will haunt you until you tell me,” she insisted. 

He let out a long exasperated sigh.

“Yeah, and that won’t help you either,” she said in a curt tone. 

There was no way of getting out of this, so he lied once more, “It’s… it’s Norbert.” 

“Wow... that does suck.” She could be heard stifling a laugh. “Okay, I get it. Yeah…so no way to even make that sound good.”

“Thank you for that,” he feigned annoyance. “Look, I called to tell you that Nasir won’t be at school today. He called me this morning and said he doesn’t feel well.”

“Oh no,” she gasped a little. “Does he need anything? Soup? Orange Juice?”

“No, I got him covered on that. As much as he wanted to be left alone, I came over and checked on him.”

“That’s good, he might need… wait! You know where he lives? He won’t even tell me,” displeasure was evident in her voice.

*Fu…!.* he thought. “Hey, I only found out two days ago when he accidently put my copy of the Iliad in his bag. I needed it to work on my paper and had to come over and get it.”

“Whatever,” she said in a huff.

“Anyway,” - he tried to redirect – “He just wanted me to let you know.”

“Okay, give him my love and a hug and tell him to feel better. I was worried about him this week, I could see that he wasn’t sleeping and wondered what was going on with him.”

This perked his interest, “Yeah, he seemed a little run down. Any ideas?”

“I hope his nightmares aren’t keeping him up.”

“Nightmares?”

“Yeah, he told me a month or so ago that he was having them. I told him to drink some thyme tea before he went to bed and that would help.”

He recalled seeing Nasir drinking a cup of tea a couple of times over the past month or so. “Well, I am going to stick around for a bit in case he does need anything. If he starts having a bad dream I’ll…”

“No!” she practically screamed it into the phone. “Don’t wake him up! That is the worst thing you could do. I mean, if it is just a little tossing and turning… yeah you can wake him up…gently,” she emphasized the word. “But, if he is having a full on terror, like the kind that causes you to lose sleep like that… do NOT just wake him up.”

“Why not?” he was generally confused. 

“Because, he could get caught in the dream.”

“What? Like some Nightmare on Elm Street shit?” he asked.

“No, that’s Hollywood bullshit, but it could keep him in a nasty loop. Like when he tries to go back to sleep, he will be right back where he was. It could also affect him while he is awake…like what we’ve been seeing.” She could be heard pacing in her room. “That could be why he has been so worn down. Like, if he isn’t facing it…if he is waking himself up…then he is reliving it while he awake.”

Panic began to set in on him as she spoke and he went up the stairs to check on Nasir, “What should I do then?”

“If he is having a really…really bad dream, talk to him. Speak softly and tell him that you are there and you are going to help him. Hell, direct your words at whatever might be causing him distress. Either way, you want to ease him out of it. The hope is that your voice, or even your gentle touch, will get him through the darkness.”

He was looking in at Nasir when she said those words and it hit him. He was not doing his job. He was supposed to protect him and that meant awake or asleep. “Thanks Betty,” he said softly. 

“No worries darlin’. Take care of our boy, okay?”

“Will do.”

\- End 33


	34. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of 2 surprises that Daniels has for Nasir... the first is a gift from mother nature...

Daniels roused Nasir once around noon with a glass of orange juice. He knew that he would need fluids to replace those that he had lost. Nasir was so deep in his slumber that he only partially woke up, took a couple of sips and then fell right back asleep. As the day threatened to brighten, Daniels did draw the shades, but not enough to black out the room. 

The next time he disturbed him was in the early evening. He was amazed at how much Nasir had actually slept and it felt good that he had told him to do so. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he reached over and gently rubbed his arm until he opened his eyes. “Hey there sleeping beauty.”

Rolling over onto his back, Nasir’s eyes blinked several times before he could focus on the figure before him. There was no light coming from the windows, only from the open bathroom door. His raised his hand and rubbed the sand out of his eyes, “What time is it?”

“Nearly 6:30,” Daniels said. “I wasn’t going to wake you up, but I have a surprise for you and it can’t wait.” At saying this, he held up Nasir’s thick winter jacket and a pair of his own rain boots. 

Not answering any of his questions, Daniels saw him dressed in the gear he provided and started to take him downstairs. When he realized that Nasir couldn’t manage the boots, he came back up the few steps between them, picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Nasir cried out in protest and even beat his hand on his backside a few times. But, Daniels ignored him as he ran through the house, down the long hall to the back door. He had some trouble holding onto Nasir and getting the door knob to turn, but once he did they left the house and he stepped out onto the back porch. 

Without any warning he dropped Nasir back onto his feet. He was not expecting it and the boots had partially slipped off his feet. This caused him to flail and almost fall before Daniels caught him again.

“What are you doing?” Nasir screamed, smacking his arm as he caught him. 

“Look!” Daniels said his face one of the biggest, goofiest grins that Nasir had ever seen. He was pointing out past the porch towards the grounds. 

Nasir reluctantly turned, but then gasped. It was snowing. Forgetting that his shoes were not on correctly, he tried to take a step forward and began to fall again. Daniels picked him up once more and carried him off the porch, down the steps and into the grass where the flakes were only just beginning to stick. He made sure that the boots were on and that he was ready before he put him down this time. 

Once he had him firmly on the ground, Daniels just stood back and watched. Nasir’s entire face was lit by an inner glow and he smiled from ear to ear. He held his hands up, catching the large flakes that floated slowly past him. He was shocked to see how little time they lasted on his flesh. There was a brief moment of disappointment before he reached up to catch another one. He almost giggled when a flake was caught by his eyelashes and then melted into his eye. The sound of his laughter was welcome in Daniels’ ears over the pain he had heard the night before.

Gone was the pale shadow that had fallen into his arms last night in sheer hopelessness and wept himself dry. Before him was a man without a care in the world, acting as a child. He threw his head back and opened his arms up allowing the snow to cover him, smiling and laughing. Attempting to spin around, he forgot that he was not in his own shoes and lost his footing once more. Daniels did not have time to catch him before he fell onto his butt in the grass. He did not care. Even as Daniels reached his side, he was laughing. 

“Alright, you are not dressed for this,” Daniels said, pointing out that he was only in flannel pajamas and a coat. Granted, his coat was rated for sub-zero temperatures, but it was not equipped to deal with him getting his backside wet.

“Why does it not accumulate?” Nasir asked, noticing that the snow was only partially sticking to the grass and not at all to the sidewalk. 

Daniels laughed, “Oh, it will and you will learn to hate it. We will be trudging through this crap for the next four months at least.” Bending over, he stretched his arm out to help Nasir up. 

“I could never hate this,” he replied, taking the hand that was offered. Once again the boots were a problem, but he managed to get his footing and walk back to the porch. He kept looking up at how the flakes drifted down from around the trees overhead. “It makes not a sound.”

Following his gaze, Daniels looked up and smiled, “No, it doesn’t.” They both stood for several moments at the edge of the porch looking at the world around them in the silence. However, the cold quickly caught up to Nasir and he shivered. “That’s it, time to get inside. It will be here tomorrow.”

“Promise?” Nasir asked, looking up at him. His eyes were wide with hope. 

“Yeah,” he replied. “Come on. I have another surprise for you,” Daniels said. 

\- End 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this so late because I was desperately trying to draw this, "Nasir’s entire face was lit by an inner glow and he smiled from ear to ear. He held his hands up, catching the large flakes that floated slowly past him." After shredding nearly 6 pieces of paper and that many false starts... I said @#$% it! sorry. 
> 
> I just couldn't get that light that we have seen in Nasir through Pana. *Grumble*


	35. We'll leave the light on for you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise number 2!

Once they were both inside, Daniels allowed Nasir to kick off the over-sized boots and walk on his own. As they walked down the hall and up the stairs, Daniels was smiling to himself. He had expected Nasir to be questioning him all the way, but at the top of the stairs he realized that he had been unable to because his teeth were chattering quietly.

Opening the door to Nasir’s room, he stood back and allowed him to enter first. Brown eyes peered up into green ones as he passed him in the doorway. As he turned to look at his bedroom, he stopped abruptly. There were drapes hanging from the antique four poster bed that were pulled back around the wooden posts and tied off with fancy cords. They were heavy looking, almost like a velvet material and for some odd reason seemed to match the room perfectly. 

“Agnes said they used to be on the bed, but they got so dusty that she took them down,” Daniels said coming up behind him. 

“I do not understand,” Nasir said quietly, getting his teeth to stop for a second. 

“Go change your pajamas first,” Daniels said. “You need to get warm.” Walking past him it was obvious that he was not going to take ‘No’ for any kind of answer. 

Nasir turned and went to his closet. His heart thudded heavy in his chest when he reached for the door. There was a certain amount of fear at what he would discover within. Opening the door slowly, he found that nothing was out of place and sighed. He pushed the door slightly closed behind him and pulled out his other pair of pajamas from the hamper. He was behind on turning in his laundry. Pulling off his coat, he changed quickly and hung the damp bottoms up on a hanger to dry.

He turned, took a deep breath and opened the door. Daniels was standing near the foot of his bed with a slight smile on his face. He had turned back the bedspread revealing fresh sheets and blankets. 

“Climb in,” he said, pointing at the bed. 

Nasir hesitated, but the look he received moved his feet. He climbed up into the queen sized and put himself under the blankets. He did not lie down, but rather propped himself up against the mass of matching pillows. Daniels began untying the cords that held the drapes and pulled them closed. They were thick enough that they actually blocked the majority of the light and muffled most of the sound. It was not until Daniels pulled open the material near the foot of the bed that Nasir knew where he was. 

“There is a lamp over your head there,” he pointed, his form outlined by the light from behind him. 

Looking up, Nasir saw tasseled the pull cord and gave it a little tug. Soft light, like the kind only needed to read by, filled the space. It gave the enclosure a warm feeling. The bed frame was not open at the top, rather it had a wooden ceiling with ornate carvings and colored tiles. His eyes traveled around regarding how the draperies were hung. He had wondered what the rods set just inside of the upper wooden frame were for and now he understood. 

His eyes came back to Daniels who had climbed up in the foot of his bed and closed the curtains behind him. He too was admiring the effect the light had on the tiles overhead.

“Why have you done this?” Nasir asked quietly. 

Daniels met his gaze, “Because of what you said. When I saw the rods, I remembered seeing lace curtains on a bed like this while on assignment once. I thought, if I could make the room a little less intimidating, you might come out of the closet.” He chuckled to himself, but chose not to share the idiom. 

Nasir looked around once more, his reluctance plain to be seen.

“Try it for one night,” Daniels said. “If not for me, for Agnes. She helped me get this put together today.”

Hesitation turned to horror, “What did you say to her?”

“That you were cold when you slept,” Daniels face cracked into a quirky grin. “You are from the desert right? Well, instead of having to pay for more heating…this keeps the warmth in. You know, she said that this bedframe was as old as the house…crazy huh?” 

Nasir sighed, relieved that nothing had been said to the housekeeper. Looking down at Daniels, he relaxed. “Thank you for your concern for my well-being over the course of the past day.”

The look on Nasir’s face was one of genuine gratitude and Daniels nodded. “I imagine that you probably want to get something to eat before you turn in for the night,” he briefly thought about bringing him something to eat, but seeing him there with his hair still unbound and loose around those doe eyes…it was too much, “Alright, well I am going to leave you be. I’m going to hit the gym for a bit.” He pushed himself from the bed, but before he closed the curtains he said, “Please, just give it a shot. If you don’t like it, we will think of something else.” 

*We,* Nasir thought. *He said…we.*

\- End 35


	36. Night in Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *So this is one of my most favorite chapters! *
> 
> The new sleeping arrangement for Nasir is working out... or is it?

For the first three nights that Nasir slept in his new bed, Daniels barely slept at all. He kept his ears tuned in through the open bathroom door for any signs of distress. On several occasions, he even snuck into Nasir’s room and checked on him. He parted the curtains and saw him sleeping as peacefully as a babe. It set his heart at enough ease that he could get a few hours of rest, before having to check on him again. 

He didn’t mention his nightly bed-checks, but Nasir knew something was wrong as he saw Daniels’ bloodshot eyes when they sat in the grass waiting for Betty. Just as Daniels had promised, the snow had stuck even though it was only a couple of inches. Even more students were flooding into the park and their claim on the hill was being threatened. For this reason, Betty had asked them to come earlier and perform squatters’ rights. 

“Are you unwell,” Nasir asked him.

“I’m good, just a little tired. Didn’t sleep well last night…Lenny’s chili.”

Nasir looked at him with concern, “Is there anything that I may do for you?”

This brought a smile to Daniels’ face, “Nah, I’m good. How about you? Sleeping okay?” He had asked him a couple times since he had moved back to his bed, but he wasn’t insistent. 

There was a glow in Nasir’s smile when he looked up at him, “Yes, thank you again for what you have done.”

Daniels saw Betty coming across the grass and waved at her. He looked back at Nasir, “Anything for you.”

His words caught Nasir completely off guard. He has been struggling with his feelings for some time and Daniels was so hard to read at times. He never knew if what he was doing was because it was his job, or if, like that night so long ago, it was more than that. On several occasions Daniels had made a comment on how Betty was so easy to fool with their act. But, at other times, like with their kiss, he seemed to enjoy it for more than just a show. His mind was spinning with “what if” when Betty arrived and dropped her bag. 

“Well, I can’t go on the museum trip next weekend,” she huffed.

“Why not?” Nasir asked, seeing that she was generally upset. 

“That is the one weekend my parents can come over from Schenectady with my brother before he goes off to school in California.” She threw up her hands, “Really? So you guys have to take lots of pictures for me.”

“We can do that,” Daniels said looking over at Nasir, who also nodded. “We will photograph every exhibit for your pleasure madam.”

“Damn straight you will. Thanks Norbert.”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

The sound carried through the bathroom, bouncing off the tiles and into his room. He had just managed to drift off to sleep when it woke him. Rolling over, he could hear his whimpering more clearly and he was out of bed in an instant. He had made it nine days without an incident and Daniels was just starting to catch up on his sleep. 

His socks made no sound as he crossed through the bathroom and into Nasir’s room. He had even oiled the door hinges so they would not betray his nocturnal checks. It was perhaps a little obsessive on his part, but seeing Nasir smile and laugh as much as he had been over the past few days was well worth his awkward, stalker behavior. 

As he entered his room, the sounds from the bed became louder. They were partially stifled by the thick curtains. Reaching out tentatively, he pulled back the drape on the side of the bed. With the small amount of light filtering in from the nightlight, Daniels eyes adjusted quickly and he was able to see him. However, he was not ready to witness the amount of distress that Nasir was in. 

He was thrashing back and forth, his blankets thrown aside. His pillows had been sent all over and some had even fallen to the floor. Grabbing at the sheets, his breathing was ragged as he tossed his head back and forth. All the while he made noises that tightened the muscles in Daniels stomach. He knew those sounds. He had made them once or twice in his previous life. 

Nasir’s legs were trying to kick out, but they appeared to be restrained by some invisible force. Taking note of that, Daniels noticed that his arms were doing the same. Wherever he was in the darkness, he was bound, being tortured and raped. 

Reacting, not thinking, Daniels began to reach out to wake him. But, all of a sudden, he remembered Betty’s words from last week, _“Don’t wake him up! That is the worst thing you could do.”_ He stopped himself and eased slowly onto the bed. Amidst Nasir’s flailing, Daniels managed to get hit a couple of times as he came up alongside of him. Lying on his side, he placed his arm gently across Nasir’s chest. It was not the reaction he wanted. Nasir screamed and his entire body bucked up from the bed. 

_“Speak softly and tell him that you are there and you are going to help him.”_

“Nasir…It’s me…I’m here,” he said quietly keeping his hands away from him. “I’m here to help you. Can you hear me? I’m here.”

At the sound of his voice, Nasir took in a deep breath and his entire body tensed up.

Daniels wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or not, but continued his soothing words, “I’m right here. Let me help you. Come into my arms. Let me take you from this place so you never have to come back. ”

_“Hell, direct your words at whatever might be causing him distress.”_

“As for you…you worthless piece of shit. You can’t hurt him anymore. You hear me?” an unexpectedly fury arose within him. In his mind, he could see the man that had hurt him and his brother so long ago. “You are a pitiful excuse for a human being by preying on what you believe to be the weak. You will NOT hurt him ever again. If you want him, you have to go through me you spineless toad and I can guarantee you that you will drop first if you try it.”

Nasir’s body jerked once and then twice, but then eased. His breathing softened and his arms and legs appeared to break free of whatever was holding them. 

“That’s right. I’m here for you. Come one…” he whispered, once again carefully placing his arm over Nasir’s chest. He did not flinch this time, rather Nasir’s hand moved down and gripped him firmly. “I’m here, don’t you fear…little one, don’t let go.” *

After grabbing a hold of the arm across his chest, Nasir turned his head and opened his eyes slowly. He looked up at Daniels, who smiled sweetly at him. Releasing the forearm that his fingers were biting into, he rolled over and grabbed a hold of his shirt. Pulling on it tightly, he sought refuge in the broad chest beside him. 

Daniels wrapped his arms around him tightly and kissed the top of his head, “You’re safe now.”

\- End 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Lyrics by Ryan Dan – Tears of an Angel
> 
> This song came on while I was writing this... and it just fit so I threw the lyrics in.


	37. Rules of Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the early morning hours, Nasir reflects on his bedfellow and his past...
> 
> **Chapter 37: Language**

_Light filtered through a window and filled the room with a soft glow while the smell of baking bread still hung in the air. Outside it was chilly, but in the small house there was all the warmth they could ever need. As night approached, candles were lit and the fire stoked. Soon they would retire to their bed and wrap each other in protective arms for the long cold night. But… not yet..._

_He was whittling a piece of wood by the fire, a new hobby that made him work the muscles in his hands. They were still not able to grasp the handle of the tool for long periods of time, but he was making progress. Granted, most of the things he carved were nothing more than blobbed shapes that ended up being tossed into the fire, but he was trying his best._

_“Fuck!” came a yelp. His finger was in his mouth which meant that he had cut himself again. Setting down the rabbit being prepared for their evening meal, attentions turned towards tending his wound._

_“It is nothing but a scratch,” he tried to protest with a childish action of putting the finger out of reach._

_Objection was met with a curt reply, “I will look at it all the same.”_

_There was no further argument. The bloodied digit was handed over for inspection. After insuring that there was no true harm, kisses were given and gladly accepted. But…kisses had a way of turning into something more. One kiss, one nip and then an entire finger was drawn into mouth and met with his soft moan._

_His other hand found a way into raven hair and pulled them together. Lips on fingers were forgotten, replaced by deep passionate kissing on mouths. Wandering tongues and dancing hands, soon clothes were stripped and tossed by the way side. Neither felt the nip in the air only their need for each other. Falling to the floor, covered with the pelts of previous meals, they moved to join as one. Fists that struggled with firm grip were forgotten and replaced with soothing palms that caressed every inch of skin. His body too was given due attention with both touch and tongue. Arms encircled one another as legs wrapped around his waist and once he was inside…he knew true freedom._

Before Nasir even opened his eyes, he knew he was not alone. The scent that he had basked in on his glorious day of rest was once again around him. He was on his side, but his head was not on his pillows. Rather he was resting on a well-muscled arm and was snuggled up against something warm and breathing. His right arm was awkwardly tucked up underneath him, but it was not in any discomfort. His left arm however, was wrapped around the waist of the man who had a leg in between Nasir’s with their ankles intertwined. Somehow this position worked. 

He still did not open his eyes, but a smile crossed his face. He could feel the delicious weight of the arm that was draped over him and where a hand curled onto his back. Those fingers were playing at the fabric of his pajamas and testing the flesh beneath them. Judging by his breathing, he was asleep. His hand was simply moving of its own accord enjoying the sensations of the material in whatever dream he was having. 

He slowly opened his eyes and was unaware of what time it was. The curtains that Daniels had hung for him had created a safe haven for him to sleep in, but their thickness did not allow for much light to penetrate. He had an alarm set to wake him for school and was normally eager to join his classmates in the lecture halls. There was a sincere pleasure in learning new things from his professors. He enjoyed spending time with Betty and discussing the seven ancient wonders of the world. More than anything, he loved knowing that Daniels was always somewhere nearby. For the first time in a long time, he was not eager to greet a new day. 

Trying his best not to wake him, but knowing what a light sleeper he was, Nasir slowly moved the hand that was resting over Daniels’ waist. His fingers were slowly tracing over his hip bone when he suddenly encountered flesh. Somehow, in his sleep, his pants had shifted and his shirt had lifted to expose smooth skin of his side and lower back beneath the blankets. In the dim light, as his fingers lightly stroked over him, Nasir’s eyes went wide when he realized what exactly he was touching. The tattoo! He had seen it before, peeking over his jeans or even once when his gym shorts had become snagged on a piece of the equipment. He had never said anything, nor did he ask. He had his own that had never been seen. 

His mark, put there by his master’s people so many years ago. No one had ever seen it except for those of his household and of course…him. At the briefest of thoughts regarding his tormentor, Nasir remembered the nightmare he had been having when Daniels came to his rescue. His rescue…he had heard Daniels’ voice…seen him come into the room and confront the man hurting him. At his actions and harsh words, the darkness he was trapped in had receded and the chains that had held him vanished into thin air. 

Looking up from where he was nestled into his chest, Nasir wondered if he had imagined it or had Daniels really found a way into his terror to rescue him. Why else would he be here now? He must have heard him and come to his side. This man, his protector was turning out to be one of the noblest of men that he had ever met. Certainly what his master had told him was wrong. Not all men were evil and sought only to soil him. Over the past two weeks everything that Daniels had done for him proved otherwise. 

*They will only seek to take that which is most precious. Your virtue, your purity…they will seek to claim it as their own, * he remembered the words of his master from years ago when his body had first began to blossom. *Keep them at a distance. Prevent their hands from being upon you… else they will strip from you your honor and make you unclean.*

A soft moan came from his bedmate. Nasir moved his hand off of his flesh and rolled away. The movement brought Daniels awake in an instant. His eyes snapped open and his arms tightened on the figure attempting to move away from him. His actions were met with a grunt of disapproval. Nasir was trying to roll off the bed, but suddenly found himself being firmly being held on to.

“Release me,” he said sharply. At his mere tone, Daniels’ grip on him was gone and Nasir was out of the bed.

\- End 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sorry Alffentz.... :(


	38. Roadtrip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here begins the actual third arc of the story line. Hold onto your seats! While it starts out slow...the next 5 chapters are going to be a VERY bumpy ride!
> 
> **Chapter 38 - Language**

The trip to the American Museum of Natural History was a huge “to-do” for the students and faculty. For Daniels it was a logistical nightmare, bus ride, museum, city, overnight stay…all things out of his control. Seeing that he was struggling, Mitchell sat him down and they came up with a plan that was less stressful for all involved and much more secure. 

Mitchell had laughed at him when Daniels revealed their “dating” story, but now they could use it to their advantage. They would skip the bus and Daniels would drive them the four hours into the city under the guise of wanting a romantic getaway. The Company would have three other agents in the museum prior to their arrival and they would remain for the duration of the field trip. They would also provide hidden security at the hotel in the guise of employees. 

“You’re a fucking genius!” Daniels slapped his hands on the table.

“No, I’ve just been doing this for a long time.”

Part of the pre-trip planning was setting up an iPod with music that they could both agree on. This was the toughest part of the entire ordeal. Daniels had no idea what half of the music Nasir wanted was or where it came from and Nasir found most of Daniels’ music to be indigestible or nothing but noise. They were up way too late the night before wrangling over songs.

“That is not music,” Nasir had declared with regards to Slayer.

“What is a Niyaz?” Daniels had asked and was forced to resort to Google to find it. 

There had been what sounded like a hiss after only 4 seconds of Iron Maiden.

Thievery Corporation was met with a groan. 

AC/DC was shut down and James Asher was thrown out the window.

When they had reached an impasse and both were ready to go with separate headphones, Mitchell intervened. “You will be taking Eamon’s iPod and I guarantee it is all music that neither one of you have probably ever listened to. This way, it is new to both of you and you can decide what you like together.”

 

The morning of the trip came with a 5:00 am wake-up call. As they readied themselves, Nasir was nervous. Something was unsettling him even though they had gone over the plan three times. His stomach was still full of knots. It only seemed to get worse once they were in the car. 

“It's not too late. We can turn around. I won’t be upset, “Daniels said. 

Nasir shook his head, “There is no need. I believe that I am simply nervous.”

Forgetting himself, Daniels reached over and patted his client’s knee, “I’m right here.” Realizing that his gesture may have been a little too intimate, he quickly returned his hand to the wheel. Out of the corner of his eye, however, he gaged Nasir’s reaction. He didn’t seem offended. In fact, he almost appeared more unnerved that he had withdrawn his hand so quickly. The last two weeks had been bizarre between them, but he did not want to push his luck. When Nasir had awoken in his arms two days ago, all the happiness that he had been feeling seemed to vanish and he shut himself down again. 

The music solution turned out to be another great idea from the senior agent. There were songs and sounds that they both agreed on and others that they both found distasteful. Certain songs were liked by one and not the other, but they worked through it. As they drove, Daniels pointed out landmarks and other touristy things about the area. He explained that he had been on an assignment that had involved travel around the state, so he had learned a lot of its history. 

When they arrived in the city, Nasir curled his knees up into his chest in the front seat. He had never seen anything like it...so many cars, so many people and everyone in a hurry to get where they were going. Daniels however, was back in his element and on several occasions proved that he could have been a cab driver. 

They arrived at the museum prior to the bus load of students and parked in the covered car park attached to the building. As they made their way to the school group check in point, three different individual made brief and almost unseen contact with Daniels. There were two men and one woman all dressed in what he had called “plain clothes” and they all appeared as museum patrons. As the students arrived, the agents just blended in. 

The tour began and Nasir was generally engrossed in what their guide had to say. He had never been to a museum of this size in his life, only the small one on campus. Having been sequestered away for so many years, all of the planet’s marvels were new to him. While his master had had a collection of ancient artwork and sculptures, it was nothing like the exhibits here. This was a natural history museum which featured the wonders of the Earth, its creatures and the surrounding cosmos. All of which were captivating. 

At first, Daniels was less interested in the tour and more fascinated with Nasir’s reaction to the exhibits. Yet, as they walked around, he too got found himself awestruck. The Hall of Planet Earth displayed an amazing collection of geological specimens that specifically showed how the planet worked and they both were surprised at how much the earth crust recycled itself. In what was called the Hall of Biodiversity they walked through a diorama of a rain forest and marveled at the variety of the color green that existed in the world’s plants. Walking into the Hall of Ocean Life, Nasir turned around quickly and slammed into Daniels when he saw the 94-foot-long model of a blue whale suspended from the ceiling. He had no idea that a fish could grow that large and quickly learned from their guide that it was not a fish, but a mammal like him. 

Passing through the Hall of the Universe, Daniels felt a twinge of regret. As a child he had always fantasized of travelling to the stars, but the deeds of evil men took that dream away from him. He was engrossed by the presentations of modern astrophysics and wondered if it was too late. Next to that hall was the food court and they had a break for a late lunch before continuing to the planetarium on the second floor. 

\- End 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is one of my dreams to visit the American Museum of Natural History someday. Since I have never been there, I did extensive research on the web. They have an amazing website with an interactive map ans floor plan. Thank you for bearing with my descriptions of the exhibits. Again, I pulled the information form the museum's website.


	39. Losing yourself in Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of the field trip to the museum... Daniels is having the time of his life, but could that cost him more than he is willing to pay?
> 
> **Chapter 39: Language**

All the students filed into the 429-seat Space Theater to watch a hyper-realistic movie of the planets, star clusters, nebulae, and galaxies of the observable universe based on millions of astronomical observations made from numerous telescopes. Daniels was in hog-heaven. The images were so clear that he felt like he no longer needed to pilot a star ship, he could have just sat there for hours. Nasir however, found himself shrinking down in his seat as the images moved over his head. He knew what the stars were, but had no idea of just how large the universe truly was.

Noting that he was ill at ease, Daniels reached reach over, out of sight, and took his hand. Nasir turned to look at him and for a span of time all else around them was forgotten. They looked into each other’s faces with the colors of the screen surrounding them reflecting in their eyes. Daniels couldn't help himself. He smiled and then laughed, ruining the “chick-flick” moment. He gave Nasir’s hand a reassuring squeeze and returned his gaze to the simulated stars overhead. When the movie ended and the house lights began to come on, Daniels abruptly let go of his hand. His action unnerved Nasir and his brows knitted in concern. 

They all filtered out and went into the Hayden Big Bang Theater. There, once again, Daniels felt extreme excitement as they were treated to a dynamic flight through a virtual universe. As soon as it got dark, Daniels reached for Nasir’s hand again, but this time Nasir would have none of it and shoved his hands into his pockets. It was twice in one day that Daniels had touched him and h would have no more if it. All it did was serve to confuse him more and he wanted to enjoy the sights around him. When this part of the tour was over, they were permitted to walk the Cosmic Pathway of their own accord.

As the afternoon drew to a close, the faculty knew that they were beginning to lose the students’ interest and called the day done. The other students rapidly began to disburse, looking forward to their time in the city. However, Nasir asked if they could return to the mammal exhibits. He knew that they would be back tomorrow, but he wanted some time to look around without his classmates. The museum didn't close for another hour so they had plenty of time to peruse on their own.

Feeling that the potential threat level had decreased, Daniels asked the other agents if they wanted to pack it in for the day. They made the call into headquarters and the upper echelon made the decision to release all but the primary agent.

It had been a tough for Daniels to spend the entire day under the close scrutiny of fellow agents. He had been acting like just another student on the tour and the other agents were aware of it. It was just difficult for him to make sure that everything that he had said and did fell within the code book. He had taken a chance by taking Nasir’s hand, but figured that it had been dark enough that no one would have noticed. Now that they were all gone, he could let his guard down a little and play it a little closer to the vest.

His mind was already starting to fill with ideas of how the rest of their night was going to go. He had made other dinner plans from the student group at a local restaurant he was familiar with. Then they would return to their hotel room. It had two beds …but in the same room. After the awkwardness in the bathroom that morning after Nasir had demanded that he release him, he had decided that tonight, away from the safe house and the distractions of school, he was going to talk to Nasir and tell him how he felt. He didn’t want to lose his job, but he wanted to explain why he had done the things he had over the past few months. He knew that it could end very poorly for him, but there had been signs from his client that gave him some hope.

“Hey buddy? You got change for a dollar?” a somewhat scruffy, hipster looking guy asked. Daniels thought he looked like one of their classmates. At least his apparel looked familiar. “The bus needs exact change.”

The guy was holding a crumpled dollar bill and practically shoved it in Daniels’ face. He was taken aback not only by the man’s rudeness but also the sudden odor that assaulted his nostrils. He wasn't one of the students, he was a homeless guy. It was getting so hard to tell these days. He must have been hanging out in the museum to escape the cold.

“Nah man, don’t have any change,” Daniels said wrinkling his nose.

“Are you sure?” the man shoved the bill in his face again.

This set Daniels into a fit but he held back from shoving the man’s own fist back into his crooked front teeth. “I said no. Fuck off!”

“Asshole,” the guy grumbled, hurrying off.

“This guy…” Daniels said to Nasir, turning to find him no longer there. “Nasir?” he said and began to look around. He wasn’t there. “Nasir?!” he called out again, his eyes frantically searching for him behind the glass exhibits. They darted from one case to another that were within walking range. Nothing… As he continued to scan the room, his heart began to race. “Fuck! C-mon… where are you?”

His hand came to his mouth and he ran his palm over his lips and chin. Nasir was nowhere to be seen. Then it hit him. There was a fee to get into the museum. It wasn’t free. There is no way that some random homeless guy could have gotten in. In a matter of a few seconds, Daniels had allowed himself to be duped by the oldest trick in the book and had lost his client.

\- End 39


	40. Struggles of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniels goes after Nasir and the battle for their lives begins...
> 
> *Be careful what you ask for...
> 
>   **Chapter 40 – Graphic depictions of violence and Language**

His eyes began to sweep the room again. It had only been a few seconds, if someone had grabbed him they could not have gotten very far. They would be heading to the nearest exit…there! Darting around the few scattered people and cases, Daniels found a dark hallway that lead to an emergency exit. Sure enough as he rounded the corner there was a brief flash of light at the end of the corridor.

*Gotcha!*

He reached the door just as it was closing and threw his foot down to keep it from sealing as he drew his weapon from its holster. He didn’t know what was on the other side and needed to be prepared for anything. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and looked outside. Using the door as cover he checked both directions. It appeared to be some form of service or emergency access area for the museum. Either way, it was shadowed in twilight and there was no one else around except for the two figures he saw heading towards a parked car. If Nasir was forced into that car…he was gone. 

Not knowing if the guy was armed, Daniels began to follow and closed the distance between them quickly. Once that gap had been reduced he was able to make out that it was Nasir and he was being pulled along by his ponytail by a guy at least Daniels’ size. The sight of this thug man-handling Nasir sent Daniels into a rage.

“Let him go!” he yelled taking a sheltered position with a line of sight.

Hearing his voice, Nasir called out his name, but his cry was broken off as the guy holding him slammed his face into the wall as he too sought cover. 

“Son of a bitch!” all reason left Daniels at the sight of the blood erupting from Nasir’s face as he impacted on the bricks. Leaving the safety of cover, he rushed the guy. It was obvious from the look of surprise on the man’s face that that was the last thing he had expected. 

Body slamming him sent them both down to the concrete with such force, that once again Nasir got caught up in it. Daniels still had his gun in his hand when he landed the first blow squarely in the guy’s face. This stunned him enough that he lost his hold on Nasir’s hair. Seeing that he was loose, Daniels grabbed him with his left hand and threw him to the side. 

Already bleeding from his nose and a busted lip, the force in which Daniels was able to muster to get Nasir clear sent him headlong into the transformer that the guy had been trying to use for cover. The skin of his forehead was split open just over his right eye and blood gushed from the wound blurring his vision. His senses were knocked loose, but he quickly pulled himself together and remembered his training. “Get clear of the danger,” he heard echo in his head. Crawling blindly, he took refuge behind the electric box that had just caused him so grievous an injury. 

In front of him, the big man recovered quickly from his blow to the face and managed to send his own fist out with a vengeance. It slammed Daniels so hard in the jaw that it knocked him clean off the guy. His opponent quickly tried to get to his feet, but Daniels was on him again. Grappling with one another they rolled back and forth and their grunts echoed off the buildings surrounding them. 

The beast ended up on top of him and grabbing Daniels wrist with a vice like grip, he slammed his hand into the pavement. He did this over and over again until his gun was knocked loose and it flew several feet away from them. Daniels threw all of his weight into a left hook that sent the man on his chest off of him and gave him a chance to get up. He tried to go for his gun, but his adversary made it to his feet as well and blocked his path. 

The two came at each other one more, both pommeling each other with their fists. Daniels could tell that his opponent had formal training and assessing how he handled himself, he was a professional. However, judging by his complexion, he wasn’t local. He had a high forehead and beady eyes the sat crooked over a hooked nose. Even is mouth had a cruel appearance. Now that they were up against one another ‘mano-y-mano’, Daniels noticed the guy had almost two inches on him. 

Managing to get his hands on the guy’s head, he gripped it firmly and brought his knee up to smash his nose. Screaming he fell backwards and grabbed his face as the blood flowed out over his hands and down his chest. Daniels took the opportunity to land a decent kick to the guy’s stomach sending him back into the wall. Through his battered face, Daniels cracked a wicked little smirk. It was the wrong move. 

The man’s eyes flashed red with anger as he gave Daniels a guttural laugh and pulled out a stiletto at least nine inches long. The smile disappeared from Daniels’ face as he recognized that everything about their fight had just changed.

Changing his stance, he switched to defensive from offensive to ward of an edged attack and not a moment too soon. The man thrust the knife not once, but twice in rapid succession. He dodged left and then right, balling his hands into fists he attempted to knock the blade loose with each thrust by striking his arm. The man held on with iron resolve. Daniels was not a martial arts expert and relied more on his brawn than anything else, but he had a thought that was worth a shot. Quickly changing tactics, he dropped his weight and by sweeping his leg, took the man off his feet. 

When the man hit the ground, Daniels was on him in a second. Both of his hands grabbed the wrist holding the knife. The man struggled to keep his blade with all he had and they were of near equal strength. Slamming his forehead into the man’s already broken nose, Daniels tried to stun him long enough to get the upper hand. It proved only to anger his opponent further. His eyes flared from behind the blood to a crimson red. Seeing that amount of anger focused all of Daniels’ energy on getting the knife out of the man’s hand. 

He never saw the second blade. 

\- End 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more completed piece of my work. This was about 6 hours and kept me up until 2 am. It was one of those... I HAVE TO FINISH THIS!
> 
> In the text, Daniels is wearing a long sleeve shirt and light jacket... here the short sleeves show off his other guns. 
> 
> [](http://s69.photobucket.com/user/Darkstar357/media/Daniels.jpg.html)


	41. Break through the barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mortally wounded, Daniels fights for both his life and the life of Nasir...
> 
>    
>  **Chapter 41 – Graphic depictions of violence & Language **

The smaller knife tore into his side under his right arm. The tip of the razor sharp blade pierced through his jacket and shirt before it nicked against one of his ribs. Hitting the bone, it was deflected into his lung and punctured it. All the fight Daniels had, left as did his breath. Knowing that he had caused mortal damage the man twisted the blade with his left hand, driving the steel deeper. A silent scream erupted from Daniels, blocked by the blood that began to come up his throat and into his mouth. Pulling the blade out, the man smiled a wicked grin before driving it home a second time. 

This time the tip of the knife impacted with his rib and shattered it. The pain was excruciating. In his twenty-eight years Daniels had been beat up, raped, stabbed in the chest, overdosed on street drugs, gone through boot camp, been shot in the arm, wrecked a motorcycle, broken his leg and received a severe concussion from a surf board…it was nothing like the pain he was in now. He realized that his life was flashing before his eyes. He saw his mother, before she got sick. He saw his best friend from childhood, before he was forced to move away. He saw his brother, smiling at him from the pulpit of his church. He saw Nasir, lying in his lap and laughing up at him. Nasir…if he died by this man’s hand then Nasir was next and he was not going to let that happen. Not on his watch.

With all of his attention focused on causing his opponent pain, the guy managed to loosen his grip on his primary weapon. Daniels felt it and had a split second to act. Letting go of the man’s wrist, he flipped his left hand over and grabbed the blade. The stiletto’s edge bit deeply into his palm as he pulled it free of him. His right hand then grabbed the handle and with all of the might he had left, he drove it down into the man’s neck. Burying it to the bolster and breaking the point off as it smashed into the concrete beneath him. The blade severed the trachea and even part of the man’s spinal cord. Blood erupted from his neck and poured out of his mouth as he began to choke to death. 

“No one…fucks…with…Nasir,” Daniels gasped and the man began to emit the most horrific gurgling sounds as he drown in his own blood. 

It took all that he had left to get up off the ground and take the few steps to where his gun had come to rest. As he bent over to pick it up, blood poured out of his mouth, spilling over his hand. He didn’t seem to notice. He released the safety, turned and fired three shots into the man. He’d seen too many movies where the bad guy always managed to get back up and he wasn’t taking any chances. 

Casually, he reengaged the safety and placed his weapon back in its holster, smearing blood across his shirt and jacket in the process. It was then that he noticed the knife sticking out of him. 

Nasir was only able to see a portion of the events that unfolded less than ten feet away from him. He had thought to grab the gun and lend some kind of assistance, but he had no firearms training. Besides, the blow he had suffered to the head was taking him in and out of consciousness. He never completely blacked out, but everything around him became grey and fuzzy on more than one occasion. 

The gunshots snapped him out of whatever daze he might have been in. He watched in horror as Daniels pulled the blade from his side. It opened the channel for his life’s essence to spill forth uninhibited. He dropped the knife and looked up to where he was hidden.

“Nasir?” he barely whispered. 

In his own training, Nasir had been taught that he was to stay hidden and not reveal himself until the agent used a specific code word. He threw that aside hearing his name and seeing that the man who had caused him harm was down. On very unstable legs, he managed to stand up, but had to rest his hands on the transformer so he did not fall when the blood rushed from his head. Through the blood of his own wound, he looked to Daniels. 

Seeing him, Daniels managed a small smile before collapsing to the ground. Nasir rushed to his side. In his desperation to get to him, he slid on his knees, tearing his jeans and his flesh. He had moved so quickly that he once again sent his head spinning. He collapsed onto Daniels when he reached him causing him to grunt in pain. It took Nasir closing his eyes for several seconds to regain his equilibrium and rise off his fallen protector. 

Once he had himself back under control, he turned his full attention to the blood seeping from Daniels wound. Tearing open Daniels’ T-shirt, Nasir was confronted with a shredded mess. He quickly removed his vest, but knew it was not suitable material. Pulling off his own shirt, he balled it up in his hands and pressed it into the wound. 

A half gargled scream tore from Daniels as his threw his head back into the concrete. 

“I must stop the bleeding,” Nasir cried out. 

Trying to catch his breath, Daniels calmed himself enough to get a limited amount of air into his still inflated lung. The pain was unbearable, but he managed to do it. “My watch,” he whispered. 

“What?” Nasir asked. He was beginning to panic. The man who had grabbed him made him throw away his cellphone. He didn't know where Daniels' was and he could not leave him to go for help. Worst of all, there was no one around to hear him scream. 

“Press…two blue… buttons… on my…watch…same time…” Daniels said, gasping for air and spitting out blood with each word. “Press… three times… in row.” Reaching down with his right hand, he placed it on the shirt that was trying to stop his bleeding. He applied pressure and winced. 

Having his hands free, Nasir leaned over and grabbed his left wrist. Where the blade had sliced open Daniels’ palm made for a gory mess and the blood had fouled up his watch. Nevertheless, Nasir managed to do as he had been told and quickly returned his attention to keeping the pressure on his wound. Daniels did not have the strength to apply the pressure needed to stop the bleeding. He winced again as Nasir pressed down firmly. Their eyes met and the terror was plain on his little face. 

“Help…will come…watch… alerts HQ…I’m down,” his breathing was becoming more and more shallow and blood began to flow from his nose as well. 

Tears welled up in Nasir’s eyes. “When? How soon?” he said this only in a panic, in truth he did not want Daniels to speak anymore and the tears finally broke loose. 

“Hey…” Daniels whispered. He noticed that Nasir was sitting there without any clothing from the waist up. “Where…jacket… too cold…”

“Silence you overgrown buffoon! Conserve your air,” Nasir choked.

That brought a smile to Daniels’ beaten and battered face. He reached his hand up and gently caressed Nasir’s cheek. Then his smile faded, “You’re…bleeding…” he gasped and his hand fell away.

“AGRON!!!!”

\- End 41


	42. Treat with Caution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emergency Services arrive... but are they in time to save Daniels' life.

Three minutes after Nasir had pressed the buttons on Daniels’ watch the female agent, who had been watching him that day, came dashing out of the back door of the museum. All he was focused on was keeping pressure on the wound that had now soaked all the way through his shirt. She practically mowed him over as she rushed to Daniels’ side. She wasted no time in pulling his hands away as she began to evaluate and start preliminary treatment his wounds. Nasir didn’t hear anything that she was saying…it was all just static in his ears. 

Five minutes later another agent arrived, coming from a different location. At first, he was less concerned with Daniels’ wellbeing and more engrossed with ensuring that the deceased was truly departed. Once he had that figured out, he came to her aid. He was asking Nasir questions, but all he could do was shake his head. He did not understand anything the agent was saying to him. 

Seven minutes later emergency medical services arrived and Nasir was shoved aside so they could get to work. He heard them calling out all kinds of words that he did not understand. They were tearing open bags and throwing things around. Daniels regained consciousness while they worked on him. Nasir knew this by the agonizing sounds he was making on the ground only a few feet away. 

After seven more minutes there was a harsh cry from Daniels as they rolled him over onto the backboard to and secured him to it. Five minutes later, they loaded him onto the stretcher. Nasir had to push himself out of the way as they nearly ran him over. 

He sat there watching them the three minutes it took wheel him away and load him into the awaiting ambulance. He was just sitting there, holding his bloody shirt when a soft hand touched his shoulder. He turned suddenly and threw out his hands. It was the female agent. She was talking to him again, but still he did not understand. Slowly, she helped him to his feet and made him put one foot in front of the other. They followed the path of the stretcher on the pavement that was now crawling like ants with people. People that Nasir did not remember seeing arrive. Reaching the vehicle with the bright flashing lights, there was some kind of commotion between her and EMS. But, after several moments of yelling, she pushed Nasir inside and went around to the front. 

Lying on the stretcher, Daniels was strapped down. There were so many tubes protruding from his body that Nasir could not help but gasp. He was still covered in a tremendous amount of blood and under all of it Nasir could see that his color was not normal. His typically pink cheeks were chalky and his lips appeared almost blue. His breathing was not as ragged as it had been, but he was clearly in a certain amount of pain. 

The doors slammed shut behind Nasir and he nearly fell off of his little seat. Someone pounded their hand against the closed door twice and the vehicle began to move. A loud siren began to blare over his head and it hurt his ears. The sound must have caused Daniels distress as well. Once it commenced, it was as if his cries were trying to match it. 

One of them men treating him began to scream and curse loudly while the other scrambled to pull items out of the compartments around them. Daniels sobs and silent screams were replaced by the disgusting gurgling sounds Nasir had heard before. 

Reaching out his hand, he touched Daniels’ leg which was right in front of him and looked up at his face. Under his breath he whispered “It’s me Agron…I’m right here”

Lifting his head from the stretcher for a moment, Daniels looked down at him and their eyes locked onto one another. Through the blood, bruising and swelling, a slight smile appeared on his face. Before his eyes closed and his head fell back once more. 

-End 42


	43. Empty glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniels is rushed into surgery and Nasir is left...alone. 
> 
>  *So, this was an unplanned chapter. But, being that several you asked about Nasir...I started writing it on my lunch break at work today. When I came home to type it out, it took on a life of its own. Once again, the characters are running the show.

Everything that happened in the vehicle was a blur. The lights, the sounds, the screaming of the medics…it all caused Nasir’s already throbbing head to pound. When they arrived at the medical facility, Nasir was once again shoved aside as they unloaded the stretcher. It was not expected and he fell onto his backside in the ambulance bay. While cursing at EMS, the female agent who had ridden with him tried to help him up. He would not let her touch him and she backed off. Once he was on his feet, they both followed Daniels’ stretcher as they took him into the building. 

They pushed Daniels through a set of double doors, but as Nasir attempted to follow he was met with a hand in his face telling him ‘No’. The doors closed silently and slowly on their automated mechanism. Through the small glass windows he watched them as they wheeled him down the hall and around the corner…out of sight. For the first time in four months, Nasir felt truly alone. 

Even when he had not been able to see him, he knew that Daniels had his eyes on him. On the numerous nights that he had woken up cold, lost and shaking, Daniels was in the next room. While he had protested at first, he now realized that all of the meals that they had shared, all of the conversations they had had and all of the little things that had happened since the day they had met had given him a sense of security he had never known. Now, he stood there, staring at a large red sign on a set of closed doors and looking through the windows waiting for Daniels to come back. 

Unbeknownst to him, the female agent was already talking to the Company headquarters about getting a replacement agent on scene as soon as possible. She knew that she could not assume the assignment as there were certain places that Nasir would go that she could not follow. Headquarters was scrambling to get someone over there while, at the same time, working the scene where the attack had occurred. 

“You can’t stand there,” someone said behind him. He didn't hear them, even as their words were repeated two more times. After the third attempt, the security guard reached out and grabbed Nasir’s shoulder. That hand grabbing his naked flesh caused him to scream, turn and throw his fist at whoever had touched him. He connected with the man’s face and mayhem ensued. 

The guard yelled and swung back, hitting him in the jaw and knocking him to the floor. The agent dropped her phone and rushed the guard, smashing him into the wall. The nurses began to scream as Nasir regained his feet and tackled the guard. He was biting and scratching the man who was trying to push him off. Once the agent got her hands on Nasir, she became the target of his aggression. She managed to land two blows on him before three more guards arrived and took the both of them down. As he was driven to the floor, his head was cracked against the wall and he was knocked unconscious. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

There was a stinging over his right eye and it woke him up instantly. Someone was in his face, but as he opened his eyes, they backed away.

“You’re alright,” said a soft female voice. “I am just looking at the nasty cut you got there. Okay? I’m not going to hurt you.” Shaking his head, he blinked several times and looked up at her. She smiled at him, a warm and genuine smile. 

“Where is Ag…Daniels?” he asked her, beginning to look around the room and wondering where he was at. His head was pounding and his face was throbbing. The room was a stark white and the fluorescent lights overhead hurt his eyes. 

“He is in surgery,” she said walking back up to him. He shied away and she stopped. “I managed to clean some of the blood off of your face while you were out. But, that cut on your forehead needs stitches. Otherwise you are going to have a nasty scar.”

He wondered for a moment what she meant and closed his eyes. As soon as he did, everything that had happened came back to him and inundated his senses. He saw the face of the man who had grabbed him and remembered his terrifying words. His mind filled with the images of Daniels fighting him and could then falling down…bleeding and gasping for air. He could smell the gunpowder and taste the blood in his mouth. Fight or flight kicked in and he tried to stand up, but found that he was unable. Looking down, he saw the shackles on his wrists and ankles. At the sight of them, he began to scream. 

-End 43


	44. Sweet as candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir is in trouble and spiraling into the darkness. Daniels is in surgery fighting for his life. The boys need a hero... How about a heroine? How about two? Can a set of nurses help put things together again.

Pulling on the cuffs and shaking his head back and forth, Nasir’s screams began to turn to hysteria. He was trapped…chained and in pain. It was happening again. His panic began to include choking sobs when it washed over him that Daniels was gone. They were going to hurt him and no one would be there to stop them.

“Shhhhh….” The nurse said, coming to his side. “It’s okay… it’s okay….” Her voice was trembling and she quickly began to undo the leather cuffs that were holding him onto the bed. She was risking her own safety, but something about the way he was reacting tore at her stomach. She had managed to get his right arm and leg freed when the agent came bursting into the room.

“What are you doing?” he demanded. “You aren't to release him.”

“Get out!” she screamed at him. “I am the medical professional here you asshole and I am getting these things off of him before he hurts himself.”

“Ma’am, you are not authorized…”

Picking up the nearest object, which happened to be a metal bed pan, she held it over her head and threatened to throw it. The agent called her bluff. However, to his surprise as he took a step forward, she hurled it at him. Throwing up his arm he deflected it, but took a step back in doing so. She took his retreat to her advantage and quickly slammed the door, locking it. He began pounding on the door as she rushed over to undo the remaining two straps that were restraining Nasir. 

Once he was free, she pulled him off the bed and let him feel the ground beneath his feet. His legs almost betrayed him, but he managed to stay upright. He backed away from her, his eyes wide and staring at the door. He receded into the corner opposite the door, between the bed and the counter. His breathing was rapid and shallow. From across the room she could see the shimmer of the layer of sweat on his clammy looking skin. His pupils were dilated and his nostrils flared. 

Noting his symptoms, she reached over and picked up the phone in the room, “Hey…get this idiot off the door. I have a patient in shock and that guy is scaring the crap out of him. Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks Robin.” She hung up the phone and turned to look back at Nasir. 

His eyes did not leave the door until the banging abruptly stopped fifteen-seconds later followed by a certain amount of cursing from without. 

Through the glass, wood and drywall, both of them could hear the Robin as she tore into the unsuspecting agent, "Excuse me! This is a medical facility not a prison. Who do you think you are making all that noise? Get your ass away from there before I…”

“Ma’am this is none of your concern, you need to mind your…”

“I need to what?! Back the fuck up! I know what I need to do. I need to call your superior officer and tell him that some jackass agent is causing distress to a client who just had his head knocked in. Oh yeah… that is what I NEED to do.”

“Ma’am… ma’am…” his voice trailed off as he must have followed her away. 

The nurse in with Nasir laughed, hearing her co-worker tearing into the guy. Her laughter brought his attention from the door to her. She smiled once more at him, a sincere and heartfelt smile. “He won’t bother you again. Robin will take care of him,” she said softly and took a step towards him. “Now, will you let me take care of you?” There was something kind about her that Nasir responded to even in his settling delirious panic. Her brown eyes were tender, inviting and somehow indicated that she did not intend him any harm. Patting the chair and not the bed, she said, “Can you come sit down for me and let me look at you.”

He was wary, but the exhaustion was beginning to take its toll on him. Slowly and cautiously he crossed the small room and sat down in the chair. He was only wearing his jeans and shoes, but was completely unaware of his state of undress. The chill of his perspiration in the climate controlled space however, sent him into a shiver. Reaching into a cabinet, she pulled out a hospital gown and draped it over his shoulders. Without a word he grabbed it and pulled it tight around himself causing her to smile. 

Grabbing the rolling stool and her tray, she came to sit in front of him. Picking up a soft cloth, she dabbed it into the water bowl and slowly brought it to his face. In all the excitement, the cut over his eye had begun to bleed again. He flinched when she blotted away the blood. “Well, this has certainly been an exhilarating day. Too much commotion if you ask me. I like the quiet days with just a few bump and scratches. Can I ask what your name is?” she asked. 

He paused for a moment, but replied softly, “I am called Nasir.” 

“Hello Nasir,” she said. “I’m an RN here at the facility and I am called Kit-Kat.” His eyes met hers and she gave him a wry smile, “It’s a nickname. I picked it up in nursing school when I volunteered with abused children and it just kind of stuck.”

She continued to clean up his face and reassess his wound while he sat there in complete silence just listening to her. Something about her voice was soothing. As she talked to him his breathing eased and his heart rate began to return to normal. She did all she could for him with him sitting up, but noticed that he was starting to sway back and forth a little. His movement would be counterproductive if she attempted to stitch him up. 

“Nasir, I am going to need you to lie down on that bed again,” she said and he tensed up. Her hand came to gently rest on his. He was responding to her words. She could see that the more she explained things to him, the better he seemed to understand what was going on. “What you are experiencing is called shock. You are all out of whack right now. Okay? I need to treat you before your body starts to shut down. This can be serious. I also think you have a pretty nasty concision and that second blow didn’t help. Because you got hit in the head, I don’t want you to go to sleep. But, your body is going to want to. I know you are cold, so if you lie down, I will give you a pillow and a blanket. But, you and I are going to talk for a while so you stay awake.”

His hand was shaking beneath hers and his eyes started to cloud over.

“I am not going to use those stupid straps. I don’t know who put those on you, but I am going to kick their ass when I find out who it was,” she said and gave his hand a squeeze before she stood up. Walking over to the counter and picked up another tray. “I also want to get the cut on your forehead taken care of and I can’t do it with you sitting up. I need you to lie down.” 

Holding up the backside of the tray in front of him, it acted like a mirror and Nasir was able to see the gash for the first time. He gasped at the sight of it. 

“Yeah, pretty nasty. So, how about you hop up here and lie down for me,” this time she patted the bed. She made sure that the restraining straps were shoved over the sides and out of the way. 

“Where is Daniels?” he asked, his voice weak. 

Turning, she gave him another sweet smile. He didn't remember asking her before. “He is in surgery honey, with one of the best doctors that we have.”

“May I go to him?”

She shook her head, “No, not while he is in surgery. But, I tell you what. If you let me stitch that up for you…We’ll go sit in the waiting room together instead of in here.” 

After a minute of thinking about it, he nodded. Climbing up on the bed, he laid down and let her do what needed to be done. 

-End 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank ALL of you who are reading. Your comments and kudos bring such joy! I love that I am getting share a bit of my creative side while giving you something to enjoy as well.
> 
> This was part II of the unplanned chapters in which these two female characters came to life. Kit Kat and Robin... hmmm once again my lame names get the best of me.


	45. Turn back the clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes too slowly... Near the edge of death, Daniels remembers his previous life and a far greater pain. 
> 
> **Chapter 45: Graphic Depictions of Violence.**

_There was not an inch of his body that didn't hurt. The gash in is side was still seeping, but had not proved to be as mortal as he thought. One other wound caused him concern, a slash to his chest opposite from his old scar. However, it too had not claimed his life. All over him were other cuts and deep bruises, but he still drew breath._

_He remembered being on the field, blood and battle all around him along with the screams of the wounded and the dying. He had thought himself among them, until the butt of a spear struck his stomach and he gasped in pain._

_They stripped him of his armor and beat him. They took turns on him with their fists or with the pommels of their Gladius’. With every hit there was a ringing in his ears, but no matter what they did to him he would not give them any satisfaction even as the steel bit into his wrists._

_“Nail him to cross,” he heard the words and for the first time, in a very long time, he felt fear._

_They lashed his arms to the beam to keep him still, but his tongue would not be silent. A face…a hated faced leered into his and laughed at his resolve. Hammer and nail…right and left… they drove those iron spikes through his hands. It was agony like he had never known. The nerves in his hand exploded and the pain shot back through his arms and into his chest. He had told himself that he would not scream…he would not give him that much, but it was too great._

_When they lifted the beam and placed it over post, the weight of his body pulled against the restraint driven through flesh and bone. The two knots on his arm gave some relief, but not enough. Every breath he took caused him to ache. With his head hanging looking at the ground beneath him he remembered his words, “Watered with the tears of blood.” His blood…his tears… falling to the sand below as he quietly wept for what he had lost._

There was a sound…an annoying sound…a beep…that repeated…over and over and over again. It was finally too much and he opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. His eyes stung as he tried to focus on the room around him. It hurt too much and he closed them again. There was still that annoying beep over his right shoulder…his alarm clock…if he could just silence it. Reaching his arm out, he tried to find the nightstand, but met instead with a sudden and burning sting in his side. 

Sucking in his breath only served to cause more agony. His throat was so dry that the intake of breath felt like swallowing shards of glass. He moaned and rolled his head to the side. That god forsaken beep! Where was it coming from and why wouldn't it stop. He tried to open his eyes again when he heard another sound.

“Kit-Kat, he is awake.”

He knew that voice.

“Nasir?” he tried to say, but it sounded more like a croak. With it the pain in this throat intensified three fold.

A hand on his shoulder squeezed softly, “Do not speak. Wait for her…she comes.”

Once more, he opened his eyes and could make the shadowy shape over his bed. Dark eyes looked down at him. A face surrounded by dark hair. “Nas…” he started to say again, but it was too much.

“Okay there, let’s wait to do anything crazy,” a woman said as he felt movement on his right side where the alarm clock as going off. “Close your eyes until I can get these drops in them.”

He didn’t want to look away from Nasir, but a hand came over his face and covered his eyes. Raising his arm, he thought to push it off, but again pain seared through his chest and he gasped. 

“Do not move. She is going to assist you,” Nasir said, squeezing his shoulder once more. 

“Since we have not been formally introduced, they call me Kit-Kat and I have been your primary nurse,” she said as her fingers spread his eyes open. “This is going to feel a little strange. Bear with me, big guy.” 

Three drops of a cold liquid were abruptly put into each of his eyes. There was an initial shock, but as the liquid spread the burning ceased and was replaced by only a mild stinging. He blinked several times and the room became less blurry. 

“Oh, look at those pretty green peepers,” she said wiping away the excess fluid that ran down his cheeks. 

Though he could still not see any details, looking up he could make out her brown eyes and dark hair that was swept up into a pony tail. What caught his attention more was her brightly colored clothing. It took more effort for his eyes to focus on the odd shapes on her top. After blinking and squinting he finally figured out that all the little multi-colored blobs on her shirt were cats. He tried to speak, but she cut him off. 

“Wait, I need you to take a sip of this before you speak,” she said pouring a cup of a bright blue liquid. “It will help to ease nagging in your throat. You woke up briefly this morning and I pulled out your intubation tube. That is why your throat is so raw.” Her hand came under his head and she lifted him slightly while placing the paper cup to his lips. She poured a small amount of the liquid into his mouth and it tasted like a mixture of chalk and pink bubble gum. 

The first swallow was the worst and he grimaced. 

“Two more,” she said and they repeated the process twice. 

By his third sip of the awkward liquid his throat felt soothed and less ravaged. He was able to swallow more comfortably and even breathe without the burning he had been feeling.

“Thank you,” he whispered without too much discomfort. 

She turned and gave Nasir a shocked look, “Wow! Good looking and manners to boot.”

“How long?” he whispered.

He heard Nasir’s reserved voice, “You have been unconscious for three days.”

 

-End 45


	46. Waking up is hard to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's awake... but maybe he was better off asleep. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 46: Language**
> 
>  
> 
> (sorry short one... I'll post 47 when I get home from work.)

Three days. It came as a shock to him. The last thing he remembered was the museum, the alley and the sound of his gun. Sound…what woke him up came back to him. “Please, stop…the beeping,” he whispered. It was beginning to reverberate on his molars. He heard Nasir laugh and turned to look at him.

“What beeping?” Kit-Kat asked. There was a pause and then she laughed. “Oh this? You know you hear something for so long that eventually you just don’t hear it anymore. I’ll put it on silent.”

There were a few other beeps from the machine as she pressed some buttons and then it silenced. 

“Thank you,” he whispered once more. He blinked his eyes a few more times, wondering if clearing the haze would make his client’s condition better. It didn’t. Once his eyes were able to focus on him, he was shocked at his condition. 

His hair, while pulled back, looked like it hadn’t been washed in a month. In addition, his shirt, which looked like a nurse’s top, was wrinkled and unkempt. His face was drawn and scruffy with dark circles under his eyes. No, those weren’t dark circles, it was bruising around his eyes. His lip was split and swollen. Worst of all, there were stiches in his forehead just over his right eyebrow. The sight was upsetting enough that he tried to sit up, “Did he do that to you?”

The pain stopped him and he cried out.

“No…no…” Kit-Kat called out, rushing to his right side. “You need to remain in this position to insure drainage.”

“Drainage?” he gasped. “What…drainage?”

It was Nasir’s soothing voice in his left ear that eased him, “A knife blade driven into your chest, not once, but twice, puncturing your lung.”

“You went through about four hours of surgery to repair the damage, but there is still a tube coming out of your chest. While your lung has re-inflated, we need to insure that it has proper drainage for all the crap,” she said lifting up his blanket and suddenly her cold hands were on his flesh. He winced as she checked the tube she had just spoken about. 

“FUCK!” the word tore from his throat and his back arched off the bed. Her movement of the tube felt like the knife piercing him all over again. His yell was loud enough that the agent outside the door stole a look into the room. 

“I’m sorry,” she said and her voice reflected her general concern over his discomfort. “I need to give you some more pain medication.”

“What?” he gasped. “No…”

Her hand came to his shoulder and a smile broadened on her face. “It’s okay. Nasir told me about your history and I told the doctors. You've only been treated with non-narcotic pain killers.”

Daniels turned to look once more at Nasir, who gave him a sheepish smile, “Forgive me for revealing your secret. I thought it best.”

“You did right. Gratitude,” he said looking over at him. 

Kit-Kat laughed, “Tall, good looking, green eyes, manners…and that accent. Please tell me that you are single…” Looking over the bed, she winked at Nasir. 

-End 46


	47. How many lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something stinks...

Kit-Kat waited until she knew that Daniels wouldn't fall back into unconsciousness before she gave him the pain medication. She wasn’t trying to be mean. She just had a different dosage for him if he was going to be awake. 

“It will kill the pain, but not give you that being in “la-la land” feeling that you get with other drugs,” she injected the syringe into his IV.

“But, that’s the best part,” Daniels laughed.

Her face got serious and she gripped his shoulder, “And that’s what spins us out of control again.”

He looked up at her, his eyebrows clearly showing his question without words. 

“Four and a half years for me,” she smiled, winked and gave his shoulder a little squeeze. “Now, as for you,” she said turning her attention on Nasir. “He’s awake and in my capable hands. You have not left this room in three days and you are going to shower!”

He started to protest, but was met by a waving finger, a “tut-tut” and then a towel being thrown at his head. “I have smelled you long enough. If you don’t go willingly, Robin and I will hold you down and give you a sponge bath.” She gave him the scariest look she could muster, but he only laughed at her. 

Daniels could tell by their interaction that he was comfortable with her. It gave him peace knowing that Nasir had not been alone while he had been out. However, her words did raise a slight concern, but he decided to address it later. In the meantime, he had to make a joke, “Oh no Nasir…a sponge bath. It could be the end of the world.”

Looking back at him with a wicked little grin, she said, “Have you noticed that you don’t stink?”

His green eyes went wide.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

After quite a bit of grumbling and protesting, Nasir finally went into the small bathroom that was in Daniel’s room. Kit-Kat brought him a set of clean scrubs and her washroom kit that had shampoo, soap and an emergency razor. He gave Daniels a little smile before he closed the door. 

Daniels tried to laugh, but it hurt too much, “A clean shower, this will be a treat for him. We have to share a bathroom at the safe house.”

“He told me,” she said pulling over a tray with fresh bandages and other medical supplies on it. 

“Yeah, so I guess you two have had some time together to talk over the past few days, eh?”

“Ooohhh, who’s fishing for information?” she laughed and pulled the curtain closed around his bed. Lifting his blanket off, he suddenly realized that he was naked and the room was cold. “Yes, Nasir and I have talked quite a bit. He's a very bright kid. Well, I guess he isn't a kid. He told me all about the college you two are attending and how much he loves learning new things. He told me about the house you all live in and your friend Betty.” 

As she spoke to him, she was going about doing her required duties, such as checking his catheter. She was so casual as she picked up his genitals, inspecting them to insure there were no signs of infection and that the tubing was not kinked in any way. He was mortified, but when he tensed up it caused his chest to hurt.

“Now… now… as my uncle used to say, it ain't nothing I ain't never seen before darling and if I ain't never seen it I wouldn't know what it is in the first place.” Laughing she finished her task and covered his lower half with the blanket again. “Oh, and just so you know…we had to take out your Prince Albert. I have it in a bag for you.”

He groaned and rolled his eyes. “Please tell me that Nasir did not see that,” he said quietly, breathing through his pain.

She smiled and patted his thigh gently, “No, he didn't see that.” Pausing for a moment, she wondered how much she should say. But, knowing what she did about Daniels from Nasir, she decided to speak her mind, “Not that it would have bothered him, but he went through enough.”

“What do you mean?”

Pursing her lips, she looked over at the bathroom door and sighed. “I’m not going to tell you everything that we ladies talked about, but know that he has not left your side. I worked it out so he was put in the same room with you, even though the bosses pitched a fit about it.”

“Lost me again,” he said. “Is his wound that serious?”

“No,” she replied, turning her attention to the dressing on his left hand. “His injuries aren't the visible kind. The night he arrived here he was in shock and no one had bothered to start any kind of treatment on him.” As she removed the soiled bandages, she gave him an overview of what happened to Nasir the night he had gone into emergency surgery. She told him about the altercation in the lobby, him being knocked out and about his ordeal with her. 

As she spoke, the monitor on his blood pressure and heart rate began to rise. He would find out who had issued the order to have Nasir restrained. Once he had a name, he would hunt that person down and…the alarm went off. 

“Whoa… okay. Calm down,” she said getting up and walking around the bed to turn it off. 

“Get me the names of those who were on duty…” he growled at her.

“You can see to all that when you’re up and about in a week or so,” as she walked back to tend to his hand she smiled to herself. She knew he would take care of the arrogant agent who had almost gotten her fired. Sadly, her concern was for Nasir and his state of being. “I'm more worried about his mental health. His reaction… I've seen it before with the kids I used to work with. Somebody hurt him…bad.”

Her words caused more pain than his now exposed left palm, “I know, but I don’t know what to do.”

Reaching out, she touched his cheek in a tender gesture. “Keep doing what you've been doing. You've become his rock in this world.”


	48. Nerves on edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Nasir showers, Daniels gets a chance to know Kit-Kat a little. However, his investigation of her is cut short by the consequences of his actions.

Once the bandaging was removed on his hand, he was able to see the amount of damage that he had done to save his life. By grabbing that blade, the meat was shredded in the middle of his palm, but it had been stitched back together. It looked like it was going to heal, but it was going to be ugly. 

“Once I got him settled down and you were..." - she paused and took a breath - "when you got out of surgery, he calmed down a bit. It took almost a day before I could get him to eat anything, but Robin noticed that he responded well to me. So, I was assigned his case."

"I've noticed that he's much more comfortable around women," Daniels said. "He will be open with me and Betty, but not with any of the other agents in our house or even his classmates."

"I asked him a couple times about his life before coming here.” She continued to speak while she worked, “He wouldn't answer me. He just…”

“Shut down,” he blurted out. 

She laughed, “Careful big-guy, we can’t start finishing each other’s sentences… people will talk.”

“Well, you’re already on a first name basis with my boys so…”

“Oh, are you asking me out?”

His cheeks flushed and he smiled, “Sorry, you’re not my type.” As she cleaned the old medication away and prepared it for redressing, he noticed that he could see what she was doing, but not feel it. 

“Oh,” she scoffed. “You prefer blondes eh?”

“No, boys actually,” he winked at her when her head shot up to look him in the face. 

“Typical,” she said, her voice heavy with disappointment. “All the good ones are either taken or gay.” 

“Hey, why can’t I feel that?”

“What?”

“What you’re doing. I can’t feel it,” he asked, again the number on the heart monitor began to go rise. “Did you numb it or something?” 

She looked down at his hand, “No, I didn't. Your pain meds may have kicked in making...”

“No, there is nothing.”

“What can’t you feel?” Picking up an instrument off her tray she began to poke at his individual fingers. “This…this…here?”

He was shaking his head as she poked the fingers and any of the area above the cut. When she touched beneath it, near his thumb there was a sharp pain and he flinched. His eyes were wide and full of worry when he looked up at her, “What does this mean?”

“It doesn't mean anything…yet. Your hand is still pretty swollen. Once that goes down, in a week or so, we’ll have reason for concern. But, I’ll let the doctor know in the meantime anyway.” She tried to alleviate his obvious anxiety with a smile, but she knew that it was of little use. Redressing the hand, she taped the thumb and fingers into a position to prevent them from bending to promote healing. “We’ll check it again tomorrow.”

Daniels became very solemn as she worked. His mind was going over all of wounds he had suffered and he wondered what he had just done to his future. He was a fighting man. The possibility of not being able to use his hand was a career ender. Granted it was not his right hand, his gun hand…but all the same. Was it worth it? His eyes drifted over to the closed bathroom door. 

His mind filled with the image of that man dragging Nasir by his hair and then slamming his face into the wall. He recalled the panicked look in his eyes when he looked back at him. He knew that man was going to harm him. Going further back in his mind, he remembered the atrocious sounds that he made in his nightmares. Was that man the one who had raped him? He remembered those words from their first meeting. 

_*Would you kill for me?*_  
 _*If I had to do so, to protect your life, yes.*_

He had beaten one and killed another for this man who still confused him. Forgetting that Kit-Kat was still working on his hand, he sighed deeply. 

She reached out and rubbed his shoulder, “Hang in there. You have a lot of healing to do.”

“Yeah,” he replied, choking on the agreement. He tried to clear his throat, but it was painful. “Can I have some water, please?”

“Not yet, but I will get you some ice to suck on.” She was done with his hand and moved around the bed to the cabinets. After disposing of the dirty bandages she called the front desk and asked for some ice to be brought in. 

“How is the Company handling this? I mean have you heard anything? I’m terrified that I am waking up to a paperwork nightmare,” Daniels said after she hung up. He needed to think about something else for a moment. 

“I know your commanding officer was here yesterday and met with the agents that have since been assigned to Nasir,” she leaned against the cabinets.

His voice was a whisper as his eyes began to sting with the rising tears, “New agents…”

“Hey, they are only temporary,” Kit-Kat said moving away from the cabinet. “Once you are healed, you will be back in the saddle again. There is no way Nasir is going to give you up.” 

He lifted his hand up to examine it once more before he heard the bathroom door open. Looking past his hand he saw the freshly showered, recently shaved and redressed reason that he was lying there in agony. His hair was wet and unbound, the moisture seeping into the shoulders of the scrubs he was wearing. His dark eyes looked refreshed by the water. Seeing Daniels looking at him, he smiled. It was his sweet and demure smile that always confused him. It said, 'I see you looking at me and I like it, but I am not going to let you know that as I try to appear coy.' That smile and those eyes stirred Daniels' chest.

“To set eyes again upon your heart,” Daniels whispered somewhere from is memory. “I understand now why a man would risk all for such a thing.” 

“What?” Kit-Kat asked, not quite hearing him.

He didn't respond. *Yeah, it’s worth it,* he thought.

\- End 48


	49. Give it time to heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Daniels heals physically, Nasir has some to do emotionally. 
> 
> *So I wanted to get this posted today because a few of you said you were having bad days. Been there myself. If I can give a little joy.... but I can't guarantee that this will make you happy.

Chapter 49

Kit-Kat was right, he was ripe. As soon as he had pulled off the shirt he had been wearing, the scent of his underarms assaulted his nostrils. He had always prided himself on his cleanliness, but bathing had been last on his mind over the past few days. He had been terrified that if he left Daniels’ side, something would happen and he would not be there. He had even used the toilet with the door open. 

While the shower had felt phenomenal, Nasir was desperate to complete the whole process as quickly as possible. This included shaving, but that was always short work for him. He couldn’t grow a full beard, even if he wanted to. He only ever got a bit of scruff. Not having all of his own bathroom products he skipped about half of his post-bathing ritual including drying himself off. His wet body made putting the scrubs on a bit of a chore as they stuck to his skin. He did not have a pair of clean underwear and as awkward as it felt, he went without. 

He looked once more in the mirror, just to make sure that he was presentable before he opened the door. Daniels was holding up his left hand and looking at it when he walked out. He had seen the cut when Kit-Kat had checked his bandages yesterday. Judging by the amount of visible stitches, it was quite deep. Daniels had such strong, masculine hands and Nasir had always admired them. Now, the worst part was how swollen his hand was. It did not even appear as his own. Nasir was worried that he could still lose it if it did not heal. He did not want to show his concern and gave him a little smile. 

“Did you even use the towel?” Kit-Kat asked, admonishing him for still being so wet. 

“Yes,” he laughed. “Just…perhaps not much.”

It was her turn to laugh. Turning to the cabinets, she prepared another tray of medical accoutrements. “Well, wrap your hair. This building is cold and you don’t need to get sick in a hospital.”

“Yes, ma’am” he replied, going back into the bathroom for the towel and doing as he was told. 

Daniels was just watching Nasir. He did look one-hundred times better than he had looked. Though, he still appeared tired. As he had seen before, he responded well to Kit-Kat. 

“Someone ordered ice?” came another female voice from the other side of the curtain that blocked the view of the room from the hall. 

“Yes. Thank you,” Kit-Kat said pulling back the curtain. “Daniels, this is Robin. My partner in crime.”

“Wouldn’t that make you Batman?” Daniels asked. His attention was now on the dark skinned woman who was eyeing him from head to toe. He had been checked out by women before, but being stuck in bed and knowing he was naked under two layers of cotton made him feel like a steak in front of lioness.

“No, because Batman and Robin fight crime, while we...” Kit-Kat cut herself off. “Well, that's unprofessional.”

“What?” Robin said. She knew that her friend had caught her and looked away.

“Thank you for the ice and I'll be out in a minute,” Kit-Kat grabbed Robin, turned her around and pushed her out of the room. 

“It was nice to see you awake,” Robin called over her shoulder as they went out the door. 

Kit-Kat was shaking her head when she re-entered the room with the cup of ice. She slid the bedside table up on Daniels’ right side and put the cup within reach. His bed was propped up at around a 30-degree angle to allow for the drainage from his lungs. However, it was also nice now that he was awake as he could see around the room. 

“One at a time,” she said pointing to the ice cubes. “You can chew on it if you want or if you feel the need. But, you only get one at a time. When these are gone, no more for at least an hour.”

“Thank you,” he said taking the first cube from her hand and put it in his mouth. He suddenly understood what the man dying of thirst must have felt like being given but a mouthful of water. The ice melted in his warm mouth and the cold liquid cooled the fire in his throat. 

“Now you,” she said to Nasir picking up the tray. He seemed to know the drill and took up position on the chair. Bringing over both tray and rolling stool, she sat down in front him and began to inspect the healing of his wounds. “You are looking good and you smell much better.”

They both shared a little laugh, but stopped when they heard the cup of ice fall over. Daniels eyes were closed and his hand was in the cup on the table. However, it had been knocked over, spilling the ice all over the table and onto his blankets. Nasir looked at Kit-Kat with dread and she began to rise off her stool when they both heard him snoring quietly. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kit-Kat had told Nasir that Daniels would be in and out of it for a couple days. He would be awake for longer and longer periods of time, but when he fell asleep to leave him be. “Sleep is how the body heals,” she had told him. For this reason, Nasir made sure that when Daniels did wake up he was attentive to his needs and only made light conversation with him. Mainly he spoke of how he had enjoyed the museum and that Betty was missing them by the amount of email she was sending. 

Whenever Daniels dosed back off, Nasir would go over to his own bed, curl up with his loaned laptop and wait for the next time that he was awake. This went on for two very long and drawn out days. Two days of trivial chats and little laughs when inside Nasir was dying. He wanted to talk with him, tell him what he was feeling, what he had gone through and the decision that he had made regarding their future together. But, it would have to wait. 

In the middle of the night, Nasir heard a noise and opened his eyes. The room was partially lit with all of the monitors so he was able to see that Daniels was awake and looking at his hand. Nasir climbed down off his bed and crossed the room to the chair beside him. 

“I still don’t have any feeling in it,” he said quietly. “If it doesn't come back…I’m fuc…screwed.”

“As Kit-Kat said, you must give it more time.” He wanted to reach out and hold his hand, but knew that was the wrong thing to do if he had no sensation in his fingers. “You are also not…screwed,” the word sounded awkward coming from him. “Your commanding officer offered assurance that your position will not be lost within the Company. He will insure a suitable post.”

Daniels laughed, “I have a post…with you.”

“Due to your injuries, there are others who are assuming those duties.”

“Temporarily,” Daniels said but it was more of a grunt. “My C.O. is coming later today and I am going to tell him that as soon as I am...”

“You will no longer be charged with my well being,” Nasir interrupted. He could no longer contain his feelings 

“Wait a minute. Don’t blow this out of proportion. You’re not thinking clearly…”

“No,” - Nasir snapped - “for the first time in a very long time I am. I will no longer allow you to place yourself in harm’s way for me.” His eyes were hard when he met his gaze, “When your C.O. does arrive I will tell him as much and request that your contract is terminated.” 

“I have given you everything and now you cast me aside.”

“You leave me no choice,” Nasir said, his voice was strong but the quivering of his chin spoke otherwise. 

His voice as a whisper and crushed by his words, Daniels asked, “What did I do?”

“You died,” he choked… “Twice. Once in the vehicle that brought you here and a second time when they took you away from me behind doors I could not enter.” He turned away, “A man in white came to me, hours later, shaking his head with grief stricken face. His words, that they had done all that they could for you, but you had not made it through. He found himself in as much shock as I when a woman followed after him saying, ‘He is back.’ Do you have any idea the amount of pain that caused me?”

He could only shake his head. 

When he looked back his eyes were brimmed with tears and his lips quivered, “I can not lose you again. Do you understand?”

Tears were forming in his own eyes, but his words only served to confuse him, “No, I don’t.”

Bending over the bed without caring for manners or any form of protocol, Nasir pressed his lips into Daniels’ in the deepest kiss that he could muster. 

\- End 49


	50. Beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... just read on.
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 50: Language**

As Nasir’s warm lips smashed into his, Daniels was caught completely off guard. He had just been told that he was going to lose his job, that his client no longer wanted him and that he had died not once…but twice. At the same time all of that crashed down on him, all of his confusion, all of his confliction, all of his unanswered questions were answered by that warm kiss. It was too much and he just sat there stunned. 

Not feeling any movement beneath his mouth, Nasir pulled away from him. He was cautious of his left hand. Even though it did not have any feeling, he did not want to upset the wound. His large doe eyes looked deeply into stupefied green ones seeking some kind of response. It came not with words, but with action. 

He may not have been able to feel anything with his fingers, but his thumb still worked. Reaching up, Daniels hooked the collar of Nasir’s shirt and tugged him back down to his wanting lips. Now, it was Nasir who was caught off guard and he had to throw his arms out to keep from falling onto his wounded guardian. Feeling his arm land on the other side of his head, Daniels reached up and grabbed a hold of his forearm with his good hand.

With one arm being firmly held onto and once he was sure of his footing, Nasir’s other hand came to Daniels’ bruised cheek and caressed it softly. From his cheek his fingers traced their way over his ear and into his hair. Oh, the sensation of his running his fingers through his hair. He had sat there, doing that for hours while he had been unconscious dreaming of doing it while he was awake. 

As those soft fingers made their way into his hair, Daniels was undone. His body exploded in sensations. It didn’t matter that along with most of those feelings, there was some form of underlying discomfort. His need rising, his tongue parted Nasir’s full lips and plunged into his mouth. 

It was Nasir’s turn to find himself at the mercy of his own body. Desire like he had never known ignited within his core, but quickly spread to his limbs. Sadly, the arm he had been relying on to keep him off of the chest beneath him gave way and he collapsed down onto him. He tried to catch himself, but it was too late. He landed partially on Daniels and their mouths broke apart. 

The sudden weight on his still healing chest caused Daniels to gasp in pain. He bucked up from his pillows and pulled the tubing in his chest. “Ah, fuck!” he cried out. 

“I am so sorry…” Nasir’s hands were on his chest trying to soothe him. “Please, forgive me, I did not mean to…”

Breathing hard and clenching his teeth, he fought his way through the pain. His eyes squinted a few times fighting back the tears. In a matter of three minutes he had gone from desolation, to sheer exhilaration, to complete agony. That thought made him laugh for a moment, but that too was cut off when the alarms began to sound on his machines.

“Agron? Agron?” Nasir asked his panic rising with his own heartbeat as his eyes darted from him to the monitors. “What is it?”

He could not answer, only cough and once again grit his teeth against the pain. His left hand came off the bed and blindly grabbed at Nasir. 

No sooner had Nasir taken his hand into his Robin came bursting into the room at full speed. She was followed by a male nurse that Nasir did not know. He pushed Nasir aside to get up on Daniels left side and follow the orders that Robin was barking at him. As Nasir backed away, his fists were balled up under his chin while his eyebrows knitted together on his forehead. What had he done? Not a moment later the doctor came rushing in and pulled the curtain closed, shutting him out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

For nearly ten minutes Nasir sat on his bed listening to the sounds of Daniels in grievous amounts of misery on the other side of the curtain. He watched the shadows as they danced occasionally dropping items to the floor where he could see them. After fifteen minutes, he laid down and curled himself up into a little ball. The horrible sounds had stopped, but he could still hear his labored breathing. What was he thinking? He should not have kissed him in such a manner. It was a mistake.

The curtain was pulled open and the male nurse along with the doctor left the room. From behind his swollen eyes, Nasir watched Robin cleaning up all the items that were strewn about. Daniels appeared to be sleeping peacefully as she fussed about. His blankets were tossed back and covered in blood. He squeezed his eyes closed. He had caused that. Anyone he ever cared about always suffered because of him, why should Daniel be any different. He pulled the blanket over his head and shut the world out. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Hey kiddo? You in there?” a familiar voice said, tickling him through the blankets. 

Groaning, he kicked out at her. 

“Well, that was nasty.” Her words were tinged with authentic hurt.

“I am sorry,” came a muffled response. He pulled the blanket off his head and looked out at Robin. “I did not intend to be malicious.”

“Are you alright? I know that was a little scary.”

“I am well,” he said looking over at Daniels once more. “Please, tell me how he fares?” 

She patted his hand, “He is going to be okay. There was a clot and whatever he did knocked it loose and into his drain tube.” She could see the unease on his face, “Hey, he’s lucky that this happened. If it had gone anywhere else it would have killed him.”

“Truly?”

She nodded, “Yeah, if we hadn’t caught it…it would have been really bad.” She patted his pillow, “C-mon, scary stuff is over. Back to sleep.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Nasir…Nasir…wake up.”

Hearing his name, his eyes fluttered open. He half expected him to be standing over his bed. Instead, he was still in his own, but his eyes were open. “Do you call me?”

“Yeah, do me a favor,” he said quietly. “Close that curtain so I am not on display for all the people who walk by. I am starting to feel like a fish in a tank.”

Climbing out of his bed, the early morning floor was a cold shock on his thinly socked feet. He crossed their room and pulled the curtain across in front of the window, “As this?”

“Perfect,” he whispered. “Now, C-mere.”

Nasir came to stand next to his left side once more. Kit-Kat had asked that he avoid his right where all of the monitors, tubes and other various things were all hooked into computers. “Yes?”

“Where were we?”

“You can not be serious,” Nasir said. “I nearly killed you.”

“No, I heard what Robin said. You saved my life,” he smiled and lifted up his arm. “Climb up here with me.”

Nasir looked at him and then over towards the door, which was now blocked by the curtain, “No, I will hurt you again.”

“No, you won’t…they gave me a good dose of pain killers,” he said reaching out for him. “Please. Don’t make me beg.”

Nasir looked around the room once more and then back at the man on the bed with pleading eyes. “Alright, but I will not allow you to take my weight.” Slowly and with much care, he began to climb onto the bed. 

Daniels, not missing an opportunity, reached across and took his face once more into his right hand. When their flesh met, Nasir melted into him and their mouths met once more. Their kisses were neither fervent nor inflamed as they were before. They were sincere and tender. 

With their lips never parting for more than a few seconds, Nasir settled down against him. Carefully, he wrapped his arm over his bandaged chest. His mind drifted for a moment to the event earlier in the evening and he hesitated. 

“You did nothing wrong,” Daniels whispered as if once more reading his mind. “You didn’t cause me any harm.” He kissed him again, “I am here…right now,” another kiss, “because I would slay all who lay attempt to wrest you from my arms.” It sounded a bit cheesy after Daniels said it, but the words had come from his heart.

“I can not continue to put your life at risk,” Nasir said, his lips finding his once more. 

Daniels laughed, “And I will not trust another to protect you. Don’t you understand? Your place is forever…by my side.” 

Their lips met once more and hands once again found their way into his hair. They spent several minutes in a state of true bliss when a snicker was heard. Looking up, they were shocked to find Kit-Kat peeking around the curtain.

“Take to your own beds,” she said. “You both still need rest.”

-End 50

**-End Forever…by my side. Look for the next installment, Forever…with you.**


End file.
